


Whispers in The Wind

by Star_Madison



Series: Coming Soon to a Theater Near You (Aka TBD at a later date) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Badass Suki (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Big Happy Family, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Past Abuse, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toph gives no shits, Trauma, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: After an assassination attempt on Firelord Zuko, the team gathers in the Fire Nation in support of their friends.Struggling with the aftermath, Sokka finally admits his fears to his husband, causing Zuko to have several realizations of his own.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Coming Soon to a Theater Near You (Aka TBD at a later date) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000197
Comments: 82
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah. An excuse for more fluff and angst. That is literally all this is. Fluffy angst with a dash of dealing with a near death experience.

“Sifu Hotman!” 

As the words faded, Zuko froze, eyes popped open. Staring wide-eyed down at Sokka, he let out a loud groan, head bowing forward, landing soundly against Sokka’s shoulder. “Shut up,” he grounded out, feeling his husband’s body beginning to shake with laughter. “It’s not funny, Sokka!” 

Chortling, he tugged Zuko closer, burying one hand in loose, shaggy hair, mirth pulling his mouth upwards. “Oh but it is, hotstuff. Aang is never going to stop calling you that and it’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable.”

“Sure you are, babe.” Sokka teased, freeing an arm to cup his jaw, fingertips lightly caressing the very edges of his scar. “Utterly adorable with your baby face.”

“Baby faced? Seriously?” Lifting his head enough to give Sokka an unimpressed look, Zuko sighed a moment later, expression turning pinched. Sighing, he rubbed at his bad eye, briefly lost in phantom pain. Shaking himself free of the thoughts, he shot Sokka a flat smile. “Come on, we might as well go see what Aang wants.” Rolling away, he clamored to his feet with only a slight wince.

Frowning at the discomfort he spotted, Sokka quickly bounded to his feet. “Baby?”

Glancing at him then away, Zuko shook his head. “Just stiff and sore. Katara gave me a clean bill of health. I expelled the poison quickly enough and she got to me immediately after.” 

Reaching out, he caught Zuko’s hand, twining their fingers together. “..It was terrifying. One moment you were talking and laughing then the next you were throwing up, gagging. Toph is still upset because she was the one who brought the wine.” Sokka bit his lip, staring up at Zuko, eyes watering, the memory of his husband’s convulsing body too fresh. 

Shaking off the thoughts, Sokka tightened his hold on the warm hand tucked in his own. Opening his mouth to change the conversation, he was interrupted when Aang burst through the trees.

“There you two are!” Waving excitedly, Aang flung himself towards them, slamming into Sokka first as the taller man quickly blocked Aang from crashing into a still unsteady Zuko. “Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors arrived! Katara told me come find you two.” 

Face lighting up, Sokka threw a fist into the air. “Awesome! GAang’s back together!”

“Still a dumb name, Sokka.”

“Aw let him have his fun, Sifu Hotman.”

Groaning loudly, Zuko pointedly ignored their laughter. “Fine. I’m going to find Suki and her warriors and have serious adult conversations.” Twisting his hand free, he turned away, stalking away from the sheltering cover around the turtleduck pond towards the palace. 

Behind him, Sokka mock gasped. “Noooo, come back, hot stuff!” Stretching out his arms, he made grabby hands at him, the fake pout on his face doing little to hide the mirth filling his eyes, how the very edges of his mouth threatened to turn into a smile. “Baby, come back!”

Speeding up, Zuko rolled his eye at the display of hurt emotions, knowing Sokka was acting; all the tells this was a game clearly visible to anyone who knew the Water Tribe warrior. Slowly down only after a dozen steps, his body unhelpfully reminding him that he was still recovering, he felt the others rapidly approaching. 

Seizing Zuko’s hand, Sokka anxiously scrutinized his husband. Gently tugging him closer, he released his hand, arm curling snuggly around Zuko’s waist instead. “Hey, Aang, go ahead and let the girls know we’ll be there soon,” he suggested softly, aware of Zuko’s continued issues with showing weaknesses, except when alone with the gaang. And they were in public. 

Leaning back, grey eyes darted between his friends, silently searching for something. A small, understanding smile crossed Aang’s face when he found whatever he was looking for. “Zuko’s private dining room as usual, right?” he asked instead of voicing any of the emotions that flickered across his face, too fast for either to make out. 

“Yeah. And let Qiao know that your dietary restrictions, and to include non-spicy foods. Last time Suki and her group visited, the cooks sent out standard Fire Nation cuisine, which is too spicy for non-locals.” Sokka could feel Zuko sagging into his side unwillingly, a subtle tension building in his husband the more he lost the battle with remaining upright under his own strength. 

Squinting, Aang stared at Sokka. “You’re not a local.”

“Eh. I’ve been living here for the last seven years. Got use to the food a long time ago,” Sokka fired back, giving him a thin smile. “Go on, Aang, we’ll be right behind you.” Slowing his steps, he watched as the younger man finally headed off, giving them privacy. Or as much privacy as they’d receive in the middle of the open courtyard. “Zuko?”

“I’m fine, love,” he replied, voice void of emotions. 

Tossing him a look, he teetered between offering support and distracting his husband. Considering his options, Sokka threw caution to the wind and scooped the other man up into his arms. 

“Sokka,” growling his name, Zuko’s eyes narrowed, folded arms across his chest, muscles rigid. “Put me down.”

“No,” he denied, gazing unblinkingly back. “Baby, you were badly poisoned just two weeks ago. You ought to still be on bed rest. Only reason Katara agreed to let you be mobile is if you took it easy. I can tell you are worn out and trying to hide it.” Easing their foreheads together, he stared into Zuko’s eyes, letting the persisting apprehension creep onto his face. “Please let me do this, okay?” Sokka’s voice cracked, arms tightening around the warm, solid body cradled in them. Shutting his eyes, he hunched down, tucking his face into the side of Zuko’s neck, swallowing back his sudden tears.

Flinching at the suppressed need in his husband’s wavering voice, Zuko felt like an asshole. Uncurling his arms, he ran fingers over Sokka’s hair, dipping down to rub his thumb along the edge of the betrothal necklace Sokka wore. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, attempting to soothe his husband. “I’m sorry, love. I neglected your feelings in this whole matter.”

Jerking away, he glowered at Zuko, ignoring the tears dripping down his face. “What? No! Baby, no. You need time to heal and I didn’t say that to make you feel guilty.” His face crumbled. Gently lowering Zuko to his feet, Sokka rubbed an arm across his damp face. “It’s just. I’ve been having nightmares every night and in all of them, you die, and when I wake up, you are sleeping so still from the medicine and it’s been hard to separate reality from the nightmares…” 

“Sokka, why didn’t you tell me?” Tugging his arm down, Zuko frowned, reaching out to brush tears away. 

“You needed to heal and I was already being clingy. Thought they’d go away on their own,” he admitted, leaning into the touch. 

Golden eyes stared at him, searching for any insincerity. Shaking his head, he pressed a kiss to Sokka’s mouth, tasting his tears. “Tonight, we’re going to talk about this.” Zuko cradled both of Sokka’s hands between his own, stroking at scarred flesh. “But first, we are going to join our friends, have a nice day of no responsibilities.”

A warm, bright smile slowly grew on his face. Sokka knew he wouldn’t be able to completely avoid how shaken he continued to feel; the sight of his husband convulsing, foam forming on his lips was seared into his brain, but he could focus on the here and now. As long as Zuko was within sight, easily in arms’ reach. Winding his arms back around the other man, he nosed at the edge of his scar, relaxing. “You got a deal, hot stuff.”

Taking a half step back, he leaned into Sokka’s side, allowing himself to show weakness. Feeling his husband’s arm tighten, Zuko let the younger man lead them towards the palace where their friends were waiting for them. 

“Sokka.”

“Yeah?”

“If you want to, you can try again when we retire for the evening.”

Confusion settled over him, Sokka trying to understand what Zuko meant by the cryptic comment. Slowly realization sunk in. Eyes widening, he faltered for a moment, delight hitting him. “Really?!”

“Yes.”

Flinging both arms around him, he laughed, uncaring how they both almost toppled over, pressing kisses to every inch of Zuko’s face he could reach. “Spirits, I love you.”

Rolling his eye, Zuko fought down his blush, hands gripping the back of Sokka’s tunic, holding on tight. “I love you too.”

Showering him with more kisses, Sokka enjoyed the way Zuko’s pale skin grew redder, the color crawling up his throat. Gently pressing him against a convenient wall, he started to thrust a thigh between his husband’s, pinning him. 

“Oi, lovebirds. Stop doing the nasty and get your asses in here before I decide to eat all Sokka’s favorites myself,” Toph suddenly snapped from a nearby doorway, looking distinctively unimpressed. 

Groaning, Sokka slumped against Zuko’s chest, forehead tucked to his shoulder. “Damn it, Toph.” Reluctantly dragging himself away, he gave Zuko one more chaste kiss before offering his hand to the love of his life. “Time to answer her summons, babe.”

Smiling back, he brushed some hair off Sokka’s forehead. “And to feed your stomach. Or it may try eating its way free,” Zuko teased as his husband’s stomach growled. 

Sticking out his tongue, he used the grip he had on his hand to drag Zuko into the dining room, voices washing over them. Grinning, Sokka led him to the head of the table, sinking down on his usual cushion, pulling Zuko down with him. Thighs pressed together, he leaned forward, loading up two plates. Placing one in front of his husband, he started digging into his own.

Picking up his chopsticks, Zuko let his gaze swing from one face to another, relaxing in the warm, happy atmosphere filling the room. This was his family, these people filling the room. They weren’t the family he was born into but they found each other, fought with and against, growing to know each other. 

Popping a dumpling into his mouth, he chewed, considering all the events in his life that led him to this place, this moment. It had been hard, impossible some days, but he was a fighter, a survivor, and Zuko knew without any doubt that everything that happened to him helped forge him into the person he was. 

Led him to the person whom he shared every doubt, every fear, every painful memory with. The man sitting easily next to him, their thighs pressed snuggly together as though Sokka was unwilling to put even the slightest amount of distance between them. 

Sweeping his eyes over the group, larger than usual with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors, Zuko would have usually hesitated to show vulnerability in front of strangers. But Suki knew them and he knew Suki. His friend would never put him in danger. 

Decision made, Zuko angled himself sideways, catching Sokka’s flailing arm with the ease of practice and slung it across his shoulders. Tucking himself up against his husband’s side, he relaxed, ignoring the brief stalling of the conversation as he made himself comfortable, stealing a piece of food from Sokka’s plate.

Face softening in a smile, he bent down to kiss the top of Zuko’s head, squeezing at his shoulder. “Love you, babe,” Sokka whispered into soft hair.

He didn’t have to reply. The arm wrapped around Sokka tightened, a silent ‘I love you too’ passing between them. 

Zuko knew the conversation that night would be rough, painful for them both. Yet they’d get through it. As they do everything else life throws their way, they’d do it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka decides to cheer Zuko up after the assassination attempt and the following recovery.
> 
> In his attempt to make Zuko smile again, mistakes were made, consequences occur and Sokka learns some valuable lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back once more with another completely unplanned chapter. 
> 
> This chapter kind of got away from me. Much longer than planned but there are no regrets on my part for the sheer length of the chapter. 
> 
> There is a vague timeline. The gang are all in their mid-twenties. Sokka and Zuko didn't start dating until Sokka was eighteen, roughly two years after the war ended.

He was going to hurt someone. Maybe. He might also just go blow up a few trees, start a small forest fire on an abandoned island somewhere. Maybe he would have some soldiers to build a stack of firewood on the beach and he could set _that_ on fire.

That sounded like a great idea. After he shouted at his friends. Loudly. 

Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Zuko inhaled deeply, holding the breathe for several long moments before letting it back out, ignoring the lick of flames that followed. He had a headache and his friends were the source. 

Cracking his eyes open, he glowered at the group in front of him. Scratch that. His husband was the instigator of these…these shenanigans wrecking the palace and causing mischief all over the place. Side-eying Aang and Toph standing on either side of Sokka, he mentally edited his thoughts. It was Sokka, Aang _and_ Toph at the root of the trouble.

“Sokka. Love of my life, have I been ignoring you lately, is that it? Not giving you enough attention?” Throwing an arm out in an arch to encompass the wing of the palace behind the three standing before him, Zuko rumbled out the words, more fire pouring past his lips, highlighting how hot his temper was running. “What the fuck.” It hurt to even look at the building. 

Digging the heels of both hands into his eyes, he hissed as pain built in his temples, behind his left eye. “What possessed you three to repaint the entire ambassadorial quarters outer wall? Where did you _f_ _ind_ enough paint….wait.” Cutting himself off, he pried an eye open, his good one, and icily stared at his husband. “How did you buy it? I swear to Agni, Sokka…” His angry words were cut off as the pain tripled, sending him staggering. 

_Shit. Katara was going to kill him. This was the opposite of resting._

“Zuko?”

The sound of his name was distant, barely heard over the buzzing in his good ear, the pain tightening its grip on his head. Muscular arms enclosed him in a warm, familiar embrace. More words floated by, too faint to be caught. Sagging into the arms, Zuko barely noticed when he started being moved, the rocking motion of someone running lost in the rolling agony threatening to split his head in half.

Giving in to the creeping darkness, Zuko’s head rolled to the side, unaware of the panic that action caused in the man carrying him.

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ He was dead. Katara had warned him repeatedly to not stress Zuko out while he recovered from the poisoning attempt. Risking a quick glance down at his unconscious husband’s face, Sokka winced at the sight. Yeah, his sister was going to murder him for this.

Adjusting his hold on Zuko, he burst into their chambers, grateful Toph and Aang had ran off to go find his sister. Even if it meant all three of them were going to be on her shit list.

And murdered.

Can’t forget the fact she was going to kill them all for driving Zuko to the point of collapsing. 

Easing his husband down on the large bed, Sokka hovered, hands running across his slack face, flinching at the amount of heat being given off. Jumping when the doors slammed into the walls, he turned, immediately holding his hands up, backtracking away from the bed. “Hey Katara!”

“Don’t you Hey Katara me, Sokka,” she snarled, eyes flashing. “Aang told me everything.” Throwing a bag of water down onto the bed, she followed it a second later. Drawing out the water, Katara launched into healing Zuko, mouth pressed in an unhappy line.

Hovering on the opposite side of the bed, Sokka wanted to crawl onto their bed, cross the space between them and grab his husband’s hand but each time he made to approach, Katara’s glare sent him pinwheeling away once more. 

“Sit your ass down and don’t move. After I get Zuko stable again, we are going to have a long chat about what is appropriate and what isn’t.” Her voice took on a level edge that Sokka knew meant Trouble and sighed. Sinking down on the far side of the bed, he drew his knees up to press his face into them, listening to his sister’s angry mumbles. 

He hadn’t meant for the prank to get so out of hand or for Zuko to have to deal with the aftermath of it. He knew that his husband’s health was still fragile and he had thought Zuko would find it funny.

…Except. The council got to him first and he _knew_ how the council felt on everything that was not traditional and proper. 

And Zuko was none of those things.

The first Firelord to openly have a male lover.

The first Firelord to marry a man.

The first Firelord to marry a foreigner. 

Shit. Sokka owed Zuko a huge apology once his husband woke up.

“Snoozles, Sparky is going to be fine.” Toph’s presence had went unnoticed. Had went unnoticed until her voice sounded right in his ear, causing him to jump right out of his skin.

Twitching, Sokka fell off the bed, body still partially curled up. Lowering his legs, he stared at her, trying to find it in himself to agree. Instead of answering, he simply shut his eyes, burying his face in his curled up arms.

Silence reigned. Sokka could hear Toph shuffling nearby, Katara continuing to mutter to herself, the slight sound of fabric rustling, the soft swishing of air signaling Aang’s presence, the quiet footsteps that could only be Suki. But no one spoke, made any attempt to break the heavy silence beginning to fill the room.

He was an idiot.

Curling up into a tighter ball, Sokka let his thoughts drift. He had to come up with a plan, a way of apologizing to Zuko. He was the plans guy, he could do it!

…He had no idea how to show the level of remorse he was feeling.

Rolling onto his belly, he banged his forehead firmly against the solid wood floor, wishing someone invented time bending. 

“If you give yourself a concussion, Sokka, I am going to kill you,” Katara’s voice rung out, harsh and irritated. “Now get up and come hold Zuko’s hand.” Her voice softened slightly. 

Flopping onto his back, Sokka stared up at the ceiling for a long moment before doing as Katara demanded. Dragging himself onto his feet, he flopped back on the bed, reaching out to tangle his hand with Zuko’s slack fingers, squeezing gently. A careful glance at his sister told him she was still angry but tolerating his presence. Lifting his husband’s hand up, he pressed a kiss to Zuko’s knuckles lightly.

He caught sight of Suki watching him, her forehead furrowed, an emotion he knew all too well hovering at the corners of her mouth, the cut of her shoulders. Giving her a weak grin, he wasn’t surprised when she just arched an eyebrow at him, not returning the smile. 

Behind him, Sokka heard Toph moving around. A rough hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to turn, looking down at her. “Toph?”

“Look. You don’t have to work yourself up into knots trying to figure out how to apologize to Sparky. He’ll forgive you if you sincerely apologize.” Her hand tightened briefly on his shoulder, Toph’s version of affection; warm yet unyielding, soft but rough. Conflicting contrasts that existed at her core. “And if I find out you put it off, trying to come up with a plan, I will kick some asses. Notably yours.”

Hand clenching around Zuko’s limp one, Sokka started to nod but stopped himself, remembering Toph wouldn’t be able to see it. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll do that. Tomorrow.” Catching himself beginning to babble, he bit down on his tongue, trapping the words behind his teeth. Looking away, he found his gaze being drawn to Zuko, as it often was. Reaching out to brush hair off his forehead, he saw Katara pull away, water following her movements.

Knowing what was coming, he wasn’t caught off guard when his sister sent everyone out of the room with only a few words. Shoulders slumping, Sokka kept staring at Zuko’s face, fingers curling through dark strands, searching for any sign of discomfort in his sleeping husband’s features.  
  
“Sokka.”

Stiffening, he refused to look away from Zuko, knowing exactly the look Katara was wearing by the tone of her voice. “I wanted to make him laugh. He’s been so stressed lately, between healing and the council and the other ambassadors and just everything. I wanted to see him smile again, to take away some of the stress he’s been feeling.” Lifting his chin, he finally made eye contact with Katara, a wan smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“Instead, I caused more stress. The council got to him before I could, and the plan did spiral out of control.” Sighing, he rubbed at one temple, feeling a headache forming. “But it was meant to cheer him up.” 

He felt the bed dip next to him. Continuing to refuse to glance her way, Sokka ran his thumb back and forth along Zuko’s hand, worry in his heart at how still the other man was. Zuko was rarely motionless, even in slumber. Especially in sleep. Sokka had too many memories of being woken out of a deep sleep by his unsettled, thrashing partner to feel at ease with the level of stillness Zuko was currently displaying.

His thoughts were cut off when Katara abruptly leaned along his side, head coming to rest on his shoulder. Startled, he looked down at her, only seeing part of her face. “Katara?”

“I was going to yell at you. But you seem to be feeling guilty enough without me adding onto it.” Leaning a little more against her big brother, Katara’s voice was soft, level. Quiet without scolding, as if she had let go of her anger. “All I ask is next time, you think before you decide to pull out a prank. Even if you think Zuko needs a good laugh.” Bumping her elbow firmly into Sokka’s side, she raised her head enough to meet his eyes, her face still stern. “Also, out of all the pranks you could have pulled, what possessed you to repaint an entire building?”

“Um. It seemed like a good idea?”

“…It wasn’t your idea was it.” Her expression twitched, growing knowing and he looked away.

“Originally, yes. It just...spiraled out of control. Aang was suppose to sketch the design out and help me paint. Toph was to keep watch so no one interrupted.”

Sighing, Katara let her head drop back down to Sokka’s shoulder. “What the fuck happened then?” Her brother’s continued silence was telling and she sighed again, pinching at her nose. “Alright. Here’s what we’re going to do. You will grovel to Zuko while me and the rest of the gang try to fix it.”

His eyes widened and he turned to look at her sharply. “Katara….”

“No. Don’t. Sokka, we’re family. _All_ of us and family means we have each other’s back, no matter what. You screwed up but it doesn’t mean the rest of us leave you to deal with the aftermath all alone.” Her voice was adamant, the look in her eyes resolute. Pulling away, Katara rose to her feet, continuing to stare down at her brother, hands now on her hips. Silently daring him to protest. “He’ll wake up soon.” Without another word, she was briskly marching from the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Leaving Sokka with his mouth half open in an unvoiced complaint. Slowly closing his mouth, he rubbed a heel of one hand to his aching head. A slight noise had him turning, attention shifting to the man laid out next to him, searching Zuko’s face for any hint of discomfort. Relief swamped him as he realized his partner was merely shifting in his sleep.

Bending down, he pressed a soft, open mouth kiss to the edge of the scar. “I love you,” he whispered in the quiet of their room, fingers lightly stroking along his jaw. 

He almost apologized to his husband’s unconscious body, but held it back, knowing those words were meant for when Zuko was awake, able to truly hear them. Kicking off his boots, Sokka sunk down onto the bed, legs tucked under him. Taking hold of Zuko’s hand, he settled in watch over his husband.

  
**

Pain was the first thing he felt as awareness returned. Head throbbing, Zuko grimaced, one hand lifting to press fingers into his forehead, his other oddly numb. Cracking his eyes open, he rolled his head to the left, trying to see what was causing his left arm to feel numb.

Staring in faint confusion at the dark brown hair visible in his hazy vision, Zuko struggled to grasp who might be in bed with him. Frowning, he dimly wondered where Sokka was when the fog filling his mind faded away and his eye widened. He was an idiot. Why did he think anyone except his husband would ever be in bed with him?

Dropping his head back down with a tired groan, he draped his hand over the crown of Sokka’s head, running fingers across the sleep mused strands. His frown returned as his memory cleared further, reminding him of the events that lead to him ending up in bed. Briefly angry, he started to clench fingers in Sokka’s hair before forcing himself to relax.

Instead of waking his partner up rudely, Zuko trailed his hand down to nudge his shoulder gingerly. “Sokka, love, wake up.” He was still irritated but the promise made to one another years ago that they would always hear the other out floated through his thoughts, a silent reminder he needed at that moment. 

Face softening despite himself as Sokka snuffled in his sleep, he sighed. Of course his anger burned away like mist under the rising sun when his husband was being unfairly cute. Pushing himself up on an elbow, he bent forward to press a light kiss to Sokka’s temple. Carefully, he worked his arm free from underneath Sokka, wiggling his fingers to restore feeling, grimacing as pins and needles hit. 

Snuggling into Zuko’s side, Sokka rubbed his face into soft fabric, the movement of Zuko pulling his arm away beginning to wake him up. Yawning, he stretched, blue eyes slipping open to blurrily stare at the fuzzy form next to him. A beat passed before his eyes flew open widen, Sokka bolting upright, panic on his face. “Zuko?!”

“I should be furious at you.” Molding his face into a look of annoyance, he stared right back, his only eyebrow furrowing. Shaking his head, Zuko sighed, letting the frustration fade. “But I’m not. Not really. Annoyed, yes, because what the hell were you thinking? Or did you get caught up in Toph and Aang’s antics and stopped thinking?”

Drawing his knees up to his chest, he squished his face into his knees, mumbling. “It was supposed to make you smile. Got out of hand and the colors were wrong. Hindsight, I shouldn’t have let Aang and Toph pick out the paints. But…you haven’t been laughing or smiling. Not for weeks now.” Lifting his head, shoulders hunched, Sokka sadly met his husband’s golden eyes. “I was going to get you, show it off.” 

Unable to continue meeting Zuko’s eyes, he flopped backwards, focusing his attention to the ceiling, even as the words flowed non-stop. “It was meant to be a landscape. I’m not good at painting but Aang said he could trace out a design then we’d paint. Toph was to keep watch.” Swallowing thickly against the oppressive silence, he babbled on. “A recreation of our first date. The picnic overlooking the gorge and waterfall near the Western Air temple. Aang knew the area and said he’d be able to sketch it out on the walls.”

Sneaking a quick glance at his husband, Sokka faltered, uncertain how to describe the expression he wore. “I wanted to see you smile again, hear your laughter, remind you that even though things are stressful right now…there’s good things too. I’m sorry that it went so far out of control, baby.”

Warmth bubbled up in his chest, the words filling him. How did he get so lucky to have someone like Sokka? Blowing out a breathe, Zuko shook his head, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. “Alright. I forgive you, love,” he begun, throwing a hand up when Sokka’s face lit up, giving him a quick frown. “Let me finish.” As Sokka subsided, he met his eyes, letting the frown fade and be replaced with fond amusement. “Next time, plan something less destructive. I appreciate the gesture, but maybe just draw me something or plan a date. And you will have to scrub all the paint off the building. Aang and Toph have to help since they were part of this but consider it your punishment.” 

“Baby, I will take any form of punishment you come up with.” Carefully wrapping his arms around his husband, Sokka angled closer, eyes hopeful. 

Knowing what Sokka wanted, Zuko snorted. “Oh for the love of Agni, yes.”

Lighting up, he planted a solid kiss to the older man’s mouth, tugging Zuko into his lap. “I love you. And I’m really sorry, baby.”

“I know. Next time, try something different if you want to surprise me.” Tugging at loose brown hair, Zuko pressed his mouth against Sokka’s again, one hand braced on his shoulder, holding on. “You can make this up to me and in return, when we go to Ba Sing Se to visit Uncle, I’ll take you on a shopping spree.” 

“Zuko, no,” he protested, reaching up to cup his face between his palms. “I don’t need you to make amends, not when I was at fault. I caused you to _collapse._ You’re still recovering and the council has been breathing down your neck, and instead of being there for you, I added to your stress.”

Leaning into his touch, Zuko made a face, trying to lighten the conversation. “Sokka, you and our friends have been the only reason I haven’t ended up a ball of angst all over again. Having all of you here helps, so stop thinking you aren’t and have to do grand gestures to make me happy. I’m happy. I have the best husband in the world and the rest of our family at my side. Even when things are stressful, just knowing that makes all the difference.” 

“Spirits, I love you,” he whispered, bending forward for a kiss. “I love you so much.” 

Snorting, Zuko wrapped an arm around Sokka, squirming closer, kissing back as softly. Pulling back far too soon, he smiled warmly. “As much as I’d love to do more, we should go find the others.”

“No way. Katara will kill me if she sees you out of bed. You are keeping your pretty ass in bed while I go round up the GAang. I love you but I am not risking my sister’s wrath again so soon. She’ll kill me and you’ll be a widower and Toph will have to avenge me and Aang will become a widower too.” Easing Zuko out of his lap, Sokka planted another kiss to his mouth, his words flowing out non-stop. 

“And Suki will have to keep you and Aang from finding new partners that’s more attractive than me or Katara. So I’m not letting you out of our bed unless you need to use the bathroom. No way, no how am I leaving you a widower after only seven years of marriage.”

His eyebrow rose, mirth lurking in his eyes. “Sokka, we’ve only been married five years.”

“We’ve been together for seven!”

“I conclude that point but we dated for two years and you had to remake the betrothal necklace.”

“Because Momo stole it!”

Laughing, Zuko tipped backwards until he was propped up on various pillows. Without looking, he knew Sokka was wearing a familiar smile; warm and pleased. Snickering into his palm, he cracked an eye open, regarding him affectionately, loving the way Sokka’s eyes squinted half closed when he was content. “I love you too.”

His smile grew, happiness seeming to radiate off him, filling the air. Crawling forward, he claimed another kiss from Zuko, petting his way through soft dark hair. Sitting back on his heels before the kiss grew more heated, Sokka pecked him on the nose lightly. “Stay here, okay? I won’t be long.” Giving him another kiss, he was scooting off the bed, making his way to the door. Pausing to give him a bright smile, he ducked out of their room, the distance sound of the main doors opening and shutting reaching Zuko.

Chuckling, he made himself more comfortable on their large bed. Zuko hoped Katara went a little easy on Sokka, it wasn’t his husband’s fault that he collapsed, no matter what Sokka believed. He had been overdoing it all on his own and would need to tell Katara the truth when she arrived with the others.

Yawning, Zuko stretched out further, reaching for the book on the table next to the bed, idly flipping it open. Groaning when he realized it was one of Sokka’s books on military history, he almost tossed it back. Hesitating a moment, he started flipping through it, knowing staring at a wall to pass the time would be far more boring.

Growing absorbed in the book, he lost track of time. Until the bedroom doors flung open with a bang and bodies poured in. Jumping, he threw the book without thinking, fire curling around his balled up hands.

“Ow!” Falling over, Aang clutched his forehead. 

The happily chattering voices died off, a hushed stillness taking hold. 

Staring with one wide eye, Zuko gulped. “Um….” Releasing his grip on the flames, he sheepishly tried smiling. “Sorry?”

“Nice aim, Sparky.” 

“I didn’t mean it!”

“Yeah whatever.”

“…You know. Note to self. Bad idea to slam doors open and rush into a room around Zuko.” 

“Sokka!”

“What? It’s true! It’s a bad idea, babe! All those assassination attempts mean we’re both jumpy.” 

Groaning, he dragged a pillow over his face, hiding his shame from his friends.

“Aang’s fine, Zuko, and Sokka’s right. We should have sent him in first and followed. You’re less likely to stab your husband, or throw a heavy book at his head.” 

“Yeah! …HEY!”

“You’re the one who brought it up, deal with it.”

“Everyone, shut up.” 

At Katara’s level, almost pissed tone, the group fell quickly quiet. 

“Thank you. Zuko? It’s fine. We startled you and Aang’s okay. His head is thick enough to withstand books hitting it.” Approaching the bed, Katara side-eyed everyone else, ensuring no one complained. Bending over, she hugged him, whispering into his ear. “Glad you are looking better. Also, Sokka is already plotting something new but this time you’ll like it. Thought you’d like a heads up.” 

Smiling back at his sister-in-law, Zuko returned the hug as best as he could; he still felt overtired, limbs trembling slightly from fatigue. “Thank you,” he murmured back. “We talked and he promised to behave. As much as Sokka ever can.”

Her laughter was quiet and warm and it filled him up. Pulling away, she patted his cheek softly, a pleased smile on her face. As she sat down next to him, that was clearly the signal for everyone to crowd their way onto the bed.

Bodies jostled for position and Zuko found himself sliding closer to the middle of the bed, making space for his family as they laid out a small feast. Affection hit him hard and fast, a knot growing in his throat as he swept his good eye across everyone surrounding him; Sokka pressed to his left as always, a solid, warm, comforting presence. 

Coughing into his fist to try and disguise the sudden surge of near tears, he knew this was not how he expected his life to go all those years ago; a newly banished prince, face burnt half off, sent on an impossible quest. Lost except for his uncle, caught up in what he thought he needed.

Recalling something Uncle had said shortly after his banishment, Zuko breathed in deep, letting the words warm him at his core. Pressed shoulder to shoulder with Sokka, Katara on his right, he knew that he had made the right choice in the end.

Catching sight of Zuko’s smile, Sokka nudged his husband, drawing his attention from the rest of their family. Leaning over, he kissed his scarred cheek, just underneath where the scar was darkest. Pulling back, he rested his head against Zuko’s, basking in the affection and love filling their room.

Hooking his free arm around his husband, Sokka wiggled a tiny bit closer to the warmth that was Zuko, grinning as he felt one of Zuko’s arms do the same. Laughter filled the room as Toph made a mocking gag noise, joined in by Suki whose eyes danced in mirth. Aang pouted and Katara rolled her eyes.

He was going to make it up to his husband for his earlier behavior, well meant as it was intended. But right now, Sokka was going to focus on this moment. He had his husband in his arms, his sister sitting across from him, his best friends in the entire world seated in a loose circle, good food and drink laid out between them. 

Everything he needed and everyone he loved most was right here in this very room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the attack on Zuko's life, Team Avatar is forced to reunite. Joining Zuko and Sokka on Ember Island, the gang takes a much needed vacation. 
> 
> Both Sokka and Zuko struggle with the events of the last half year, and with their friends' help, they begin to come to grips with what took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back on her bullshit? This author.
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea how many chapters this fic might turn out being. This may be the final chapter but there also might be another one. I have no plans for fourth chapter but at the same time, didn't plan this one or the previous chapter either. 
> 
> It's Sokka's turn to suffer and Suki the voice of reason.

Sprawled on his back, hands tucked behind his head, Sokka watched the sky darken, stars appearing as the sun continued to sink below the horizon, shadows growing in length. Rocking on leg back and forth slowly, his heel dug into the soft sand, he listened to the sound of movement coming from nearby, muffled by the sand. Figuring it was Zuko finally showing up to join him for an evening of stargazing, he settled more comfortably against the blanket, waiting for Zuko.

“You’re going to miss the show,” he called out.

The voice that answered was not the one he expected.

“I’m blind, dummy, I miss all the shows.”

Tilting his head back, Sokka spotted Toph approaching in the growing darkness, a fond grin crossing his face. Sitting up, he patted the blanket next to him cheerfully. “Hey! We didn’t expect you guys to arrive until tomorrow or the day after. You’re early.”

“We left Kyoshi island early. Suki wrapped up her work sooner than she thought so we decided to come surprise you and Sparky.” Plopping down next to him, Toph punched Sokka in the arm harder than usual, a scowl on her face. “No one said you two had ran off to Ember island or we were coming here instead of the palace.”

Rubbing at his arm, he winced at her tone. “Ah yeah. Zuko’s not been doing too well. This latest assassination attempt was awful and his health hasn’t fully recovered from the poisoning. Uncle came and stepped in to give Zuko a much needed break.” Spreading his hands, Sokka looked out at the dark ocean, feeling the weight of everything that happened in the last six months pulling down on him. 

“So we decided, and by we, I mean me, that taking a vacation away from the palace was the best option. Zuko needs time to rest and recover his health and I need time to heal too.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh yeah. That. See, the last assassin was really awful at his attempt to assassinate the Firelord. He mistook me for Zuko and stabbed me. In his defense, it was pretty dark in our room and one lump in the dark looks like any other lump. He couldn’t have known Zuko was staying up late to deal with some last minute negotiations.” Sokka rubbed at his shoulder through the bandages, continuing to feel the phantom pain of a knife piercing his flesh.

A glance over at Toph had him sighing. Bumping elbows with her, he wanted to knock that expression off her face. “We’re both okay, Toph. The assassin missed my throat and I had him tied up by the time the guards busted in.” …Okay, Sokka, that was a bad move. He should have left out that little detail. He felt Toph’s anger bubble up, the earth rumbling underneath them. 

“Toph, calm down. I’m fine. He was an inept assassin and missed anything vital. Didn’t even know how to properly hold a knife, can you believe it? Almost wanted to give him pointers but that’d kind of defeat the whole purpose of stopping him.” Sokka knew his strengths. And distracting people with a constant flow of words was one of his best abilities. Nudging his littlest sister again, a grin pulling at his mouth, he kept the flood of words going. 

“So after Zuko showed up, I had to calm him down before he had the chance to freak out further. And then we had to write a letter to Uncle, and that meant me. Because Zuko was busy yelling at the guards and I was treated quickly by the royal physician.” He could feel Toph calming. The earth was growing still once more and he inwardly sighed in relief. Explaining to the gang why the beach was missing was not something he wanted to try doing.

Remaining relaxed, Sokka flung his arm around her shoulders, giving her an one armed hug. “After the letter to Uncle was sent off, I wrote one for the rest of you, which is how Aang and Katara knew to come here instead of the palace. Also, I held back some details because somethings are better told in person.”

Grumbling, she slumped into his side, looking peeved about the entire situation. But no longer angry. “What group was behind this attempt?”

“No group. He wasn’t affiliated with anyone. Wanted revenge on the Firelord for the deaths of his family. Even though Zuko wasn’t at fault for that.” Squeezing on her, Sokka was glad Toph was tolerating this. Tugging her closer, he ignored the twinge of pain his injured gave with the motion. “Missed you.”

“I guess I missed you too.” 

Grinning, Sokka released her, letting out a whoop. “I knew it! You missed us!”

Rolling her eyes, she jammed her elbow into his side, smirking when Sokka let out a pained oaf. “I missed Sparky. He’s just so warm and cuddly.” 

Rubbing at his now tender side, he pouted. “That’s rude, Toph, so very rude. Trying to steal my man away, how could you?”

“I’m insulted you think that’s all it takes to steal me away.” 

Head swiveling in the direction of the path, Sokka lit up at the sight of his husband standing where the trees melted into the beach. “Baby! Tell Toph that I’m your number one honey.”

A golden eye narrowed, the familiar furrowing one a single eyebrow, the way Zuko looked under the moonlight continued to make Sokka’s heart rattle in his chest. 

“Seriously? Number one honey?” 

“Okay, if you two lovebirds are going to be sickening, I’m out.” Toph announced, climbing to her feet with a huff. “Sparky, Snoozles, have fun.” Marching away, she left the two men standing alone on the beach.

Turning his head to watch their young friend leave, Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, frowning. Glancing back towards Sokka, he caught sight of his husband staring back and quirked his eyebrow in his direction. “What?”

“Spirits, you are gorgeous.”

Face heating up, Zuko groaned. “Sokka.”

“What? It’s true!” Making grabby hands at him, he winced as the wound was pulled. 

“Love?” Zuko was suddenly a lot closer and Sokka felt hands sliding gently across his uninjured shoulder worriedly. 

Sliding forward, he rested his forehead to Zuko’s chest. “I’m okay. Just a twinge. I’ll have Katara look at it in the morning, babe.”

Moments slipped by before a knowing sigh filled the air. “Alright. I’m holding you to that, sweetheart.”

Jerking his head up, he stared at Zuko. “What?”

“What?”

“Sweetheart?!”

Flushing, he shyly looked away. “I’m trying out another nickname? You use several for me and all I call you by is your name and love.”

“Hey. Babe. You realize I love you the way you are, right? I don’t need you to try changing yourself or using nicknames that don’t feel right.” Pressing his palm to Zuko’s jaw, fingertips lightly touching the edge of his scar, blue eyes meeting gold, Sokka leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “I fell in love with you as you. The theatre snob, dramatic and awkward exiled prince that has no idea how to talk to people.”

Groaning, he shut his eyes. “Are you ever going to let me live that down?”

“Nah.” Laughter bubbled up as he kissed Zuko. 

Snorting, Zuko leaned away, lips parting. Pausing for a second, he shook his head and rocked backwards on his heels, a hand coming to rest on Sokka’s hip. “What were you doing out here?”

Taken off-guard by the sudden change of conversation, Sokka blinked, taking several seconds for his brain to catch up. “What? Oh! I thought you’d enjoy a little bit of stargazing.”

Flickering his eyes up at the dark sky, he considered it but a glance at his husband’s face told a different story. “You need to rest,” Zuko gently reminded him. “We can go stargazing tomorrow night.”

“But it’s a perfect night for it now!” Pouting, Sokka folded arms across his chest, winced and let his arms drop to his sides, knowing Zuko hadn’t missed any of that. “Fiiiine, tomorrow night.” Flinging his good arm around his husband, he leaned into his warmth. “You owe me, hot stuff.”

Easing to his feet, Zuko carefully lifted Sokka to his feet. “If you stop complaining, I’ll take you on a shopping trip tomorrow.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason!”

“Ah. So you only love me for my money.” 

“No! Ack, Spirits, no, babe, I don….are you laughing at me? You are! You jerk! I thought I had hurt your feelings and here you are laughing at me!” Poking hard at one of Zuko’s shoulders, Sokka mock frowned, trying his hardest not to break character and laugh. It was really good to see his husband grinning and laughing after all that happened in the past six months. 

Wiping away tears from his cheek, Zuko chuckled at the look Sokka threw at him. “Served you right, love.” Sliding his arm snuggly around his middle, he turned them. “Did you still want to stargaze or head back up to the house?”

Propping his chin on top of Zuko’s right shoulder, he considered their choices, fingers brushing back and forth along the curve of his spine. “Let’s grab the stuff and go to our room. We might get more privacy there.”

Turning his head to give him a doubtful look, Zuko shook his head. “If you say so.” Dutifully pulling away, he gathered up the blanket and picnic basket, draping the thick blanket over one arm before offering his other to Sokka. 

Latching on, he studied his husband out of the corner of one eye, checking for any discomfort or pain. Relaxing when Sokka saw Zuko looked fine right then, he leaned over to noisily kiss his cheek. 

“Sokka?”

“Felt like it.” Waving it off, he grinned, the smile fading after a second as he grew serious. “You’ve been stressed since the first assassination attempt, we both have, but you’ve barely been eating, hardly sleeping. And now that there was another attempt just a few months later, I’ve noticed its’ been worse. You’ve hardly let me out of your sight since it happened.”

Tensing up, Zuko didn’t pull away but Sokka felt the sudden distance between them all the same. Clenching his arm a little harder, he tugged on the trapped limb, forcing Zuko to look at him. Frowning, he shook his head. “Baby, no. I didn’t mean that I mind. After you were poisoned, I was plenty clingy and you didn’t protested once. I don’t care that you need to be close and hover.” 

Lifting one hand up to frame the side of his husband’s face, he stared deep into bright gold eyes, hoping to make Zuko understand. “Zuko, I _get_ it. You need to be nearby and make sure I’m alive, right?” At a slow, slight nod, he continued, fumbling with his words. “That’s how I felt after _you_ almost died. Had to be there, stick to you like glue, because it felt like..like otherwise you were going to fade away if I took my eyes off you. And the thought of losing you was, _is_ , unbearable.”

Stopping for a moment, he took a deep breathe, eyes drifting to the side, away from Zuko’s face, taking a second to gather himself. “Babe, I know exactly what is going on in that head of yours. It’s scary when the person you love most in the world is hurt and you feel like you failed them somehow. The only difference between the two of us, I don’t have a council breathing down my neck making demands. You lost so much weight, weight you can’t really afford to lose and I’m scared that your health has been permanently affected by everything.”

Dragging his head up, Sokka locked eyes with Zuko again. “That’s why we’re on vacation now. You need time away from the palace to regain your strength, I need to heal from the latest assassination attempt and we both need to have time together without duties pulling us apart.”

Swallowing, Zuko stood there, soaking in Sokka’s words, fingers digging into one brown arm. Opening his mouth to reply now that the flood of words his husband had been speaking ended, he found himself floundering, uncertain what was the best thing to say. Shutting his mouth, he scanned his eyes across that familiar face staring back with love and happiness burning in those blue eyes. He suddenly knew what to say. “I love you,” he whispered, watching as Sokka’s lips pulled up in a smile, blue eyes warming even further. “I love you so much.”

Leaning until their foreheads made contact, he sighed, soft and light, peppering a gentle kiss to the bridge of Sokka’s nose. “You’re right. You often are. Thank you for this, love.” 

  
“I know we talked after your assassination attempt but..do you need to redo the conversation?” Carding his free hand through messy black hair, he waited for an answer, rubbing his nose gently against Zuko’s in unspoken affection. 

Considering it, Zuko shook his head slightly. “No. You pretty much covered everything just now and my feelings haven’t changed since that talk. I just kind of want to be alone with you.” Pulling back, he raised his voice. “No one interrupting us, no one casually passing by to check on us.”

Staring at him in confusion, Sokka arched an eyebrow at his slightly taller husband. “What was that all about?”

“Suki and Katara were hovering over by the trees.”

“How the hell did you notice them?”

“I saw them out of the corner of my eye. I might be partially blind in my left but I can still make out shapes and Katara’s necklace reflects light at certain angles.”

Tossing his head back, he laughed, arm tightening around Zuko for support. “Spirits, I am not letting them live that down. My half blind husband spotted my sister and ex-girlfriend lurking on his blind side! I get to tease them for forever over that.”

Rolling his eyes, Zuko nudged his laughing spouse. “Come on, I want to have a locked door between us and everyone.”

Relaxed now that the tension between them had faded, Sokka swung their hands back and forth loosely, a bright smile on his face. Humming a little tune his dad taught him, he let himself be led up the path to the house, his feeling of happiness fading as the first group of guards came into sight. He tried ignoring the guards positioned every so often, growing more common as they neared the house; as much as it chaffed to have so many guards tag along on their vacation, he knew it was necessary. 

Even though Zuko was with his best friends, all of whom were perfectly capable warriors, the Fire Lord still needed guards. 

It didn’t mean Sokka had to be happy about it.

Holding in his urge to grumble as they past yet another pair of guards, he continued with his humming, hoping to disguise his annoyance. But he knew Zuko picked up on it if the way his husband’s head kept turning in his direction and the hand tightening around his own was any hint. 

Passing by Aang entertaining Momo and Toph in the courtyard, Sokka paused for a second to watch their younger friends. Chuckling, he shook his head at the sight of Aang’s marble trick, letting Zuko tug him along, vanishing into the house together. 

  
**

  
“So. How are you feeling?” 

Sokka froze, hands stilling, the knife digging into the chunk of wood wobbling slightly. Lifting his head, he met Suki’s knowing eyes, seeing the fond smile on her face. Lowering the half-finished carving, he groaned. “You know that Katara healed me this morning, you were there, and Zuko’s now on a strict diet, which you also were there for. So you know my shoulder’s healed.”

He was not trying to distract from the real meaning behind her words. Absolutely not. Sokka would never consider trying to deflect a conversation. 

“Sokka.” Her tone changed, an edge of determination creeping in. Suki sat down across from him, bracing elbows on the table, her gaze steady. “Talk to me.”

Dropping his eyes, unable to maintain eye contact, he fiddled with the piece of wood. Inhaling, Sokka knew Suki wouldn’t let him run away, not from her. Opening up was hard but.. Hesitating only briefly, he started talking. “It’s been tough. Usually, there’s one assassination attempt a year and we deal with it, bounce back afterwards. There hasn’t been multiple ones in years but maybe we got complacent, thinking people have come around finally to Zuko leading the Fire Nation.” 

Finally raising his head, he looked at her, everything about him radiating exhaustion. “We never expected the first attempt to technically come from the Earth kingdom. Uncle traced the source of the poisoned wine to a group that believe if they kill the Firelord, the Fire Nation will erupt in civil war and be open to an invasion. They knew Toph’s connection to Zuko and what shops she visited the most often. So it was easy for them to switch the wines out for the poisoned one.” 

Suki rose, moving around the table to perch next to him on the bench, sliding both arms around his shoulders, guiding her friend forward. Hugging him hard, she rested her chin on top of his head, rubbing at his back. “Sokka…”

Tucking his face into her neck, he sighed, sorrow bubbling up in his chest. “He’s _still_ recovering from that. It’s been six months and he’s not back to full strength and the council’s been a bag of dicks at every turn, not to mention all the politicians and ambassadors from other places keep making more and more demands on him.” 

Digging his fingers into the fabric of her shirt, Sokka fought back a wave of tears. “I’m scared, Suki. Scared that my husband’s health has been permanently affected and he’ll never fully recover. Me getting hurt hasn’t helped either. He hasn’t forgive himself, thinks that if he had been there that night, he could have prevented it.”

Sliding her hand up, she stroked the short hairs at the nape of his neck, feeling the growing wetness at her shoulder. “Hey. It’ll all be alright. Zuko’s survived worse and we’ll all be here every step of the way. You can’t let yourself think it will go to shit, Sokka. That will only make you obsess over every little thing which does neither of you any good.” Pushing him away, only to arms’ length, Suki searched his eyes for a minute. “If Zuko was here, what would you tell him?”

“That he’s not alone and doesn’t have to handle everything on his own anymore. ….Oh. I see what you did.” Hiccupping, he lifted his hands, rubbing fingers over damp skin, a frail smile forming. “It’s just hard, you know? I lost Yue, then we broke up, and now..” Voice trailing off, Sokka slumped. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him, Suki. He keeps me grounded.”

Releasing his shoulders, she brought her hands up, taking hold of his face in between her palms. “Sokka, listen to me. This is Zuko. You’ve told me all the antics he got up to on his quest to capture Aang. Swimming through freezing waters after getting almost blown up, remember when he told us _that_ story? Or when he was running around as the Blue Spirit? Or the Agni Kai against his own father? Or fighting Combustion Man? And fighting Azula twice?” 

She shook him, trying to knock sense into her best friend. Pursing her lips, Suki lifted Sokka’s chin higher, making him look at her. “My point is that you fell in love with one of the most unpredictable men to ever exist. A man who has survived the worse life has thrown at him and came out the other side without becoming bitter or hateful. This time he has you and us backing him up.” 

Waiting a moment to see if he understood, she shook him gently. “You can always lean on me, Sokka. We’re family.”

Giving her a shaky grin, he nodded. “Thanks, Suki.”

Standing up, she extended her hand. “Come on. You can work on your present to Zuko while we enjoy a day on the beach. Everyone else should already be there and Katara scared the guards enough that they’ll keep their distance. It’ll be like old times.”

Stowing away his carving knife, he took her hand, squeezing. A day at the beach, surrounded by his friends sounded wonderful. “You have the best ideas,” he mused. 

“It was Zuko’s idea,” she admitted, leading the way to the door. 

“What? My jerkbender of a husband actually suggested spending a day on the beach?” Brow furrowing, Sokka stared at the back of Suki’s head. “My grumpy pants Zuko?”

“Sokka, you are one of the smartest people I know. Use that brain of yours to figure it out,” Suki retorted. 

Letting himself be led, Sokka tried to work out Zuko’s reasoning for wanting a beach day. Padding alongside his best friend, he continued to frown. 

Oh.

_Oh._

“I’m an idiot.”

“Most people are when it comes to something.”

“Geez, thanks.”

“You’re the one who mentioned it.”

Groaning, Sokka wanted to smack his hand into his face. He was a huge idiot and would submit himself to be teased by Toph all day for this moment of stupidity. “He could have just said something,” he moaned. 

“Alright, enough. No more second guessing yourself.” Stopping, she let him continue on, muttering under her breathe. “Katara is right that the two of you deserve each other.” Shoving him suddenly, right into Zuko, Suki grinned at the dual squawks. Waving at a glaring Zuko, she headed over to where the rest of their friends were, dropping down next to Katara. “You were right.”

Lowering her book, she peered at Suki. “About what?”

“Your brother and brother-in-law. By the spirits, those two deserve one another.”

Laughing, Katara followed Suki’s gaze, watching with growing fondness as the two men untangled themselves without actively pulling apart. “They do.” Her smile softened at the edges. “But I’m happy that they found one another. They both deserve happiness.” Her eyes drifted away from them, lingering on Aang as he worked on a sand sculpture. “Even though I was wary about their relationship at first. I love my brother and Zuko’s good for him. He’s good for Zuko too.”

A wicked edge took hold and she looked back at Suki. “I will never let either of them live down that awful, awkward courtship they made us all suffer through, however.”

Laughing, Suki fell backwards on the sand, arms wrapped around her middle as she howled, remembering all of her friends’ efforts at courting. 

Giggling softly, Katara glanced back over at her brother, another warm smile crossing her face at the sight of him and Zuko curled up together. Returning to her book, she was going to give them some much needed privacy.

After everything, they had earned the right for some peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, as always, are very appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year following the assassination attempts, the gang is once more back in the Fire Nation, but for different reasons.
> 
> On discovering how important the eighth anniversary is in Fire Nation culture, a huge party is planned for the Fire Lord's approaching wedding anniversary. Everything goes smoothly until Toph strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back on my bullshit yet again. Honestly, none of these chapters have much in the way of plot. They're all just an excuse for me to write fluffy angst with a great deal of hurt/comfort thrown in for good measure.
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff. No assassination attempts on either of the boys this time.

“Hey, sis.”

From her perch on a balcony’s railing, Katara twisted part of the way around, looking over as her brother approached, an easy smile on his face. Returning his smile with one of her own, she patted the railing next to her. 

Swinging his legs over it, he settled next to her, legs dangling. “What are you doing this fine morning?”

“Thinking. It’s hard to believe it’s been thirteen years since the war ended. The world has come so far since we were teens.” Balancing with ease on the narrow wood, Katara watched as people went on with their day, eyes soft. “And it’s been ten years since you admitted your feelings for Zuko.” Teasing, she nudged him. “Hard to believe you’ve been married almost eight years too.”

Letting out a laugh, he had to agree with his sister there. “Some days it feels like we’re still those clueless kids running around the world, fighting in the war.” Reaching up to fiddle with his betrothal necklace, Sokka tilted his head back, letting the sun’s rays fill him with warmth. “Honestly, sis, I never thought I would fall in love with our former enemy. Or me and Suki would break up. I really thought the two of us were meant to last forever.” 

Dropping his hand, he twisted the ring, a match for the necklace around his neck, around his finger. Feeling Katara’s eyes on him, he dropped his gaze, meeting her eyes. “Then Zuko joined us. Went with me to the Boiling Rock to save Dad. Things got complicated.” It was the first time he admitted to anyone that his feelings for Zuko started a lot earlier than he hinted at.

“Wait. You started having feelings that early, while we were at the Western Air temple? That’s not what you told me before!” A frown settled on her face, eyebrows coming together as her brow furrowed, confusion in her eyes. “Sokka?”

“Yeah. He gave up his freedom to protect me from detection. Then he stayed behind to give us a chance to escape on the gondola. He jumped off the edge of the platform. I barely caught him.” Remembered fear surged, how easily he could have missed grabbing Zuko’s arm after he jumped. Sighing, Sokka focused on the present, feeling Katara’s hand on his arm, just below his elbow. “After that, I felt drawn to him. We became friends and my feelings for him kept growing.”

Squeezing on his arm, she watched her brother with wide eyes. “I had no idea.”

“It was complicated. I was dating Suki and I loved her but I was falling in love with Zuko too. He made me feel special. Like it didn’t matter I was a non-bender and he was the first person who seemed to understand what it was like to feel useless. Master Piandao started my training but it was Zuko who helped me get further along. It helped we were both trained by Master Piandao.” His fingers drifted upwards again, returning to the necklace that he never took off, tracing the carvings, letting himself be calmed by the weight of the pendent under his fingertips. 

“When did you know for certain?” Katara’s soft spoken question snapped him back to the present.

Flushing, he coughed into his fist, reminiscing about the moment he knew for certain he was in love with Zuko. “Do you remember that day we spent hours sparring and Toph bet on who would win?” His blush deepened. “I knew then. The spar ended and we were grinning at each other and it hit me. I just realized at that moment I was in love with Zuko, our former enemy, and my now best friend.”

Racking her memory for that specific day, she felt her mouth drop open. “Sokka, that was when were on Ember island. You were still dating Suki.”

“I know. I tried to ignore my feelings for him, focus on how I felt for Suki. At first it worked but as time went on, I realized I was only going to hurt her more by pretending I was in love with her. So we talked. And agreed to break up, for her to have space. It was mutual but I hurt her.” Leaning sideways, he rested his head on his sister’s shoulder, feeling Katara wrap an arm around him, relaxing into her side hug. 

“Was shitty of me but it was the right choice in the end. She was free to find someone who loved her the way I love Zuko.” 

“But you didn’t tell him until you were eighteen.”

“It felt wrong to break up with her only to go right for Zuko. Plus, I had no idea if he liked me more than as a friend. So I waited. Went on as if I wasn’t pining for my best friend. And then my birthday came along and Zuko showed up. I hadn’t expected to see him. It was that moment when I decided to tell him, no matter the outcome.” 

Falling silent, Katara mulled over this new information. Pressing her cheek a little more securely against the top of her brother’s head, she tightened her grip on him slightly. “So you still broke up with Suki when you told me, just not for the reasons you had used.”

“Right. I..I was afraid to tell you.” The words were soft, sounding so unlike the brother she knew. Gripping him harder, Katara tried to reassure him. 

“Sokka, I have always been proud of you. Whenever I needed you, you have been there,” she insisted, releasing Sokka when her older brother pulled away, blue eyes so like her own staring down at her. “Sure, your relationship with Zuko was a surprise I didn’t see coming but I trust you.” Spreading her hands, she looked away, returning to watching people far below. “And anyone could tell Zuko made you happy, continues to make you happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you.”

Voice thick with unshed tears, Sokka’s smile was shaky as he bumped shoulders with his little sister. “Thanks, Katara.” 

Her smile widened, growing mischievous. “Besides, you could have done a whole lot worse than Zuko. I mean, who else would have been able to afford your love of shopping and is willingly to take you out on shopping trips?”

Tears forgotten as he narrowed his eyes at his little sister, Sokka pried a hand free to poke her hard in a shoulder. “I’ll have you know that Zuko _loves_ taking me on shopping trips!” Mock sniffling, he folded arms across his chest. “We bond over weapons and food.”

“You mean you have an agreement with him. Theater for shopping,” she countered laughingly. “Zuko told me all about it.”

Sticking out his tongue, he rolled backwards, twisting around to land neatly on his feet; a move he learned from his husband during one of their many spars. “Hmph. Rude.”

Giggling, she followed, landing a little more awkwardly. “So tell me, oh grumpy pants, what do you plan to do for your anniversary this year? Since most of the previous years didn't go according to plan.”

Eyes lighting up with glee, Sokka let go of the previous conversation, focus turning to his and Zuko’s wedding anniversary. “It’s going to be huge. The number eight is really important in the Fire Nation and because this is our eighth anniversary, it’s considered a big deal. Usually, we’d do something more low key because we just have so much luck with parties...” Mouth pulling down for a moment at the memories, he took a moment to shake them off, aiming for cheerful once more while blatantly ignoring his sister's look.

Leading the way further into the palace, he cheerfully continued, his smile remaining bright. “Dignitaries from all over have been invited. Uncle’s already here, Dad and Bato will be arriving in two days, Suki and her warriors are still here, since they decided to take over as Zuko’s personal guards. Boy did that cause some problems but things have calmed down on that front. Haven’t heard from Toph but she’ll never miss a chance to drink us under a table. And you and Aang are here. So we’re just finishing up some details.”

Arm in arm with her brother, Katara stayed quiet, letting the steady stream of words wash over her, reminding her of all the times her brother got excited about something. It was good to see that he hadn’t lost his fun loving nature. With a jerk, she realized they had stopped walking, Sokka staring down at her wearing a nervous expression out of place on his face. “What?”

“Katara?” His pensive look deepened, and she hated how uneasy he looked now compared to just minutes ago.

“Sorry, I got distracted. It was really good to see you this excited, Sokka.” Smiling up at him, she tugged at his arm. “It reminded me of when we were kids and you got lively.”

  
His expression cleared, smile restored. “Oh. Yeah. I see what you mean. This is just a big deal, for both of us. Most of Zuko’s council told us we’d never make it, that we were too different. I look forward to rubbing it in their faces we’re celebrating our eighth wedding anniversary and ten years together.” His smile took on a sharp edge, eyes growing hard with bitterness and anger. 

Hating the way her big brother’s face crumbled, unhappiness taking hold, she wondered if she should take the chance to guide them in the direction of the royal wing. Katara wasn’t sure if Zuko would even be there, especially this time of day but she knew that her brother-in-law had a way of cheering Sokka up in a way that the rest of them couldn’t. “Hey, Sokka?”

His eyes flickered towards her, mouth remaining pulled down in a tight frown.

“Do you and Zuko have anything planned for today?”

His frown deepened as he worked on figuring out if her words had an alternative meaning. “No. Not really. Just a meeting to finalize some details for the party. Why?”

Taking a breath, she beamed up at him. “Let me handle that. You go spend the morning with Zuko and we can all meet up for lunch.”

Want flashed through his eyes so quickly she would have missed it if she had not been looking for it. “I don’t know, Katara…”

“You trust me right? I know what you two like and I can always take notes of things I’m uncertain about and talk to you both about it over lunch. Besides, you look tired,” she insisted.

“Sis, seriously, you are bad at lying.”

“I’m not lying, Sokka, I’m offering to cover for you.”

Hesitating, Sokka considered his sister’s offer, shifting one foot to another. “Alright. It has been pretty busy since last summer. Luckily no assassination attempts since the one on my life last year but I had to take over much of Zuko’s work while he regained his health.”

Smiling, she poked him. “Good. Thank you so very much for allowing me to help you, Prince Consort Sokka.”

“Spirits, don’t remind me that’s my title.”

“I would never do such a thing, Oh Prince Consort Sokka.” 

_”Katara!”_

Giggling, she playfully bowed. Winked at her brother as she rose back up. “Go on, find Zuko. I got this.”

Giving her a half amused look, Sokka grinned. “Famous last words there, Katara.”

“Oh how difficult can it be to finalize a few details?”

“Make those your famous last words. You have no idea, Katara. No idea at all what is waiting for you.”

Later, Katara would come to understand exactly what her brother had meant. By Tui and La, she was going to kill her brother. The bastard knew what had been waiting for her and she should have been suspicious when he gave in so easily.

Hours later, Katara was resisting the urge to bang her head against the table covered in fabric, menus and so many things that would have never crossed her mind as being important to celebrate an anniversary. 

Fingers crinkling a piece of light blue silk, she banefully met the eyes of the woman seated on the opposite side of the table. “This silk with this trim,” she forced the words out, blue eyes hard, free hand reaching to grab hold of some fabric in shades of coral, slapping the two down next to each other. “Next.”

She was going to _kill_ her brother.

  
**

  
Flinging the doors of their chambers open, Sokka bounded in, a grin on his face at the thought of having an entire morning alone with Zuko. “Hey, sweetheart!” Calling out cheerfully, he slammed the doors shut behind him, arms sweeping wide as he scanned the sitting room for any sign of Zuko. “Zuko? Babe?”

His face started to fall as silence answered him. _Figures_ he thought glumly. _Zuko’s off putting out some fires…_

“Sokka? I thought you were meeting with the anniversary coordinator this morning.” Zuko’s voice floated out of their bedroom, starting Sokka. 

Jumping, he twisted, staring with wide eyes at Zuko, taking in his…very wet and naked appearance. “Um.”

Snorting, Zuko lifted his eyebrow. “Sokka?”

“Oh! Yeah. That. Katara offered to handle it so we could spend the morning together,” he sheepishly replied. “I took her up on it, even though she is going to murder me once she realizes how annoying it’ll be.” Sweeping his eyes slowly over his husband, grin widening, growing playful, he winked. “Also? I’m digging your new look, baby.”

Tossing him an unamused glance, Zuko rolled his eyes. “I should feel sorry for Katara but considering every year we’ve had to deal with endless decisions over our anniversary, I don’t.” Raising his body temperature, he evaporated the droplets of water remaining on his skin, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. Catching sight of Sokka’s open mouth stare, he snorted. “What?”

“Do you know how hot that is?”

“What’s hot?”

Narrowing his eyes, he knew that Zuko knew what he meant. “Baby, you are a menace and a hazard.” 

Giving him a sly smile, Zuko dropped the towel into the hamper before moving to snag his robe, slipping into it, tying the sash closed loosely. “Since you pawned off your meeting to Katara, we have no plans until lunch now I take it. Because if I know your sister, and I do, she will expect to meet with us. If only to yell at you and by default, me.” His smile softened, love and fondness glittering in his gold eyes as he looked at Sokka. 

Stretching out his arms, Sokka made grabby hands at his husband, giving him full on polar dog eyes, lips wobbling into a pout. “Baaaaby come here.” He barely held back his laughter when Zuko immediately and without any hesitation gave in, striding across the room to where he stood. Fitting in his arms as if he belonged there. Resting his cheek on Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka breathed in his scent, nuzzling affectionately at the curve of his shoulder. 

His eyes drifted shut, joy bubbling up in his chest, arms tightening around Sokka, feeling his husband’s wind snuggly around his middle. Pressing his mouth to the side of Sokka’s head, he rubbed his nose back and forth in the soft, short hairs above one ear. “I love you.”

“Love you back,” he hummed softly, content to remain like this, wrapped up in each other. Pressing his face a little more into the side of Zuko’s throat, he slipped his hands down, gripping at Zuko’s hips, holding his husband tightly to him. 

Lifting a hand, Zuko brushed his fingers along the top of Sokka’s wolf tail, slipping down to stroke down his neck, along the shell of an ear. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, he leaned further into the warmth rolling off Zuko, soaking it up. Slowly, with a sigh, he pulled away, arms locked tight around Zuko even as he made space between them. “Hey. Can I ask you something, sweetheart?”

“Anything.” The answer was instant and the quickness of the response warmed Sokka through. “What’s on your mind?”

“After our anniversary party, can we take some time off and just go…elsewhere? Maybe Ba Sing Se or Omashu, or just anywhere.” Meeting Zuko’s eyes levelly, Sokka fought down his sudden burst of nerves, uncertain why he felt twitchy about asking for a vacation. “It’s been over a year since our last vacation and Uncle already said he’d cover for us if you agree.” 

Tapping his fingers against the small of Sokka’s back, Zuko studied him for a long, silent moment. “I don’t know. There’s meetings scheduled for the following week and delegates from the North Pole and the Earth Kingdom will be arriving for a summit.” Seeing the way Sokka’s face crumbles, he freed his hands, reaching to cup his husband’s face between his palms, tilting Sokka’s chin up. Making an impulsive decision, he spoke quietly in the drawn out silence. “I’ll talk to Uncle tonight. Ensure he knows about the treaties and the rest of the details to handle the talks in our place.”

Staring at him in stunned disbelief, a frail hope building in his chest, Sokka swallowed. “Really?”

“Sokka, you could ask me for anything and I’d do everything in my power to see it happens.” A slight pause then Zuko is clearing his throat. “Within reason. I wouldn’t murder anyone or go start another war or…” Trailing off, he saw the grin forming on the edges of Sokka’s lips and groaned. “You know what I mean!”

His laughter chased away the previous tension, expression bright and amused. “Oh baby,” he teased. “Still so awkward all these years later.”

Muttering under his breathe, he sharply elbowed the other man, face flaming. “Shut up.”

Draping himself across Zuko, Sokka continued to crackle with mirth. “Oh no. Baby, don’t say that. You know you love the sound of my voice.” Wiggling his eyebrows, he grinned as he hung over the other man’s left shoulder. “You just looooove the way I talk non-stop, especially in bed.”

Face heating up further, he groaned. “Sokka, please shut up.”

Pressing a kiss to the corner of Zuko’s mouth, he trailed up, brushing another soft kiss to the edge of his scar. Squeezing on him, Sokka finally pulled away, stretching arms over his head. Stepping away, he held out a hand. “We have the entire morning to ourselves.” 

Joining their hands, fingers intertwined, Zuko used his grip on Sokka’s hand to guide their linked hands up, lightly kissing knuckles. “What would you want to do?”

Scratching at an ear with his free hand, he gave him a long look. “Cuddle?”

“That’s all? I can send a servant to fetch us breakfast or we can sneak out of the palace.”

A mischievous glint formed in Sokka’s eyes, mouth twitching up at the corners. “Is my grumpy husband suggesting we sneak out for a morning of fun?”

“Yes? It’s been awhile since we’ve been outside the palace. But we can stay inside and cuddle if you want.” 

“No. I changed my mind. We’ll cuddle tonight. It’s been too long since we donned casual clothing and had a proper date.” Pulling away, he blew him a kiss, already spinning to rush towards the cabinet, his shirt flying through the air to smack against Zuko’s face.

A muffled, surprised yell, Zuko ripped the shirt off his head, throwing an unimpressed look at his husband’s bare back. 

“Hurry up, baby. Morning is drifting past!”

Grumbling to himself, Zuko stripped out of his robe, leaving the fabric pooling at his feet before joining Sokka next to the cabinet. Poking him in the side, he caught his attention. “Hand me my…thank you.” Dressing swiftly, he tied the sash in place. Accepting the cloak Sokka held out with a kiss of thanks, he secured the tie around his neck, pulling the hood up to hide his face. 

Rolling back and forth on his heels, a wide smile on his face, Sokka made sure to have his sword and boomerang with him. Offering Zuko his scabbard holding the twin dao, he popped a kiss to a barely visible jaw. “Meet you on the balcony.” Darting away, he made sure to grab both of their purses and his bag for any purchases made. 

Gold eyes watched Sokka as he ran off, the excitement rolling off his lover in waves. A slight smile pulled at his lips, fondness for the other man filling him. Making his way to the balcony, he propped elbows on the edge, searching for anyone that may be in the area. 

Behind him, he heard the faint sounds of Sokka finishing up. Tilting his head up, the Agni’s rays warming him, he didn’t startle when a body lightly pressed into his left side. Leaning towards his husband, Zuko murmured. “Ready?”

“Yeah!” Swinging over the railing with ease of long practice, he dropped down to the courtyard below, looking up.

Without a moment of hesitation, Zuko was following Sokka, cloak billowing outwards and upwards. Landing neatly, he took the lead, knowing the quickest way of sneaking out of the palace. 

He knew they could have just used the front gate, gone out with guards but Zuko preferred this. Him and Sokka, slipping away, enjoying the chances to throw off their titles and just be, as they roamed the capital, being alone in a way that they rarely could within palace walls.

Stopping at the hidden exit, he didn’t turn. Holding his hand out, he waited patiently for his husband to grasp hold. Feeling Sokka’s hand snuggly in his own, Zuko pushed at the wall, sliding through, pulling Sokka along, emerging on the other side together. Behind them the wall seamlessly shut once more.

Vibrating with excitement, Sokka tugged on the hand clinging to his, the earlier playfulness returning. “Hey, babe?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

A barely visible smile, a raspy voice answered him. “I love you too.”

  
**

  
Music floated through humid air, mixing with cheerful laughter, the sound of voices. Sitting off to the side, Sokka nursed a glass of sake, automatically tracking his husband as the other man danced with Suki, the sound of their laughter lost under the din of the party. Feeling someone come up, he glanced up, meeting Aang’s happy smile with one of his own. Tilting his glass up, he chuckled. “Hey. Finally got away from Toph?”

Groaning, he flopped down in a chair next to Sokka, head coming to rest on the table. “She got distracted by some of the North Water tribe ambassadors who took offense that a blind woman could be useful.” 

Heart stopping for a brief moment at Aang’s statement, Sokka’s hand tightened on his glass, mind racing as if he tried to untangle that sentence into what kind of international trouble it could cause. “Tui and La, I hope that she doesn’t spark an incident. It’s my _anniversary!_ ” Sokka knew he was whining but he was not looking forward to dealing with anything except having fun and enjoying the day he got married. “Where’s my sister? I can ask her to reign Toph in. No wait. Bad idea. Spirits. ” 

“Katara’s dancing with one of the Kiyoshi warriors.” Aang lifted his head to look up at his brother-in-law, expression sympathetic. “You know Toph will only stop for Zuko.”

Sighing, Sokka hauled himself out of his comfortable chair, leaving his now empty glass on the smooth wood of the table. Unhappiness clung to the slope of his shoulders, the corners of his mouth as he stepped away from the table. “Yeah. I know. Man the fort, Aang, I have a husband to fetch and a little sister to corral before she ruins my anniversary.” Stomping off, he ignored the way guests casted wary looks his way. 

There was movement in the crowd on the dance floor, someone shoving their way through, the faint sounds of protests barely heard over the music. Suki frowned, craning her head around to try and catch a glimpse of who was doing such a thing, faltering in the middle of the dance with Zuko. Her hand tightened on his elbow in surprise as she recognized Sokka, rapidly approaching them with fury in his eyes.

“Suki?” Zuko’s voice, confused, dragged her attention away from Sokka.

“Something’s wrong. Sokka’s headed this way and he looks furious,” she answered her friend’s unspoken question, already pulling away from Zuko. 

Turning his head, he caught sight of his approaching husband, blinking before narrowing his eyes at the anger boiling off Sokka, wondering what had set him off. A quick look over Sokka’s shoulder showed only Aang at the head table but their friend looked more sheepish than anything else. Waiting until his husband was close enough to hear over the din, he spoke. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I need you to come with me.” Clamping down on his arm, he yanked, dragging his husband away, barely giving Suki a glance. “She’ll only listen to you and if I go alone, I will cause an even bigger scene.”

Stumbling at the force of the pull, Zuko shot Suki a confused look before looking back at Sokka. “Who? Sokka, what’s going on?” He had to raise his voice slightly, almost shout over the voices and music, frantically trying to understand what had upset his husband so completely. 

“ _Toph."_ Hissing, Sokka tugged harder, speeding up the moment they broke free of the dance floor. He zeroed in on a small group seated around a table, angry voices just beginning to reach them. Suddenly slowing down, he turned to look at his husband, pleading in his eyes, on his face, in his voice. “You have to stop her, Zuko, before the Northern Water tribe ambassadors get pissed off more. You know how they still view women. Toph listens to you best.” His shoulders slumped, all the anger ebbing away, even as his eyes remained pleading. “It’s our anniversary. I really don’t want to spend the rest of the night putting out fires one of our family intentionally started.”

Understanding hit him. Slinging an arm around him, Zuko pulled Sokka close, quickly kissing him on the forehead. “I’ll take care of this. Why don’t you go find Suki while I do?” Releasing him, he nudged his husband back in the direction they came. “I’ll find you afterwards.”

Tension melted out of him at the words, a weak grin appearing. “Got it. Thanks, baby.” Turning away, he faded back into the crowd, trusting Zuko to deal with their friend.

Squaring his shoulders, Zuko turned in the direction of the table, easily spotting Toph and several Northern Water tribe men seated at the table with her. Approaching steadily, he stopped next to her, clearing his throat, grateful the table was far enough from the source of the music and much of the crowd to be heard without shouting. “Toph?”

“Sparky! Good, you’re here. You can help me win an argument with these stuck-up assholes.” 

Refraining from smacking his hand into his face, he barely resisted from groaning out loud. Turning his attention to the ambassadors, Zuko forced a bland smile, inclining his head when they recognized him. “Gentlemen, please excuse the interruption but I must speak with my sister.” 

Ignoring the confused looks the men gave one another, Zuko tapped Toph on the shoulder, urging her to follow him. Once they were out of hearing, he planted his feet, glad of the shadows hiding partially hiding them. “Toph, really? I know they are stuck up jerks with terrible views of what women are capable of but please, not tonight. Tomorrow morning, you can wreak havoc. Just lay off starting any trouble until then.” Pinching his the bridge of his nose, he exhaled. “Look, challenge them to a drinking contest if you want, we both know you can outdrink everyone here. But no starting fights tonight. It’s an important day for me and Sokka.”

Looking annoyed, she tapped one foot against the smooth stones of the courtyard. “They deserve what they get, Sparky.”

“Maybe so but not today. Get them drunk, steal their wallets but no fighting. Tomorrow you can cause as much chaos as you want. I’m asking you, as my little sister, not to cause an international incident on my wedding anniversary.” Zuko kept his tone level, knowing showing anger or frustration would only cause Toph to decide to run amok even more than she already planned. He knew she’d sense his sincerity and the truth of his words. 

“Fine. I’ll behave but only for tonight. It’ll be my present to you and Snoozles.”

Relief swamped him. “Thanks, Toph. I’ll have one of the servants bring some bottles of expensive sake to your table to help get them drunk faster.”

Crackling, she punched him in the side, ignoring the wince. “I knew I liked you best for a reason, Sparky.” Still crackling, Toph left him standing in shadows alone. 

Rubbing at his face, Zuko lowered his hand, turning back to the party. Spying a servant, he waved them down, giving instructions before he started searching the crowd for his husband as he skirted the edges of the dance floor, angling his way towards the table. A frown crossed his face, seeing no sign of Sokka anywhere, not even at the head table. 

Stopping next to the table that now held Katara and Aang, he continued searching for any sign of Sokka. “Have you seen Sokka?”

“He was dancing with one of your nobles’ daughters. Suki might know where he is, she’s over by the refreshment table.” Katara suggested, munching on a dumpling. “I think she saw him last.”

“Did you calm the situation down?”

Looking away from the crowd, he focused on Aang, noticing Katara pausing to turn towards Aang as well, confusion narrowing her eyes. “Yeah. I convinced her to get them drunk tonight and tomorrow she can wreck her usual form of havoc.” He left off the part about stealing their wallets, turning away to resume seeking out Sokka. Locating Suki where Katara said she was, he quickly hurried in the woman’s direction.

“Suki!”

Freezing in mid-step, Suki twisted in the direction of the call. “Oh hey. How did it go with Toph? Sokka told me what was happening.”

“She’ll refrain from creating any trouble for the night,” he grumbled. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk about. Have you seen Sokka?” Zuko felt off balanced, faint unease settling low in his stomach; he was unused to guarding his left side since Sokka fought his way to his side, dismantling each and every wall he had built to protect himself.

“Zuko? Are you alright?” Suki placed her hand on his arm, voice softening, a questioning edge to her words. “You look uncomfor….Oh. _Oh._ Your eye.” Her eyes flickered rapidly to his left, remembering a conversation from years ago. “Sokka said he needed some air. Try the turtleduck pond.”

The ball of tension in his chest eased and he gave her a half smile. “Thanks, Suki.” Pulling away, Zuko retraced his steps, using the shadows to his advantage as he made his temporary escape. 

**

  
“There you are.” 

Jumping at the voice, Sokka almost tumbled right into the pond. Falling onto his side, he jerked his head around, staring up at the shadowy form looming above him. Immediately recognizing his husband, he rolled onto his side, arms outstretched. “Hey.”

Sinking down onto the ground, legs tucked underneath, Zuko laid a palm over Sokka’s forehead, brushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes. “Toph promised to be on better behavior for the night. She’ll get them drunk.” Brushing his thumb over the furrow between Sokka’s eyes, he continued to study his husband. 

Breathing out, he shut his eyes, blocking out the sight of the crescent moon above and the concern on his beloved’s face. “Good. That’s good.”

“You don’t sound happy.”

“I was.” Sucking in a breathe, he squeezed his eyes closed tighter. “Is it really wrong of me to want my wedding anniversary to go smoothly for once? Last year you were still recovering from almost dying and me from being stabbed. The year before that I was sick and bedbound.” Lifting a hand, Sokka started ticking off all the things that happened each year around their anniversary. “Our second anniversary, you got called away to meet with Bumi. Third anniversary, my dad needed my help…” Trailing off, he laid there sulking. “I want one year where we’re all together, celebrating. No problems with the council, no sudden meetings with foreign monarchs, just our family being together for one of the most important days of my life.”

Bending forward, Zuko scooped Sokka up, positioning his pouting husband in his lap, one arm securely around his back, holding him in place. “Sweetheart, no. It isn’t wrong for you to want that.” Pulling out the pet name he reserved for special occasions, he planted a soft kiss to the furrow of Sokka’s forehead, stroking his hand up and down his back. “I’m sorry things started spiraling out of control. Do you want to ditch the party?”

“No!” Protesting, he sighed, slumping forward, face squished into one silk covered shoulder. “It’s not your fault, baby.” Sinking further into the warmth radiating off his husband, Sokka sighed again. “Can we stay out here a little longer? Just the two of us? I’m not ready to rejoin the others.”

Smoothing his palms along the dips of Sokka’s back and hips, Zuko tilted his head, placing a soft kiss to the crown of Sokka’s head. “Anything you want, sweetheart.” Leaning back against the tree, he held onto his husband.

Tucking himself closer to Zuko, Sokka nuzzled at a broad shoulder, welcoming the warmth and comfort Zuko willingly gave. He could hear the faint strains of music dancing through the warm summer air, coming from the neighboring courtyard, where all their friends and guests were celebrating. Breathing in and out, he soaked up his husband’s presence, the solidness of familiar arms holding him, reminding him of how far they’ve come since the war ended. 

“Zuko.”

“Hm?” The chest under him vibrated with the questioning noise.

“I don’t regret anything.” Leaving his face pressed into Zuko’s throat, he felt more than saw the puzzled look being tossed his way. “There’s nothing about our life I regret,” he whispered, clarifying his words. “Even when things feel like they are going wrong or I’m upset about those things, I don’t regret a moment since we got together. I’d always choose you.”

Heart clenching painfully at the confession, Zuko unwound an arm, lifting his hand to press it in the curve of Sokka’s neck, fingertips dragging over blue silk. “I. Thank you. For telling me.” Lowering his voice, a hushed silence wrapping around them, he continued. “I will always choose you too.”

“Spirits, what did I do to deserve you.” Sokka’s voice was low, painful.

“You have that wrong. You are far too good for me,” Zuko muttered, starting to stroke loose hair, musing the strands. “I thank the spirits every day for bringing us together, for having your love.”

Mouth opening then closing, Sokka tried to fight down the blush threatening to crawl up his neck and face. “Zuko, when did you get so romantic?”

“Only on our anniversary.”

Laughing, he squeezed on his husband. “You sap.”

Hiding his smile in the side of Sokka’s head, he was happy to hear his husband sounding more like himself. 

Settling until he was comfortable once more, Sokka slid his hands up and down the arms enclosing him, back pressed to Zuko’s chest, head leaning back to rest on one shoulder. “Just a little longer, please.”

“We’ll stay out here as long as you want, love.” The words were a promise, hanging between them in the stillness.

Closing his eyes, Sokka settled in, listening to the faint music. As much as he wanted to return to their party, he wanted this moment to last even longer more. Feeling the love of his life’s embrace, the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back, a pair of lips resting against the nape of his neck, hands pressed into his stomach, holding him close.

  
He had everything he needed right there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping his promise, Zuko takes Sokka on a long vacation around the world. After a brief stop at the Sun Warriors' island where they receive a belated anniversary present neither expect, they continue forth, having fun along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the chapter I originally planned to write. But a comment from a lovely reader planted a seed of an idea in my head and I decided to run with it. 
> 
> Iroh was supposed to be in it more but the chapter was getting on the long side so I cut some of what I had planned out. It might show up in the next chapter but for now, enjoy! 
> 
> Also there is some mild sexual overtones in the chapter though no actual sex this time around. And mentions of past trauma.

“You know, baby, when I suggested we get away for a vacation, I didn’t mean going to a ruin. Not even the Sun Warriors ruins which is less of a ruin and more of a faking it in plain sight kind of place.” Mouth turned down in a frown, Sokka stood at the edges of the Sun Warriors ruins, purposely refusing to look over at where Zuko stood a few feet away. “Kind of meant we’d stay at a nice inn, visit some old friends, see some new sights, eat a lot of good food, go shopping.”

Finally tossing his husband an unimpressed glance, arms folded across his chest, he wondered why Zuko brought him here of all places for their vacation. 

“We’re only staying for the night.”

Head whipping around, he stared at Zuko with growing confusion. “What?”

“A week ago, a letter arrived via Aang. The Sun Warriors’ chief requested a visit but since we’re keeping their existence a secret, they sent the message to Uncle who forwarded it to Aang who passed it along to me.” Shading his eyes, Zuko calmly searched for any hint of the approaching warriors, a non-descriptive vessel securely tied up to the remains of a dock. “He didn’t explain why he was suddenly reaching out but it had to be important and since it wasn’t that far out of our way, I thought we’d swing by on our way to Omashu.”

Blinking, Sokka took in this, continuing to pointedly stare at his husband, mouth slightly open. “What.”

Turning his head, Zuko calmly lifted his eyebrow, the faintest bit of amusement glittering in his eyes. “Something wrong, love?”

“You.” Throwing out his arm, he pointed wildly at Zuko. Finally groaning, he threw his arms up into the air. “You are an asshole.”

Chuckling, Zuko winked his bad eye at Sokka, if only to see the reaction the action would get. And he wasn’t disappointed when Sokka let out a louder groan, fingers tugging at the sides of his head, messing up the short strands of hair. Opening his mouth to continue teasing his husband, he stopped on spotting movement approaching. 

Noticing when Zuko grew serious, he followed his gaze, seeing what caught his attention and stood up a little straighter, shuffling sideways until his arm was almost touching Zuko’s left. Sokka felt his husband relax once he was positioned on his blind side. Brushing their fingers together, he aimed a quick smile at Zuko, feeling warm by the returned smile.

Facing forward as the rapidly approaching group neared them, Zuko waited until the chief was close enough to speak with without shouting. Bowing briefly to the man in respect, he rose back up, catching the vanishing edge of surprise in the warriors’ faces. 

“Fire Lord Zuko.” The chief looked much the same as he had all those years ago. Inclining his head in response to the bow, his eyes shifted over to Sokka. “You, I do not recognize.”

“This is my husband, Prince Consort Sokka, of the Southern Water tribe. He is Avatar Aang’s brother-in-law and fought at our side during the Battle of Sozin’s Comet. Along with Suki of the Kiyoshi warriors and Toph Beifong, he took down the airship fleet.” Zuko’s voice was level, the slightest hint of pride audible in his voice. Sokka felt himself flushing at the near silent praise, fingers itching suddenly to grasp his husband’s hand.

“Hm. High praise indeed. If Zuko trusts you then we shall as well. Welcome, Sokka.”

“Er. Thanks?” 

“You are probably wondering why I sent for you.” 

Sharing a quick glance with Sokka, Zuko turned his attention to the chief, nodding. “The thought has crossed my mind. You went through a lot of trouble contacting my uncle, passing the message through him and Aang before it reached me. Is something the matter?”

“No. Not in the way you think. Come. We will discuss this more back at our camp.” Turning away, he beckoned them to follow. 

Frowning, Zuko silently took hold of Sokka’s hand, tangling their fingers, confusion settling in his belly. Trailing after the small group, he wondered what could have been so important the Sun Warriors would reach out to him after all these years. He had kept his side of the promise to ensure their existence remained a secret so what changed?

“Hey. You okay?” Sokka whispered, tugging at his hand, blue eyes bright with worry.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Trying to understand why they contacted me after thirteen years. Aang and I only told you guys about our trip here and none of you would spill that to anyone outside our group.” 

“Maybe the masters wanted to see you?”

Frowning a little at the thought, he sighed, shrugging. “We’ll find out when the chief is ready to explain,” Zuko decided. “No point in fretting over it.”

Sokka’s sudden laughter, muffled as it was, dragged Zuko’s attention over to him. “What?”

“Babe. You sounded so mature right then. It was hot.”

Narrowing his good eye at him, Zuko heard the undertone of Sokka’s words and pointedly ignored it.

Grinning, he continued to snicker as they walked along, passing by impressive buildings despite centuries of decay. Swinging their hands back and forth, Sokka hummed, watching the warriors ahead of them cautiously; even though they had been welcomed and Zuko and Aang returned from a previous trip unscathed, Sokka wasn’t willing to let his guard down. Even though Uncle vouched for them, he was wary. 

“Hey. It’s okay, Sokka,” Zuko whispered, nudging him with an elbow. “The Sun Warriors wouldn’t have contacted me unless it was important.”

“You’re right. It is important.” The two men startled at the voice, turning as one to look at the woman standing in the middle of the path, her expression serene. “The masters insisted that we reach out to you, Fire Lord Zuko, and so we did. We do not know why but the masters wish to see you once more.” Turning, she beckoned to them, leading them into, courtyard where the rest of the warriors stood. 

Head lifting, Sokka stared up at the steps leading up to the massive temple, squinting as he stared upwards. “What’s up there?”

“The Eternal Flame.” 

“The what?”

“The Eternal Flame. It was a gift from the first firebenders, the dragons.” Zuko turned away from the stairs, sensing that he wouldn’t have to ascend them for another piece of the flame. “The Sun Warriors guard it as they do the masters.”

“Huh. Okay.” Squeezing on his hand, he trailed alongside his husband as they moved towards the chief together. 

Regarding them, the chief spread his arms wide once they came to a stop before him. “Fire Lord Zuko, we have called you here to go before the masters.” Stepping aside, he motioned towards the path leading up to the masters’ dens. 

Taking a step, Zuko stopped suddenly when the chief threw a hand up, a frown on his face. “What?”

“Just you, your husband must wait here.”

“Now wait a minu…”

“Sokka, it’s okay.” Squeezing his hand, he silenced the other man’s protests with a quick kiss. “I’ll be fine.” Releasing his hand, Zuko nodded at the chief, beginning to walk away, giving Sokka one last look, a brief smile, before he turned away.

Nervously twitching, Sokka did not like this at all. Ignoring the people surrounding him, he kept his gaze locked on Zuko, loathing every step his husband took, more distance growing between them. Sending a silent prayer up to Yue, he toyed with his necklace, refusing to look away from the sight of his husband climbing the stairs. 

A hand on his arm jerked him out of his thoughts and he twitched, pulling away, hand reaching for his sword. 

“Be calm.” It was the same woman as before, her face never shifting out of the look of serenity. “Come. Sit.” Waving her arm, she motioned to a cushion. 

Hesitating, he glanced back in the direction of his husband’s ever shrinking form. Giving in with a halfhearted sigh, Sokka slunk over to the cushion, flopping down on it, sulking. 

  
**

He wanted to pause, to turn and look back down at the group below, the need to check on Sokka rising but he shoved it down, knowing he needed to continue forward. He’d make it up to Sokka later for this detour later.

Reaching the top, he faltered, uncertain what to do. Without a partner, he couldn’t perform the dragons dance properly. Dimly he heard the horn sound and glanced to the right before turning to his left, he searched for any sign of Ren and Shaw appearing. Turning around completely, Zuko peered down at the tiny figures at the base of the stairs, unable to make out any details. 

Frowning, he groaned, throwing hands up into the air at the lengthening silence in annoyance; this wasn’t what happened last time. Dropping his arms down to hang at his sides, he stood in the center of the path leading to the two caves, eyes flickering back and forth, trying to spot any movement. 

Suddenly the ground rattled, a rush of wind whipping over him as the dragons emerged, wings beating furiously at the air. Lifting his arms to shield his face, Zuko grimaced but held his ground, feeling Ren and Shaw slow down and begin to hover above him. Lowering his arms, he looked up, meeting their eyes. 

Bowing low to them, Zuko held the position, feeling the dragons watching him. Hot breathe washed over him, and his head jerked up, staring right into the open maw of a mouth full of sharp teeth. He froze for only a second before he managed to gather his wits. “I have come as requested, Masters Ren and Shaw.”

Far below, Sokka tumbled to his feet, heart in his throat, watching as the tiny form of his husband bend over, a massive dragon hovering above him, mouth clearly open. “Zuko!”

The chief glanced at him. “He is safe. The masters will not hurt one that they previously accepted.”

Swallowing down bile, Sokka wanted to protest. Tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, heart pounding against his rib cage, he couldn’t find the words, terror locking his throat up. Hands shaking, he sunk back down on the cushion as his legs gave out, unable to look away.

Slowly rising out of the bow, Zuko saw the dragons share a look, Shaw retreating to one of the caves only to return moments later. Something small slammed into his chest so hard that he stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Automatically wrapping his arms around whatever had rammed into him, he worried for a moment he had been attacked but there was no pain, no blood. 

His good eye widened as he made sense what he held. A tiny red baby dragon was tucked to his chest. Quickly looking up, he saw the masters give him what felt like amusement before the pair shot off, leaving him alone on top of the narrow rocky platform, the baby dragon chirping contently into his tunic. 

Dazed, Zuko turned and made his way back to the waiting Sun Warriors and his husband, wondering how he was going to explain _this_.

Unable to wait any longer, Sokka scrambled to his feet, shouting his husband’s name before the older man was anywhere near the bottom. “Zuko!” Skidding to a halt at the base of the stairs, he started to bound up them, ignoring the protests from behind, not stopping until he was only a few feet away. “Zuko?”

Scanning his husband for any injury, he froze as something small and red popped out of the other man’s folded arms. Jaw dropping, Sokka stared. And stared. Lifting his hands to rub at his eyes, he peered through his fingers, checking that he saw what he thought. “Babe?”

His mouth opened, then closed, only to reopen but nothing came out for a long moment. Finally he stuttered out. “Say hello to our son?”

What.

_What._

“What?!” 

Holding the dragon at arms’ length, Zuko cringed, realizing he had said the wrong thing. “Um. The masters. They decided to give me a baby dragon?”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know. It’s not as if they talk.”

Smacking his hand into his face, Sokka wanted to shake sense into his husband. Groaning loudly, he dragged his hand downwards, making a frustrated noise. “Zuko. Love of my life, darling, baby, we’re not exactly set up to take care of a baby, especially a _baby dragon!”_

Frowning at his husband, Zuko protectively drew the baby dragon back to his chest, cupping a hand over his little ears. “You’re going to hurt his feelings.”

Oh spirits. Sokka knew that look. He knew that look far too well. _He was a complete sucker for that look._

Knowing when he was beat, Sokka saw that animal lover Zuko had risen, the soft look in his husband’s eyes one reserved only for animals and occasional Sokka himself. “Alright. Okay. We have a dragon son. What’s his name?”

“Druk.”

“…I love how you took just so long in deciding that, Zuko.”

Shrugging, he stroked a finger down the back of Druk’s neck, moving down the stairs until he was level with Sokka. Shifting Druk into one arm, he held out his other to Sokka. “It seemed like a good fit and you named a turtleduck Boomerang so you aren’t in any place to talk, love.” 

Barely resisting from sticking out his tongue, Sokka noticed the little dragon was crawling its way up Zuko’s arm to his shoulder, creeping directly in his direction. Waiting until they reached the bottom of the stairs before offering a hand for inspection, he had to admit the little thing was adorable. 

_Shit._

Spotting the knowing look on Zuko’s face, Sokka knew the other man realized was going on in his head and sighed, giving in to the inevitable. “You have to be the one to tell Uncle about our new baby.”

His right eye widened, a faint pleading visible in the bright gold eye. “Sokka…”

“No. No way. I claim Uncle but this is all you, babe.” Refusing, Sokka tried to fold his arms across his chest, but the grip Zuko maintained on his hand prevented him. Grinning at the sight of Zuko pouting, clearly attempting to change his mind, he leaned in to swiftly kiss his unscarred cheek. “As cute as you are, that’s not going to work.”

Mouth turning further downwards in a pout, he opened his mouth to retort when the chief interrupted them. Expression smoothing out, Zuko put convincing Sokka to be the one to talk to Uncle on the backburner, his attention now back on the Sun Warriors.

“I see that the masters have chosen you to raise their offspring,” he murmured, eyes fixed on Druk as the dragon crawled across Sokka’s shoulders, inspecting the man curiously. “It is a great honor.”

“Nothing will happen to him,” Zuko promised, head turning slightly to bring his husband and Druk into view, softness returning to his eyes.

“The masters trust you, and so shall we.”

Bowing respectfully, Zuko was not surprised when the Sun Warriors decided they had overstayed their welcome but readily accepted the basket of food pressed onto them the moment they reached the half ruined dock. “Thank you.” Untying the rope, he tossed it onto the deck, pushing the ship away from the dock before leaping over the railing, landing neatly.

He didn’t watch as the island grew smaller, Sokka handling the sails with ease, a curious little dragon perched on his husband’s head. Smiling at the sight, he made his way over, coming to a stop next to the other man, looping an arm around his waist. 

Watching Zuko out of the corner of an eye, he was prepared to outwait his husband as long as it took. Feeling Druk crawl down off his head and onto Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka fought back a smile at how adorable it was to see Zuko immediately melt and gently pet the tiny animal. 

Silence reigned and Sokka suddenly could no longer stand it. “So. Omashu?”

“Omashu. Then anywhere you want to go.”

“Ba Sing Sa.”

“Sokka.”

“What? Ba Sing Sa has amazing markets!”

“And just happens to be where Uncle lives.”

“You don’t say.”

“Sokka.”

“The one and only, please don’t wear my name out.”

“You. You are impossible.”

Laughter, bright and cheerful, rung out, startling Druk into flapping tiny wings, Sokka’s grin equally as bright and just as amused. “Oh, sweetheart, you knew that about me from the moment we met.”

Groaning, he had walked right into that. “Spirits, why did I fall in love with you again.”

“For my winning personality. Also, my great ass.” Sokka’s grin widened, mischievous and an edge of something achily familiar Zuko recognized during moments of complete privacy. Immediately covering Druk’s ears, he frowned back at him. “Not to mention, my ability to make you scream as I su...”

“Okay!” Face flaming, Zuko shot him a look. “Don’t talk like that in front of our son.”

His smile softened, the mischief fading as Sokka leaned in to lightly kiss Zuko. “Your wish is my command, babe.”

“Ugh, you are a sap.”

“Takes one to know one,” he teased back.

Leaning into his husband’s side, Zuko refrained from reminding Sokka that Uncle was not currently in Ba Sing Sa. Eventually Sokka would remember but he was not the one to bring that up. 

Slinging an arm around broad shoulders, he hugged the other man to his side, pressing a messy, noisy kiss to the side of Zuko’s head. Relaxing further with each mile between them and the Sun Warriors’ island, Sokka basked in the warmth that was Zuko.

The silence wrapping around them was peaceful, a balm to the craziness that had been their lives lately. His arm slipped a little further down, coming to rest just above the swell of his ass, holding Sokka closer by his hips. Closing his eyes, Zuko let himself relax into the comfortable atmosphere.

Mouth twitching up into an unseen smile, Sokka kept his gaze forward, one hand lightly resting on the wheel, guiding the ship forward. Tilting his head a little to the side, he nuzzled at Zuko’s temple, a tender moment of affection building between them. Feeling him lean into the touch, he hummed softly, not making any attempt to break the tranquility of this moment.

**

Awareness returned bit by slow bit. A painful sounding groan broke the air, causing him to wince as the pain in his head surged and Sokka dimly realized that he had been the groaner. Burrowing deeper into the soft, thick covers, he fumbled one hand outward, searching for a warm body, a faint whine as his hand met with only cooling sheets. 

Lifting his head with effort, he cracked his eyes open, immediately regretting the action when bright light filled his hazy vision. Blinking rapidly, he clutched at his head, vision slowly clearing. A dark red face peered into his own.

Letting out a yip, Sokka threw himself backwards, falling off the bed in a tangle of covers and limbs, heart pounding. “Fuck!”

“Don’t curse around our son,” came the voice that belonged to the body Sokka had been reaching for only a minute ago.

“Tell our son to respect his sleeping father and not stick his face into mine when I’m waking up with a hangover!” Oh spirits, yelling was a terrible idea. The pain in his head tripled, his vision swimming and he had to swallow several times to push the rising bile back down.

Light footsteps approached, Zuko coming into Sokka’s field of vision, the unamused look he wore barely hid the concern hovering in the back of his eyes. “I told you not to drink so much last night.”

Opening his mouth to fire back a retort, Sokka’s stomach clenched painfully, the throb in his head increasing even more. Turning green, he thrashed, fighting to untangle himself before he lost the battle with his stomach. Hands were suddenly there, helping him right himself, a bucket shoved under his face.

Heaving, he grabbed hold, wrapping himself around the bucket, feeling hands running soothingly up and down the curve of his spine. Continuing to hug the bucket, Sokka sat up, stomach rolling unpleasantly. Closing his eyes, he cradled the bucket to his chest, breathing shallowly through his nose, hearing the soft rustle of fabric as Zuko rose, moved away. A soft questioning chirp came from the bed and he felt Druk’s slight weight land on his shoulder. Burying a wince as the motion caused his head to ache harder, he didn’t try to shoo the dragon off.

“Here. Take this.” 

Opening his eyes, Sokka stared at the hand in front of his face, a cup of steaming tea being offered. Shaking his head, he angled his head down and away.

“Sokka, this will help. It’s Uncle’s hangover remedy.”

Noisily sighing, he gave in. Accepting the cup with a grimace, Sokka tossed the contents back, his stomach clenching and for a moment he thought he was going to get sick again. Then the magic tea worked, the queasiness fading away. Sagging in relief, he took the glass of water now Zuko was holding. Sipping at it, he winced as his head reminded him it still hurt. 

“What’s wrong?” The worry in Zuko’s voice was apparent, and Sokka knew the older man was mentally categorizing every twitch and noise he made, searching for the cause. “Your head?”

Giving him the slightest of nods, Sokka finished the glass of water and held it back, body sagging further against the bed, barely aware of Zuko shuffling away. Until warm hands bordering on hot were gripping him, hauling him off the floor and back onto the soft surface of their bed. 

“Go back to sleep, love,” Zuko murmured, voice low, a hand stroking gently over Sokka’s forehead. 

Pressing into the touch, he mumbled something, the steady pounding in his head fading as unconsciousness claimed him once more.

Mouth pulled down in unhappiness, Zuko kept up the constant petting, hoping to ease some of the discomfort his husband felt. A glance at Druk, the little dragon curled up tightly to the side of Sokka’s throat, he smiled. Hesitating for only a moment, he decided to screw starting his day. Removing his over robe, he slipped under the covers with Sokka, pulling the other man to his chest, brushing fingers over his hair. Kissing Sokka’s temple, he tucked his husband’s head under his chin.

For once, they had all the time in the world to go at their own pace. 

  
**

  
Rolling onto his back, Sokka laid there for several long seconds, arms askew, forehead crinkled. Wiggling his toes, his fingers, he took stock of how he felt, recalling how awful he had felt the last time he woke. Easing his eyes open, he stared blurry at the ceiling, grateful that he seemed to have slept through the worse of the hangover. That or Uncle’s tea was the miracle worker it was claimed to be.

Sitting up with a tired moan, he stretched his arms above his head, looking around the room, searching for any sign of Zuko. Disappointed but unsurprised that his husband was nowhere to be found, Sokka swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself to a standing position. Deciding a hot bath was just the thing, he padded towards the bathroom beckoning to him.

Sinking down into the tub full of steaming water, Sokka wondered where Zuko had wandered off to and decided it was a thought to worry about later. Rolling his shoulders, tight muscles relaxing under heat sinking into his muscles, he grabbed the bar of soap and started to clean himself up. 

  
Head rolling back against the edge of the tub, he lazily ran the towel across his chest, eyes drifting closed, almost being lulled back to sleep. 

The muffled sound of a door opening and closing chased every hint of sleepiness away. Sitting up, Sokka tensed, eyes fixed on the closed bathroom door, ears straining for any hint of who just came into the room beyond. Relaxing at the voice calling his name, he answered. “In the bathroom, babe.”

Pushing the door open, Zuko leaned into the bathroom. “Feeling better?”

“Tui and La, don’t remind me,” he complained, rising to his feet. “I am never going to let Bumi challenge me to another drinking contest. He’s as bad as Toph.” Reaching for a towel, Sokka blew damp hair out of his eyes, catching Zuko’s amused look. “Must be an earthbender thing but that doesn’t explain how you, Sifu Hotman, was able to avoid getting drunk too. I saw how much you had!”

“I burned off the alcohol.”

Jaw dropping, Sokka spluttered. “You what.”

His lips curled up into a small, pleased smile. “I used my firebending to burn off the alcohol. How do you think I get through so many banquets without becoming severely hungover the next morning?”

“I thought you just had a huge tolerance! That’s not fair at all, Zuko. You let me get drunk while you match me glass for glass and don’t suffer with me the next morning.” Sokka scowled at the man laughing at him, towel dangling forgotten from one hand, real annoyance humming through him. 

His mirth died away, catching the sight that Sokka was truly on his way of being angry. Faltering, Zuko hated the uncomfortable squirm of nausea that hit him in that moment, an old fear rising up to choke him. Dragging his gaze down and away, he focused on a spot on the tiles, swallowing thickly against old trauma threatening to drag him down into a mindset he thought he left behind almost a decade ago. “I’m sorry.”

 _Oh shit. Shit. Shit shit._ Sokka knew that look. Knew the way Zuko’s shoulders rolled inward, how he was suddenly unable to meet his eyes; it was ingrained in his mind, would always be burned into his memory, no matter how many years passed since it reared up. Rubbing a hand over his face, he cursed at himself for getting angry over something so dumb. For letting it show. 

Dropping the towel, he crossed the space between them, slinging arms around Zuko and yanking him forward. Pressing him to his chest, Sokka buried his face into the side of long, shaggy hair, messily kissing whatever skin he could reach. “No. Don’t. I shouldn’t have gotten mad over something so stupid, Zuko.” Smoothing his hand along a tense shoulder, down his back, Sokka crowded closer, trying his best to soothe the tightness running through Zuko, rubbing his nose along the shell of an ear, peppering kisses to his hair, his neck, his ear. Slowly he felt Zuko relax and relaxed himself. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” 

He felt like such an ass. He _knew_ how Zuko responded to anger, his husband’s flight or fight instinct snapping into existence when faced with such things; more often Zuko shut down, falling into old patterns when it was from someone who he loved. Moving until he stood in front of Zuko, he ran his palms down both shoulders, not stopping until their fingers were laced together. “Zuko, look at me.” Tugging lightly at their joined hands, he waited until Zuko lifted his head, eyes meeting his own.

“Are you okay?” Rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the dips of Zuko’s knuckles, he held his gaze steadily, concern filling his blue eyes. 

His throat bobbed, fear lingering in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe, reminding himself sternly this was Sokka. Zuko had so few people he trusted without reservation and Sokka was at the top of that short list. Opening his eyes, he tried to smile, squeezing on the hands clinging to his own. “I’ll be okay.” 

Using the grip he had on Zuko to pull him forward, Sokka released one hand, looping the arm tightly around still tense shoulders, cradling him to his chest, chin resting on top of his head. “Okay.” Nuzzling his cheek into the top of mused dark hair, he dropped a kiss to the soft strands. “Want to go out and get lunch? ….How late IS it?”

“It’s not lunch time anymore, love,” he teased, forcibly dragging his mind back to the present, away from the fear hovering in the back of his mind. “You slept through breakfast and lunch, but it’s not time for dinner either.” His good ear was pressed to Sokka’s chest, the steady beat of his heart soothing in a way little else could ever be. Relaxing fully, Zuko tilted his head sideways, kissing bare skin just above his heart. 

Relief hit him, that little action of Zuko’s chasing away all his persisting worry. Loosening his grip on his husband, Sokka took a half step back, a wry smile growing. “Explains why I’m starving,” he chuckled. Taking another step away, he turned, moving to where his bag laid on one of the many chairs, rooting through it for clothing. “Hey. Next time we visit Bumi, remind me that it’s a terrible idea to have a drinking contest with him.” Shaking out a tunic, he started dressing. “And to thank Uncle for keeping us supplied with his miracle tea.” 

Feeling Druk landing on his shoulder with a flutter of displaced air, Zuko lifted a hand to stroke the dragon’s small head gently, openly admiring Sokka as the other man dressed. “Or next time I can just switch out the wine for water. Once you’re tipsy, you stop noticing exactly what you’re drinking.” 

That sounded like him. That really did sound like him. Stifling a laugh, Sokka finished dressing, hands moving up to quickly secure his hair in its usual wolf tail. Grabbing hold of his purse and the bag he always carried while hitting town, he turned towards Zuko, arms extended, a playful smile on his face. “So. How do I look?”

“Like yourself. Except in green and gold.” Lifting his eyebrow, Zuko glanced from his husband down to himself, amused that Sokka had chosen an outfit that was almost identical to the one he himself wore. Carefully plucking Druk off his shoulder, he gently tucked the baby dragon into a bag resting cross ways over his body, leaving the flap partially open. Holding out his hand once Druk was secure, he gave Sokka a small smile when the other man immediately latched on. 

“Gonna feed me finally?” 

Rolling his eyes, he elbowed Sokka on their way out of their temporary room. “You’re acting as if I let you starve.”

Dramatically draping himself halfway across Zuko, mindful of Druk’s presence, Sokka sighed gustily. “I’m so hungry, babe.”

“Oh hush. We’re going to get food. Maybe next time, you’ll want to stay with Bumi at the palace instead of renting a room so you can get room service.” 

“Nah. I like Bumi and all but last time we stayed with him, he came wandering into our room in the middle of the night. You were passed out and I really didn’t appreciate him seeing either of us naked.”

“What?”

Floundering, Sokka coughed. “Um yeah. You had fallen asleep just after I finished cleaning you up. I was about to go clean myself up when he came in. Having him see you naked is not anywhere near my Must Have list.” Sokka caught sight of how Zuko frowned, the edges of his mouth turning downwards and bumped his side firmly, causing the other man to glance at him. “Luckily, he took one look, hummed and left without saying anything and I had been able to position myself to block his line of sight. Still, I prefer the privacy of an inn.”

Oh Agni, he was never going to be able to look Bumi in the eyes again. He knew exactly when Sokka was referring to too. Groaning loudly, Zuko felt his face heating up at the memory; despite the embarrassment rushing through him, it still was one of his favorite memories. 

“Babe? ….Are you angry I kept that from you?” Sokka hated how nervous he sounded, the way his voice betrayed him, wobbling slightly. 

“What?” Dragging his gaze over to his husband, he saw an uneasy expression lurking in Sokka’s eyes, saw the way he tried not to show his discomfort. “No. I’m not angry. I understand why you didn’t bring it up.” Pulling on his hand, Zuko dragged Sokka forward, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss, hoping to comfort his husband the way Sokka had done for him earlier. “Spirits, the very thought of Bumi seeing us naked is so embarrassing.”

Relaxing against him, he hummed happily into the kiss, reluctantly pulling away when his stomach growled hungrily. Seeing the amusement in Zuko’s eyes, Sokka stuck his tongue out at him then used his grip on his arm to drag him outside.

  
**

  
Zuki wanted to smack his hands over his face, hiding from the knowing looks Sokka kept throwing in his direction. He knew why his husband was looking at him in such a way. Shame filled him as he remembered how he kept forgetting to write Uncle during the three months they had taken off to travel. 

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered, free hand stroking along Druk’s head, the dragon not so little anymore, almost too big to be carried easily, much less in one arm. 

“I did tell you to write Uncle every time we reached a new town or city.” Pointing out helpfully, Sokka side-eyed the darker hair man, an innocent grin planted on his face. A grin he knew Zuko would see right through, and did by the telling half annoyed glance thrown in his direction. 

“I forgot!” Groaning, he rubbed at his left eye, feeling an ache settling in. “I was enjoying our vacation and getting use to raising a baby dragon. There was a lot to learn!”

Freeing his hand, Sokka propped his elbow on Zuko’s shoulder, grin deepening. “Don’t forget all the sex. It was nice to know no one was going to burst in on us during sex.”

“Sokka! Our son is too young to hear about sex!” Trying to cover Druk’s ears, he turned his head to frown at him.

“Zuko. Babe. Light of my life, he’s a dragon, and a baby. Probably doesn’t even understand us very well yet. Only words he seems to understand is his name, food and sleep.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you.” 

Opening his mouth, Zuko shut it, realizing he had walked into that and sighed. “Alright. Alright.” Sulking, he shifted Druk to both arms, feeling Sokka fling his arm around his waist and leaned into the solid warmth. “Are we going to reach Ember island by nightfall?”

Raising his free hand, Sokka shielded his eyes, peering skyward then to the horizon, judging something Zuko would never understand. “Maybe. If the winds hold, we should. If they stop, we’ll have to try again in the morning. Good thing we have food and water stocked up.”

“Sokka?”

“Hmm?”

He was suddenly, unexpectedly, nervous, the words lodged in his throat, good eye locked on the beloved face gazing back, a slowly growing concern forming in those blue eyes he loved staring into so much. Trying to swallow down the tightness in his throat, Zuko jumped a little when a brown hand, warmed by the sun, touched his unscarred cheek.

“Zuko? Is something wrong?”

“No! Yes? I don’t know.” Exhaling, he carefully set Druk down, giving Sokka his full attention, trying to drag his thoughts into some form of order. “Are you happy?” He blurted.

Blinking, Sokka tried to make sense of why Zuko would ask that question now of all times. “Okay. This sounds like it’s going to get emotional so I’m going to toss the anchor now and trim the sails. Have a seat, babe, I’ll be back in a few.” Abandoning his position at the rear of the vessel, he set to work; soon the boat was gliding to a halt, the sails no longer catching the wind. 

Joining Zuko at the makeshift shelter set around before the mast, Sokka flopped down on the cushions and blankets that made up their bed. “So, what’s going on, babe? Why are you suddenly asking me this?”

Toying with the necklace Sokka made him, its match around Sokka’s throat, Zuko stared down at Druk as the dragon laid curled up in his lap, sound asleep. “Things have been stressful and our vacation is coming to an end. I know you’ve been stressed, we both have, but you also seemed unhappy at times.”

Cutting him off before Zuko could continue blaming himself for everything that happened, not just in the last two years, but since probably forever, Sokka reached for his hands, taking them in his own, squeezing. “Okay, whoa, stop right there. Zuko, honey, I have been upset and stressed and angry but none of it is anything you did or have done. You’ve been nothing but great.” Tugging at his hands, he kept his eyes trained on Zuko’s face. “What’s really bothering you?”

Ugh. He should have known Sokka would see right through him. Letting out a soft groan, a lick of flames trailing after the air, Zuko tore his gaze away, settling it on their joined hands, admiring the way Sokka’s darker skin looked against his own paler ones. “Wondering if you miss the South Pole. You haven’t been back home in years and I’m worried I’m being selfish.”

That. That was not what Sokka had expected. Blinking rapidly, he held up their linked hands, unwilling to let go even as he brushed fingers across Zuko’s face, wiping at the tears spilling down Zuko’s right cheek. “I do miss it and it’ll always be my first home. But, babe, my home is where you are. You _are_ my home. I’d be absolutely miserable if separated from you for more than a month or two. Dad knows he can ask me to come help any time and I will but I outgrew it before we ever got together.” Shaking their hands lightly, he hoped he got through Zuko’s thick skull.

Searching his eyes for any hint Sokka lied, Zuko saw none. “I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m not letting you apologize for something that’s not your fault.” Leaning forward to press his forehead to Zuko’s, Sokka bumped noses with him, scooting closer, knees bumping together. “I’m exactly where I want to be.” Deciding to lighten the subject, he grinned, kissing the tip of Zuko’s nose. “Man, we’ll need to take three month long vacations more often. I feel so much better. No guards hovering, absolutely zero assassination attempts, no councilors or ministers sending me disproving looks. Just you and me and a lot of sex, good food, shopping and watching you coo over every animal we come across while Druk gets jealous.”

Snorting, Zuko untangled his hands from Sokka’s, lifting Druk from his lap carefully. Placing the sleeping dragon on a cushion, his arms suddenly wrapped around Sokka, yanking him down as he fell backwards. Claiming his mouth in a hard kiss, he trailed his hands down a muscular back, pushing the hem upwards as his nails lightly scratched at brown skin, dragging a moan out of Sokka’s throat. 

Looking smug, he turned his attention to the length of exposed throat. Burying his face into the side of Sokka’s neck, Zuko continued teasing his husband, lips sucking lightly, leaving a trail of hickeys. 

Spreading his legs, Sokka settled more comfortably on top of Zuko, head rocking sideways to make more space for Zuko, a needy moan working its way up his throat. Hands closing in on the blankets bunched up underneath his husband, he rocked his hips downwards, desire surging at the gasp he earned. 

“Wa…wait. Stop.” Fumbling, he grabbed hold of Sokka’s hips, forcing him to stop moving. 

Mind hazy with pleasure, he froze, wide blue eyes staring down at him in confusion. Licking his lips, Sokka tried to kickstart his brain, force real sentences to form. “Why?” Catching the way Zuko’s pupil dilated with need at the sight of him licking his lips, he almost repeated the action.

“We can’t. Druk’s right there.” Zuko hissed, fingers clamping tight to Sokka’s, trapping him in place. 

Slumping down with a whimper, he buried his face into Zuko’s chest, all protests dying on the tip of his tongue, knowing there was no way his husband would fuck him while Druk was close by. Disappointed, Sokka tried not to show it, angling his hips away from Zuko, unwilling to cause his husband any guilty feelings. Snuggling into his chest instead, he tried to think unsexy thoughts, shivering as a warm, callused palm tugged his hair free and started carding through the now loose strands.

He knew Sokka was upset by this. He hated that he stopped them, but the idea of being intimate while Druk was sleeping only a foot away was too much. It was different when the dragon was asleep in another room. Stroking at Sokka’s hair, Zuko pressed a firm kiss to the top of his head. “When we reach Ember island, I’m keeping you in bed for an entire day,” he whispered. 

Flushing at the thought, Sokka let go of his hurt feelings, pressing closer to the warmth that was Zuko, welcoming it as a cool breeze washed over them. “I’m holding you to that, babe.”

Smoothing his palm downwards, Zuko stilled his hand just above the swell of Sokka’s ass, fingers brushing back and forth along the small of his back. His eyes drifted shut, the weight of Sokka against him comforting. 

Grinning into his shoulder, he knew Zuko was falling asleep. Letting him, he draped his arm around his middle, clinging to the love of his life.

  
**

  
“Nephew!” Iroh’s cheerful greeting reached the pair unloading the small vessel, a steady stream of packages and boxes containing even more purchases growing thicker on the dock. Two heads lifted, turning in the same direction, a grin appearing on one as the other smiled slightly. 

“Uncle!” Excitedly waving back, Sokka almost threw one of his packages into the water. Rescuing it at the last second, he added it to the pile. Skirting around it, he rushed to where Iroh stood and flung arms around the older man. “How has it been?”

“Quite well.” Returning the hug, Iroh beamed, pushing Sokka back to arm’s length to get a good look at his nephew-in-law, pleased by what he saw. “You look relaxed, Sokka, as does Zuko. It seems your vacation went equally as well as my time here.”

“It was great! We went so many places.” Chattering about the locations they saw, the people they meet, the food they ate and all the shopping he dragged Zuko along for, Sokka barely noticed when Zuko finished his task.

Approaching now that the ship was unloaded, Zuko edged around his husband, nudging him out of the way with a well-placed elbow. Hugging his uncle, he smiled down at him. “I take it the council has been behaving themselves during our absence.”

“Hm. They certainly have. There is much I need to share with you both but none of it is urgent.” Looking pass them at the rather large pile of goods, Iroh casted an amused glance up at Zuko, his smile widening at the telltale blush creeping up his face. “It seem Sokka’s love of shopping has only increased.”

Shrugging his shoulders helplessly, Zuko shyly met his uncle’s knowing eyes. “I like to indulge him,” he admitted. “It makes him happy and it makes me happy that my husband’s happy and feeling wanted.”

Laughter booming out, Iroh clapped him on the back. “That’s the spirit, nephew!” Turning partially, he signaled to several waiting servants, a small wagon next to them. “The servants will ensure all of this reaches your chambers. Now, how about my favorite nephews due me the honor of having a good cup of tea together and we can share stories of the last few months.”

“Sounds wonderful, Uncle.” Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. 

“Wait!” Sokka yelped, flailing his way over to the stack of packages just being moved from the dock to the wagon. Digging around, he quickly found what he was looking for and bounded back over, planting himself on Zuko’s left as always. “Here, this is for you, Uncle. White dragon tea. Zuko mentioned your stock was running low.” Presenting him with a beautifully carved box, Sokka grinned at the look of utter delight crossing Iroh’s face.

“Ah! Thank you, Sokka, for such a wonderful gift. I will treasure this.” Accepting the box, Iroh bowed to his nephews, a contented smile on his face. 

“Now we can head to the palace,” he joked, one arm wrapped firmly around Zuko, blue eyes twinkling happily. 

Chuckling at the antics, Iroh lead the way to an open air carriage. But before he could climb up, he was faltering, eyes narrowing as he fixated his stare on Zuko. “Nephew, you are hiding something.”

Sharing a startled look with Sokka, Zuko almost facepalmed. Clearing his throat nervously, he glanced around at all the people surrounding them. “I’m going to tell you, Uncle, but not until we’re at the palace and have privacy.”

Studying him for a long, tense moment, Iroh inclined his head. “Very well.” Continuing to climb, he claimed a bench to himself, forcing the younger men to share one, but he knew that had always been the plan. Tucking his hands together, he warmly regarded the pair, proud of how far his nephew came, and of the strong love that existed between him and Sokka. But he held his tongue, waiting until they were alone before speaking again.

It was almost strange to be back home after three long months away. Sokka knew he would settle back in with ease, this was his home, but it felt almost foreign, like it had in the beginning. Fingers tangled with Zuko’s, he let the slight swaying of the carriage under them relax him, eyes darting all around, taking in the familiar sights, letting them sink back in. 

He was glad they had taken much needed time off. He had loved every second of their time away, relearning things about his spouse he had forgotten over the course of a decade together. Little things that reminded him exactly how much he loved and needed Zuko. It had been good, given them a chance to reconnect, to deepen their relationship, satisfying an itch that Sokka had long since stopped noticing under the growing pressures of duty and obligation. 

But it was also good to be home. Even if home came with stress attached. He had begun to miss their bed, the familiar mattress, the way the light fell a certain way when the sun rose each morning, casting its light into the bedroom. The little things, much like those he had forgotten over the last ten years about their relationship, that he soon realized mattered. 

Turning his head, he met Zuko’s eyes, silent communication passing between them. Grinning, he kissed the corner of his jaw, trailing his lips across a scarred cheek, before whispering, knowing even though Zuko wouldn’t hear the words, he would understand. “I love you.”

A faint blush graced his cheeks, but Zuko smiled back, relaxed and content. “I love you too.” He felt no embarrassment in saying the words before Uncle; not after Uncle himself had forced Zuko to admit the feelings he had for Sokka.

Watching them fondly, Iroh’s attention was drawn to the bag he had never seen his nephew carry before. His eyes narrowed suddenly as something within shifted, the slightest of movements. “Nephew, there is something in your bag. What have I told you about attempting to sneak wild animals into the palace?”

Blushing hard, Zuko opened his mouth to rebuke the chiding when the bag’s flap shifted, Druk’s muzzle popping out. Sighing, he should have known better than to think Druk would remain in the bag quietly. Opening the top completely, he reached in and gently removed the dragon. “He’s not exactly a wild animal, uncle. His name is Druk.”

Warily glancing between Iroh and Zuko, Sokka chimed in. “Yeah. He’s our dragon son.”

Slowly blinking, Iroh stared, stroking at his beard in thought. Chuckling after a long drawn out silence, he gave the pair a very amused look. “It seems that life has a way of turning our perceptions on their head when we least expect it.” Holding out his hands, he beamed at them. “May I formally meet my grandson?”

“Uncle!”

“What? You are both sons to me. That makes Druk my grandson.”

“See?! I told you Uncle would say that!”

“Don’t you start too, Sokka.”

“Baby, I’ve been starting since we met.” Wiggling his eyebrows, Sokka blew him a kiss, ignoring the groan he received. 

Chuckling, Iroh plucked Druk from Zuko’s arms, dragging a finger along the animal’s neck, earning a happy chirp. “Ah the palace has been quiet without you here.” Letting Druk inspect him as much as he was looking the dragon over, he was happy his nephews were back. 

But before that, he was prepared to tease Zuko for leaving on a vacation only to return with a baby dragon.

Ah. The palace was finally lively again.

Smiling, Iroh settled back against the cushioned seat, Druk climbing all over him, watching Sokka and Zuko playfully argue across from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr at https://aibhlynn.tumblr.com/ I'm always up for meeting new people and chatting about things! 
> 
> Also, as always, comments and kudos appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the council causing trouble for Zuko and Sokka leaving for a trip to the South Pole, a group lurking in the shadows make their move. Caught off-guard, Zuko is forced to make some difficult decisions and his family struggles in the aftermath of the attack, his husband most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang onto your hats, folks, this chapter is a drama-filled, angst-driven fun fest. That said, no one dies. Zero actual character death. 
> 
> I had a fairly difficult time writing the second half of this chapter and had to rewrite it twice. Part of why it's a day late and I'm honestly not completely happy with how it turned out but it was time to stop nitpicking the small details.
> 
> Please be aware that there is talk of death, grief and mourning within. If its not in your best interest to read or it will trigger you, please don't. The tags get updated for each chapter so please check them for anything that might be triggering.

The words on the page swam in his vision, the edges smothering as Zuko’s eye narrowed further, dragging his gaze from the document to the council now restlessly shifting under his stare. Lowering the scorched paper, he ignored how it almost fell on the floor, disgust humming through his veins, chased closely by a growing, burning anger. Planting both hands flat on the table, he leaned forward, mouth pressed in a tight line as he worked to center himself, to collect his thoughts. 

_Agni, he was so glad Sokka was having his own meeting elsewhere in the palace with ambassadors of the other nations._

Clearing his throat, Zuko let some of the fury rolling through him show. “You are trying to dissolve my marriage.” The words rumbled out of his chest, eye narrowing further, little licks of flames dancing around the corners of his lips. “So that I can be forced to remarry this,” he purposely trailed off, picking up the paper between two fingers as though the thing was disgusting to touch. “Lady Liu.” Dropping it again once his point was made, he swept his gaze across the uneasy faces staring back. 

“I am already married. I have been happily married for nine years now. Neither my husband nor I have any intention of divorcing.” Zuko was ready to put this topic behind him, the very thought of losing Sokka was a disquieting one. And he wasn’t in the mood to let the council believe they had the right to take away the one person who made him happy. 

One brave soul was resolute. “Lord Zuko, you must produce an heir. You are almost thirty and have not shown any interest in who will inherit the throne in the future. This sham marriage of yours simply cannot be allowed to continue!”

“You’re right. I’m not. Minister Zhyuan, I am not interested in women.” Sitting up, Zuko centered his gaze on the man in question, expression carefully blank, hiding the anger bubbling just under the surface. It took all the self-control he had gained over the last decade not to snap at having his marriage call fake. Hands curling up tightly, he tried to remember Uncle’s words, how to stay calm in the face of overwhelming anger. Leaving his stare focused on Zhyuan, he saw the man flinch. 

Once his temper eased enough for him to speak without throwing a fireball, Zuko picked up the discussion once more. “Thus, I shall never be intimate with one. Besides, there is already an heir to the throne.” He saw the confused looks thrown back and forth, his ministers trying to detangle the comment into something they understood. 

“Sir, there is an heir?” Minister Genji spoke, her voice puzzled.

“You have all met Crown Prince Druk. He is my heir.” Zuko knew he was going to get blowback for that but at the moment, he didn’t care. It was far too entertaining to see the men and women making up his council throwing confused and dismayed looks at each other. He suddenly wished Sokka was there; his husband would have found this part of the conversation hilarious. 

Sputtering, another minister broached his protest. “My lord, that is not possible! It is a dragon! A dragon cannot inherit!” 

Leaning in, Zuko locked gazes with the man. “Are you claiming that my son is illegitimate?” 

“Yes!”

“He isn’t. As I claim him as my son and heir.” Zuko was struggling now to maintain his blank mask, trying to ignore the little voice that sounded too much like Sokka edging him on. Reaching down, he started to sort through the papers before him, making it seem he was searching for something when he was just stalling.

Finally dragging the meeting back to order, he cleared his throat. “Now. If there is any legitimate concerns to be addressed, I suggest you bring them up.” Sweeping his eyes across the gathered group, no one spoke. “None? Then this meeting is over. We will reconvene in four days.” 

Agni, his ass and legs _hurt._ Rising with no visible effort, Zuko hoped Sokka was done with his own meeting. He needed a good spar to loosen his muscles back up after hours of sitting and listening to old men and women drone on.

Waiting until the council filed out, he groaned, rolling his shoulders to work out the tension. Grimacing, he placed his palms against his lower back and stretched, grumbling under his breathe he was too young to have back problems. Letting his arms drop, Zuko nodded at his guards as he slowly made his way from the room, wondering whether to go check on Sokka’s meeting or just head back to their chambers.

Waffling for a moment, Zuko turned towards their chambers, itching to change out of the heavy robes. Once the doors where closed behind him, he sagged with a faint sigh, shoulders slumping under the weight before he pushed away from the doors, moving through the sitting room to the bedroom beyond, hands busy undoing his top knot, the crown being laid on top of his vanity. 

Grabbing the fabric at his knees, he hauled it up and over his head, throwing the material across the seat positioned before the vanity. Scratching at his now exposed skin with something akin to relief, Zuko crossed over to the cabinet, flinging the doors open and rooting for his favorite sparring clothing.

Something heavy crashed into his back.

Jumping into a defensive position, hands up, Zuko realized it was only Druk when the dragon started to nuzzle his head along the side of his neck, the rest of his body coiling around his middle. Smiling, he gently untangled him, pulling the dragon into his arms, making a face at the realization Druk would soon be too big to carry anymore. “Had a good nap?” 

Chirping happily, Druk bumped his head against Zuko’s chin. 

“Good. Okay, go get on the bed. I need to get dressed then we’ll go find Sokka.” Loosening his hold on his dragon son, Zuko watched Druk’s wings flutter, the dragon soaring over to the bed where he made himself comfortable. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, turning back to the open cabinet. Sokka was rubbing off on Druk way too much, he decided. 

Pulling on his shirt, he dragged his pants up then flung the sleeveless over robe on, tying the sash in place. He knew the council hated when he wore anything that wasn’t the official Firelord robes but he had fond memories of this outfit. 

Settling on the edge of the bed, he tugged his boots on, a faint noise coming from the other room drawing his attention and Druk’s. Lifting his head, Zuko rose to his feet soundlessly, easing towards the half closed bedroom door, the sound of someone rustling around coming clearer with every step. 

A familiar groan had him coming out of his defensive stance, and pulling the door open fully. “Hey. Bad meeting?” Zuko peered out at Sokka, taking in the way he was rubbing at his forehead. 

“The worse! Everyone kept talking over each other and when that didn’t work, they started yelling. It was like trying to corral a group of toddlers and I’ve done that before!” Sokka complained, yanking the tie holding his hair up out, running fingers through the now loose strands. Throwing himself down on the couch, he dangled his arm and one leg over the edge, his head pressing into a cushion. “Spirits, I wish I could send Druk at them to scare some sense into them.”

Crossing the room, Zuko sunk down next to the sofa, pressing a palm to Sokka’s forehead, bracing an elbow on the edge of the couch. “In other words, nothing got done for you either.”

Twisting his head around, he frowned up at Zuko, detecting an edge to his voice. “Everything okay?”

“The council is full of assholes.” Pensively considering how he wanted to broach the subject, knowing Sokka would rightfully take offense. Sighing after a long moment, Zuko met his eyes, half of his mouth arching up into a weak smile. “They wanted me to divorce you so I would be free to marry a woman and produce an heir.”

“WHAT!” Bolting upright, Sokka stared at him, eyes wild. “Zuko, what the hell?!”

“I know.” Holding up his hands, Zuko regarded him thoughtfully. “I already told them where to shove the idea.” Catching Sokka’s hands, he squeezed. “Calm down, love.”

“You want me to calm down when the council just told you to divorce me to marry someone else?! I’m not going to calm down! They want to take you away!” 

Using his leverage to drag Sokka down and into his lap, Zuko wrapped his arms around his husband, pressing Sokka’s face to one shoulder, carding through soft, slightly damp hair. “Sokka, I am never divorcing you, nor can they force me into doing so. Their job is to advise me, all final decisions are mine alone, and I happen to be happy in our marriage.” 

Hotly grumbling into the cotton shirt under his cheek, Sokka settled as Zuko’s words washed over him; reminding him that the council could blow as much hot air as they wanted without Zuko going through with their plans. But… maybe it was a subject they should talk about. Sitting up, he placed his hands on Zuko’s shoulders, expression pinched. “Babe, what _are_ you going to do about inheritance?”

“I have a few options,” he admitted. “I can either set it up so the people elect their next leader, pass the throne to a cousin or.” His mouth twitched up in a smirk, something sharp filling his eyes. “I could name one of your sister’s children as my heir.”

Sokka stared, eyes widening in shock. “What? You can do that?”

“Katara’s my sister-in-law. There have been times in the past where the reigning Firelord has passed on the throne to a niece or nephew, especially when they had no children of their own. I have the right to do the same. As much as we joke about it, Druk is a dragon and while it is an amusing thought to have him be the legal heir, it’s not possible.” Zuko slipped his hand underneath Sokka’s shirt, caressing bare skin, feeling a shudder run through him seconds before Sokka’s entire weight flopped against his chest. 

“You’ve been thinking about this.”

“Sokka, I started thinking about this the moment I took the throne. I thought that I’d never be married, much less to a woman, and the idea of being a father…frightens me. It’s easy to call Druk our son for obvious reasons.” Zuko paused, swallowing against the lump in his throat, knowing that Sokka would understand. “Uncle always says I never think things through but this was important. My plans had to be tight and well thought out.” Dragging his hand up further, exposing more warm, soft skin to his exploring fingers, Zuko pulled back enough to tug Sokka’s shirt all the way off. Tossing it aside, he replaced his hands on warm skin. “Then you told me about your feelings.”

Sighing contently, he arched into the touch, arms hooking around Zuko’s middle, enjoying the sensation of fingers working the tension. “I was so nervous,” Sokka confessed. “Thought you’d never be interested in a nobody like me. Aang convinced me to try.”

“Is that why you threw yourself at me on your birthday and kissed me?” 

“…Yeah.” Embarrassment leeched into his voice, a flush darkening his skin, Sokka tucked his face into the side of Zuko’s neck. “I was drunk and sad and with Aang’s encouragement, decided to go for it.”

“I’m glad you did.” Propping his chin on top of Sokka’s head, he held him a little tighter. “Sokka, I’m not letting anyone break us up. I will fight anyone who tries. I’ve fought people for less.”

And that was the thing, wasn’t it. Sokka knew Zuko would too. Spirits, he remembered all the times his husband had decided to throw down with people over far less. The council had no idea what they were in for if they kept pushing the issue. “Babe, I don’t often say this but keep the fighting to a minimum.” Shifting until he was able to look him in the eyes again, hands resting on broad shoulders.

“And if I don’t?”

“If you do then I’ll. I’ll cut back on my shopping!” A single eyebrow quirked in his direction had him sticking his tongue out. “I will!” Sokka knew his love of shopping was well-known among his friends and family and that Zuko willingly indulged him, more than he ever expected anyone to. “C’mon, don’t give me that look. I can have self-control.” 

The faintest hint of fondness was in his eyes, lips barely curved upwards as he continued to regard Sokka steadily, watching as the other man started squirming. “If you can control yourself for the rest of the month, I’ll consider it.”

Mouth falling open, he sputtered in protest. “The month just started!”

“You said you have self-control,” Zuko pointed out casually, smile widening slowly. 

“Ugh. Fine. You got a deal, hot stuff.”

Leaning in, Zuko claimed his mouth in a soft kiss, hands gripping at angular hips, holding Sokka close. 

Sagging further into the broad chest, Sokka wrapped himself around Zuko, deepening their kiss, clinging to the warm body, suddenly needing to show him how much he loved him.

**

  
“Hey, babe?” 

Sokka’s voice drew him away from the document laid before him, golden eyes lifting to look at the man now nervously hovering in the open doorway. Lowering his brush, Zuko frowned at the sight, beckoning him closer, trying to work out why Sokka would be nervous. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Yes. Not exactly?” Clutching a crumpled piece of paper in one hand, Sokka flopped down in a chair situated in front of Zuko’s desk. “My dad needs my help back in the South Pole.” Rolling his shoulders, he groaned, passing the letter over to his husband. “I might be there for about two months. A month if things go smoothly and we finish on time.”

Picking up the letter from his father-in-law, Zuko glanced at it, scanning the words before transferring his gaze to Sokka, giving him his full attention. “When do you leave?” 

“Three days. Have to gather the supplies Dad needs to complete the project. Can I borrow one of the airships? It’d be faster than taking a ship.” Hope filled his voice, rising at the end as he continued to lay boneless in the comfortably chair, head angled over the edge of one arm. Sokka knew that look in Zuko’s eyes and felt a rush of affection. 

Scooping up his brush again, he quickly wrote a message on a clean sheet of paper, blowing lightly to dry it before rolling it up, attaching his seal. Tossing it lightly over to Sokka, Zuko caught sight of his expression and rolled his eyes, even as his mouth twitched up in a matching smile. “Give that to Hsin and he’ll handle the details so you can focus on packing. The airship will be ready for your departure in three days, with everything you will need.”

“Thanks, babe!” Lunging to his feet, he bounded around the desk, throwing himself across Zuko’s lap. Kissing him hard and fast, Sokka felt Zuko’s mouth soften into a gentler smile. Grinning he continued to kiss him, perched contently on his lap. Pulling back, he soaked in the sight before him, fingers carding through long black hair, smoothing it out of Zuko’s face. “Gonna miss you.”

“It’s only for two months,” he pointed out, letting Sokka tug his crown free before undoing the top knot. “And it’s been over a year since we last visited the South Pole.” Securing one arm around Sokka’s middle, Zuko leaned into the hands playing with his hair, eyes drifting closed. “Remind me to have a box of Uncle’s tea along with you for Gran-Gran, she mentioned enjoying it on our last visit.” Rubbing his thumb back and forth along the dip of Sokka’s hip, he considered what to send Hadoka and Bato. “And a sack of that rice and some winter vegetables your father and Bato seemed to like.” 

“Are you still trying to butter up my grandmother, dad and stepfather, babe?” Sokka teased his partner, tilting Zuko’s head up to look down at him, lips twitching in amusement. 

Groaning, Zuko pinched Sokka. “No. I know that they like me, it’s just being polite to send them something when I can’t come along to see them.” 

Yelping, he jerked away from questing hands, smacking at Zuko. “Spirits, you are feeling vicious all of a sudden!”

Chuckling lowly, he lowered his hands, leaning back in the chair, head tilting up to meet Sokka’s eyes. 

Giving him a heated look, Sokka reached out to rub his thumb along the edge of his scar, tracing the outline gently, expression growing a little sad. “I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

Leaning into his hand, he turned his head enough to press a kiss to the side of Sokka’s palm. “It’s only a month or two. I’ll write to you every day I can.” 

“You better or I’ll write to Toph and she’ll come kick your ass for me,” he retorted, lightly scratching at Zuko’s scalp, drawing a pleased gasp out of his husband. 

“Toph likes me better, she’d show up to cause chaos and scare my advisors and laugh whenever I read one of your letters to her.” Zuko’s eyes fluttered shut, another contented sound slipping out, head pressing into Sokka’s hand harder. “But..I’ll miss you too, love.” His voice grew quiet, a little sad. 

Tangling himself around Zuko as best he could while they were in the chair, Sokka nosed at the dark, messy hair, pressing kisses to every inch he could reach. Squeezing on him tightly, he knew he had to go help his dad but he hated the idea of being so far from Zuko when his husband might need him too. “Come on, take a break.” Sliding out of his lap, he held out a hand. “The work will still be there tomorrow.” 

Glancing from the paperwork scattered across the desk to Sokka’s extended hand to his husband’s face, Zuko hesitated. Weighing his options, he made a decision. Grasping his hand, he climbed to his feet, willingly following Sokka out of the office and into their bedroom.

**

  
Staring up at the sky, searching for any sign of a messenger hawk, Sokka was uneasy. A knot of unease filled his chest, telling him something was wrong. Rubbing his hands together, he wondered why Zuko had stopped responding to his letters, each day without a new letter sending the ever growing fear creeping deeper. 

“Sokka?”

“Hey Dad.”

“Something’s bothering you.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, drawing the word out, eyes remaining fixed on the sky, never stopping in his quest for a glimpse of a hawk approaching with news from his husband. “Zuko hasn’t answered my letters for two weeks. That’s not like him. We always keep in contact constantly when apart. Something’s wrong and I haven’t heard back from anyone.”

“Have you wrote to your sister?”

“Yeah. A week ago. Hawkie’s still not back so she must be far away.” Something moved in the sky. Bolting out of his sitting position, Sokka strained his eyes, reaching for his spyglass. Whipping it up, he zoomed in on the speck, relief hitting him hard at the familiar sight. “It’s Hawkie!” 

It was difficult to wait for the bird to approach but finally Hawkie was settling on his arm. Removing the scroll from the tube eagerly, he transferred the bird to his shoulder, unrolling it, barely taking enough time to recognize his sister’s handwriting before he eagerly begun reading. 

As his eyes scanned the paper, hoping for news about Zuko, Sokka felt the world drop out under his feet, hands beginning to shake, the uneasy feeling he had been living with for two weeks slamming into him harder. Staring blankly at the paper, he barely heard his dad’s voice, unaware of the tears rolling down his face, as Katara’s words sunk in. 

“Sokka? Son?” Gentle hands pried the letter loose, Hadoka glancing down to see what had caused Sokka to react so badly. His eyes widening, he blinked once, twice, hoping that the words would change. Tearing his gaze from the damning words, he focused on his son, feeling Sokka trembling next to him. Immediately he threw an arm around his shoulders, dragging Sokka towards their igloo, shouting for Bato. 

Shoving Sokka inside, he followed him, spotting Bato as the other man paused in the middle of preparing lunch. “Koda?”

“We need to pack. We’re heading to the Fire Nation.”

“What? Why? What’s going on?”

Ignoring the questions, thrusting the letter at Bato instead, Hakoda turned away, placing both hands on Sokka’s shoulders, barely noticing Hawkie flying off to settle on his perch. Sliding his hands up to cup his face, he gently drew his son into a tight hug, feeling Sokka’s tears soaking into his parka. 

Staring bewilderedly at his partner and stepson, Bato turned his attention to the wrinkled letter, recognizing Katara’s handwriting. Freezing as the words sunk in, he jerked his gaze up, looking over at father and son, expression softening before making himself reread his stepdaughter’s letter.

_Sokka,_

_Hawkie caught up to us while we were on our way to the Fire Nation. I ~~hope~~ pray that my letter reaches you before news of what happened does. _

_There was another assassination attempt. I’m so so sorry, big brother. Zuko’s gone._

_Dad, please come as soon as possible._

_Bato, don’t bother sending a reply. Just get everyone here. Aang and I are doing what we can but there are things we need to talk about that I can’t put in this letter._

  
_Katara_

  
Lowering the letter, Bato set it aside, rising from his crouch. Shuffling his way over to where their gear laid, he silently begun to pack, casting a glance over his shoulder to check on Hakoda and Sokka, the sounds of his stepson’s sobs a knife to his heart. Catching sight of Koda glancing back at him, he nodded once to signal he’d handle the packing, a quick, strained smile his only response.

Holding his son tight, Hakoda made a soft, soothing noise, stroking at his son’s hair, down his neck to his back, rubbing a big hand in small circles. It was a painful reminder of the last time he had done this for his children; the day Kya died. Each of Sokka’s muffled sobs hurt, a reminder that he couldn’t protect his children from everything.

Sighing, he hoped the letter was wrong, that his daughter had been wrong, somehow. That his son didn’t have to go through this level of heartache. Risking a look over his shoulder, he saw Bato was almost ready and sighed in relief. Bundling Sokka up in his arms, Hakoda caught Hawkie’s attention, the bird coming over to land on his shoulder before he ducked out of the igloo.

Following up in the rear, Bato took his time in trailing after Hakoda and Sokka, pausing long enough to explain to Kanna what had happened, entrusting his mother-in-law to pass on the information. With a nod at her, he quickly caught up as Hakoda reached the airship, gently guiding Sokka along. Sharing a look with the other man, he hated the numb, blank look that settled on Sokka’s tear streaked face. 

“Can you go tell the crew we need to take off while I get Sokka comfortable?”

Without answering, he passed him the bags, squeezing a shoulder. Turning away, Bato moved in the direction of the hallway, hoping to locate the captain of the airship, hearing the movement of his husband and stepson shuffling towards the cabins. Bracing himself for a moment, he sighed, before squaring his shoulders and heading for the bridge.

**

Leaning on the railing of the airship, Hakoda watched as Caldara City appeared on the horizon, growing steadily bigger each passing minute. Somewhere within the royal city waited his daughter, son-in-law and the rest of their friends. Tightening his grip on the smooth metal, he took in a deep breathe, thoughts of his son’s frantic, desperate face looming large in his mind’s eye, his voice breaking as he pleaded for all this to be a lie. 

Releasing the breathe, he felt someone approach and shifted, making space next to him for Bato. “Is he sleeping?”

“No.” Bato’s sigh matched Hakoda’s own, the two men watching as the city grew ever nearer. “He’s just lying there, staring at the wall. I had to coax him to drink some water. Still won’t eat anything.” 

Shoulders slumping, he knew it was something he already knew, but hearing Bato speak it out loud sent a new wave of sadness through him. “I was lucky. I had more time with Kya. And I had my children to care for, they got me through her death and my grief. I’m worried Sokka won’t have something to hang on to while working through his grief.” A large hand settled on his shoulder. Lifting one of his own, he covered the large hand, squeezing firmly. “And I had you.”

“Sokka’s strong. He has his sister, his friends, us and Kanna. We’ll be here for him.” Bato squeezed lightly on the muscular shoulder under his palm, calm as always. “I know you’re hurting too, Koda. We both are. Zuko i…was…a good man.” Stumbling just a bit over his words, he hastily corrected himself.

“Sirs. We will be landing shortly.” 

Turning as one, Bato and Hakoda spotted the captain’s lieutenant awkwardly hovering in the doorway, amber eyes uncomfortable as she addressed them. 

“Thank you. We’ll be ready.”

Bowing, she withdrew, leaving the pair alone.

Exhaling, Hakoda ran a hand over his face, scrubbing at his eyes. “I’ll grab Sokka if you get our bags.”

“Alright.”

It took far more than Hakoda to expect to convince Sokka to get out of the bed. Finally yanking the covers right off, he hauled his son upright, one arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, keeping him moving forward. But finally they were back on solid ground, the palace walls looming above them; the captain had landed the airship in the middle of the largest street in the capital.

“DAD!”

Whipping his head around, he barely had time to spot Katara before his daughter was crashing into him. Letting go of Sokka, his arms wrapped around his daughter on instinct, automatically hoisting her closer. “Hey, honey.”

Squeezing her dad tightly, she reluctantly let go, giving him a watery smile. Her eyes darted sideways, taking in the sight of her brother and she flinched at the expression he wore. It didn’t deter her from walking over to where her brother stood and hugging him, whispering something in his ear.

Twitching, Sokka’s breathe hitched, a new sob crawling free, tears beginning to drip down his face again. Slumping into his sister’s arms, he tucked his face into her neck. Clinging tightly, he shook in her arms.

Sharing a look with Bato, the older men gently guiding the siblings towards the open gate leading into the palace, several familiar faces waiting for them. Hakoda wasn’t surprised to see all of his son’s closest friends standing there. As his eyes swept over the group, he noticed one was missing, the little earthbender girl, and wondered where she was.

“Chief Hakoda, Bato,” Aang greeted them, subdued and tired and carrying a weight that seemed to drag his shoulders down. “It is good to see you both again, even if the circumstances are not….good.” One hand gripped his glider, the other clenched in a fist, the look in his grey eyes far too old for someone so young. “We need to talk. In private.” Turning, he lead the way back into the palace, never looking back to make sure the others were following.

Sidling up to Sokka’s other side, Suki’s arm joined Katara’s around his middle, lending her quiet, unspoken support. Slowly they followed the rest of the group, her eyes finding Katara’s over Sokka’s slumped head, and offering a weak smile. The half-hearted smile had her wincing and looking away.

Flinging a door open, Aang shoved his way into the room, claiming a chair on the other side of the table. Dumping his glider on top of the table, he planted his elbows, half burying his face into his palms, listening to the others file in and sit. Peering through his fingers, he watched as his wife dumped Sokka in a chair across from him.

Depositing her brother in a chair, Katara took up position next to him, tangling a hand with his, continuing to offer her support. 

Pushing himself upright, he glanced back at Katara, catching her eyes. At her nod, he took a deep breathe. “I’ll get right to the point. Katara and I were on our way to the Fire Nation to check up on Zuko after hearing rumors about a new assassination plot. We were almost here when Hawkie arrived, which is why a reply was delayed.” His eyes darted over to Sokka, uncertain with the way his friend had yet to say anything, much less do anything beyond sit there, face void of all emotions.

“We were too late. Suki and Toph met us when we landed.” Katara picked up the flow of the conversation, her hand tightening on Sokka’s, feeling a growing tremor beginning to run through him. “His body…” Her voice hitched, sorrow pulling at her. “His body was burned. We could only identity him by the half melted crown…and what remained of his betrothal necklace.”

The sound of a chair crashing to the floor caused everyone to jump. Heads swiveled, staring up at Sokka as he stood there, shaking, chest heaving, the blank mask cracking. “Stop.” His voice shook. _“Just stop!”_ Balling hands up in fists, he took one step back than another, stumbling when his legs slammed into the overturned chair. Shaking off the hands reaching for him, he screamed. “NO!” 

Kicking the chair away violently, Sokka glared at them all through his tears, grief and anger and disbelief tangled up in his chest. “Zuko’s not dead. He _can’t_ be dead.” His grief overtook the anger and refusal to believe this was happening, voice growing pleading as he looked desperately at his sister. “Kat, _please.”_

Rising to her feet, she carefully approached, arms outstretched, eyes sad. “Sokka, I’m sorry.” She watched her brother’s face crumple, watched as he fell to his knees, hands digging into his hair. Dropping to her knees next to him, she pulled him into her arms.

Sobbing into her shoulder, Sokka clung to her.

Tucking his head under her chin, Katara turned her head in the others’ direction, arms tight around Sokka, eyes grim as heartrending sobs filled the silent room. 

Closing her eyes, she turned away, cradling her big brother close.

  
**

_Ow, his head._

Clutching at his throbbing head, Zuko forced his eyes open, a blurry ceiling swimming into view. Grimacing, he uncurled from the hard stone floor, planting one hand as he pushed himself up. Blinking to clear his vision, he glanced around slowly, taking in the sight of the small room he found himself in. 

Rubbing at his aching skull, he dragged himself to his feet with a wince. Memory suddenly returned and he stumbled, catching himself on a rough wooden wall. The assassins! Quickly looking around, he relaxed on realizing he was alone. 

Blowing out a breathe, sparks following, Zuko moved towards the door, limping just a little, reminding him of the long, hard fight he endured. Pausing in the doorway, he held onto the frame, mind working furiously. _There were traitors in the palace,_ he realized, _who had been part of this most recent plot to kill me._

Touching his scar, he knew he had to find a disguise and soon. And he couldn’t risk sneaking back into the palace just yet. Shoving away from the door, Zuko crept forward, straining to hear, keeping to the shadows as he emerged from the rundown house on the outskirts of the city. 

Spying a battered cloak dangling from a clothing line, Zuko hesitated only for a moment before snatching it, silently promising he would return and repay the person whose clothing he stole. Slinging it on, he tugged the hood down low over his face, wondering how long it had been since the attack, as he hurried away, wanting to put distance between himself and the house. 

He needed to get word to his husband, or Aang and Katara. It was too risky reaching out to Suki, her mail would be certainly watched and he couldn’t leave the island without drawing attention, meaning Uncle was out as well. Groaning, Zuko turned a corner and skidded to a halt, his good eye widening as he came face to face with himself. Blinking, he stared at the poster, trying to make sense of what he was reading.

Slowly the words trickled in, understanding blooming and he paled. Eye widening, he snatched the announcement down, holding it in shaking hands. Reading it for the third time, Zuko jerked his head in the direction of Royal City looming above. Unaware as the paper turned to ash in his hands, he continued to stare, heart pounding with the knowledge everyone thought he was dead. 

A loud bark of laughter sounding from nearby jerked him out of his growing panic. Reaching up to pull the hood even lower, Zuko kept his head down as he moved on, frantically wondering what to do now. 

Deciding he needed to get into the palace, he slowly made his way to the nearest army depot, mind working out a plan on sneaking in; a plan that Sokka would have been amused and proud of in equal measures.

The thought of his husband sent a pang through him, his breathe stuttering as he realized Sokka probably heard he was dead by now. Stopping in mid-step, Zuko braced himself on a wall, sending a quick prayer up to Agni that the news would be slow to reach Sokka. 

Slowly breathing out, he made himself move, needing to continue with his plan. Sneaking into the depot was easy, reaching the room holding armor even more so. Making a mental note to improve security at the depots and armories, Zuko quickly gathered what he needed and slipped out. 

Finding a spot to change into the stolen…borrowed….gear, Zuko pulled down the visor, glad for something more solid hiding his scar from view, even if it did cut off more of his vision. Hiding his grimace, he started the long trek up to the caldera looming above. 

Nodding at others as he passed, Zuko spotted more and more signs of mourning as he neared the rocky walls surrounding the royal city, heard on the hushed voices of the guards as he walked by. Passing through the passage cutting through the side of the dormant volcano, he had to blink rapidly to readjust to the blinding sunlight. His eyes darted side to side, chest tightening at the sight of all the white draped everywhere. 

The entire city was in mourning.

His scar itched. 

Refraining from pushing up the visor, to scrub at his aching scar, Zuko recovered from his stumble, aiming for the walls of the palace looming in the distance. Approaching them slowly, steadily, he went over his options. He could sneak in through one of the hidden entrances he had discovered, or walk right through the front gate.

Slowing down, he weighed the pros and cons, good eye on the guards and the gate they protected. He wasn’t sure how tight security would be right then, with his supposed death hovering over the nation. Watching as one guard waved a noble through, Zuko decided to risk it.

Approaching, he bowed to the guards. Feeling one of them eying him, he waited, patiently in a way that would make Uncle proud. Finally the other guard waved him through, clearly distracted.

Slipping through, Zuko held in his sigh of relief. Now he just had to find Toph. Immediately, he went straight for the furthest garden, remembering how Toph had claimed it as her’s. The moment his feet hit grass covered earth, he was searching for any sign of his friend. A glance around told him the garden was empty. 

“Toph?” He made his way deeper into the garden, brushing past trees and scrubs. “Hey Toph, are you here?” Zuko really hoped that his little sister was hiding somewhere within. Shoving a branch out of his way, he caught the faint sound of someone crying. Faltering, he groaned, wanting to smack himself for forgetting that everyone in the palace would have been told of his death. Including Toph. 

Ducking around a tree, he froze for a moment, seeing Toph seated on the ground, hunched in on herself, a barely visible tremor running through her. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to speak when earth suddenly enclosed around him, trapping his lower body in place.

“I don’t want to be disturbed so whoever you are, you can fuck right off.” Her voice was rough, shaking from the depths of her sorrow, and harsh as the words were spitted out.

“Yeah, I can’t do that,” Zuko sputtered.

He saw her freeze, head whipping in his direction, pale eyes widening as his voice hit her. “Sparky?”

“Hey, little sister.” Stumbling when the earth retracted, Zuko did fall when Toph slammed into him with all the strength of a komodo rhino. Grunting as his back slammed into the ground, he still wrapped his arms around Toph. 

“You asshole!” Punching him, she glared, hands gripping at fabric under her hands. Faltering, she realized he was wearing something strange. “Wait, what the fuck are you wearing?”

Sprawled on the ground, Zuko reached up to tug off the helmet, setting it aside. “I had to borrow a guards’ uniform to sneak into the palace undetected. Let me sit up.”

“No fucking way.” Perching on his stomach, she continued to glare, arms folded. “Everyone was told you were dead! There’s a _body_ , Zuko! A body!” 

Blinking, he opened his mouth, shutting it. Opening it again, he stuttered. “Oh.”

“They say it’s burned beyond recognition but they used your crown and betrothal necklace for an identification,” Toph snapped, finally rolling off her friend but sitting right next to him, one hand reaching out to grab hold of his sleeve, faint desperation in her movements. 

Gently tugging his sleeve free, he took hold of her hand, squeezing, watching her shudder. “It wasn’t me. Obviously.”

“What the fuck happened, Sparky?” 

Lifting his free hand, he touched the sore knot at the back of his head. “I wanted to go shopping, to buy a present for Sokka. Suki and Ty Lee insisted on coming with me. We were ambushed on our way back.” Dropping his hand, Zuko hoped Ty Lee and Suki were alright. “Things were a blur afterwards. I got separated from them during the fight. Vaguely remember stumbling away from a burning bo….” Something Toph had said clicked and he jerked, hands frantically reaching for his throat, yanking the collar of his stol… _borrowed_ uniform down, fingers grazing bare flesh. 

“Whoa, calm down, Zuko!” Lurching forward, Toph snatched his hands, dragging them away from his neck.

Fighting down the desire to flip out, Zuko struggled to control his breathing, hands quivering in Toph’s. He hadn’t realized his necklace was gone, the comforting weight no longer there, while focused on figuring a way out of the trouble he found himself in. Breathing in and out, he sought to control his emotions, reigning himself in, distancing himself from feeling unbalanced. Holding each breathe in before slowly releasing them, he started to feel calmer, yet uneasiness lingered, his neck feeling uncomfortably bare after all these years of wearing the soft silk ribbon and pendent. 

Waiting until she felt his heartrate return to normal, she tugged at his hands. “What was that all about?”

“My betrothal necklace.” Hanging his head, Zuko knew she couldn’t see his expression but he hid it anyways, embarrassment warring with a need to find the ones that robbed him of something so important. “I didn’t notice it was gone, was too busy trying to figure out how to get back into the palace undetected. Then it hit me what you said.” He hated how his voice wobbled, a thread of longing working its way through him. 

Toph blinked then grimaced. “Oh that.” Punching him in the arm, she changed the subject. “So, what’s the plan?”

“First…I need to know how long it’s been since I was declared dead.”

“Three days. Wherever you stumbled off to was a damn good hiding spot cause the guards searched all over for any sign of your attackers.” Toph was half-way impressed that Zuko had managed to evade the guards. 

“Fuck.” Groaning, he scrubbed both hands over his face, trying not to scratch at his itching scar, recognizing why the left side of his face was so tender. “Okay. Three days. That’s not too bad. It means Sokka hasn’t received word yet. I can slip up to the mews and send him a message.”

“No.”

Jarred from his thoughts, he turned towards Toph. “What?”

“No letters. We don’t know if the assassins are still watching. They might know you survived and are waiting to see if you surface to try again. You need to keep playing dead while I work my magic.” 

“Toph…I can’t let Sokka or the others think I’m dead!”

“Zuko, you have to. Yeah it fucking sucks but you know Aang can’t keep a secret to save his life and it’s too risky to let the others in on this. The more people who know you’re actually alive, the more chances someone lets something slip. Right now, it’s just me, and I’m a walking lie detector.” Clamoring to her feet, Toph cracked her knuckles, a look of restrained glee growing on her face, in the way she planted herself, as unyielding and unmoving as the earth she was connected to. 

Giving in, he nodded. “Fine. We’ll do it your way but only for a while. I’m to keep pretending to be a guard and imperial firebender. It’ll help me sneak around.”

“Good plan.” 

**

  
Ugh, why did he ever agree with Toph? Zuko was losing track of the close calls he had the last three days. 

Dropping down on the ground in the small clearing Toph claimed as her base camp, he tugged off his helmet, tossing it down next to him and flopped on his back, limbs spread outwards. He tried not to dwell on the heavy sorrow dragging on his friends every time his path crossed theirs. 

Rolling onto his side, Zuko shut his eyes, one arm draped over his head, the other pillowed under his head. He hated the whole situation. His friends, his _family_ was suffering, and he could only hid behind a mask, leaving them to their grief. 

But…his husband was the worse. Sokka was a shadow of himself, those bright blue eyes dull and lifeless and Zuko hated himself more each time he saw the man he loved looking lost. Burying his groan in his arms, he barely heard the rustling of leaves; someone was coming.

Scooping up his helmet, he dove behind the earthen tent, hunching down, hoping whoever it was hadn’t spotted him. 

Silence filled the clearing and Zuko knew it wasn’t Toph. Toph would have announced her presence loudly. Remaining where he was, he softened his breathing, hoping whoever was on the far side of the tent would leave already, not risking it to glance out and see who it was.

Just as he thought they left, a voice, soft and familiar and thick with grief spoke up. “I know you’re here.”

Twitching violently, Zuko fumbled with the helmet, clutching it tighter to his chest, trying not to make a sound.

“Toph told me.”

_What._

“Damn it, Zuko, come out already.”

Slowly he stood, stepping out from behind the tent, spotting Katara easily as she stood in the middle of the clearing. Opening his mouth, Zuko watched as her blue eyes, so much like Sokka’s, filled with tears. Dropping his helmet as she rushed him, he barely caught her in time.

“Oh Tui and La, you _are_ alive!” Throwing her arms around him, she clung tightly to her brother-in-law, tears choking her. Burying her face into his chest, Katara shook against him, her arms wrapped around him as if she thought he was going to vanish. 

Slowly lifting his hands, he settled them on her back, wrapping her in a hug, something inside of him loosening. Propping his cheek on top of her head, Zuko closed his eyes, hands shaking as he held his sister-in-law, feeling her tears soaking into the collar of his tunic. He was at a loss of what to say. Swallowing thickly, he half chuckled. “Yeah. Um. The story of my death is over exaggerated?”

Yanking herself back, she glared at him, a muscle twitching in her cheek. “Zuko!”

“Sorry! It’s not like I planned for any of this, Katara! It’s been hell watching all of you mourn me! I’ve wanted to tell you guys weeks ago!” Snapping, Zuko ran both hands over his face, up over his hair, down to his neck. “But Toph had a point. Aang is a terrible liar and he would have spilled it instantly and the entire palace would have known by nightfall and if the assassins are still around, they’d know too.”

Her eyes widened, watching Zuko pace back and forth, tracking his movements with something akin to desperation. His words hit and she jumped. “Zuko, what did you mean by weeks?!”

Stilling in his movements, he sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’ve been here since three days after my death was announced. My memory’s still a little hazy but I escaped after getting separated from Suki and Ty Lee but seemed to have passed out from a head wound in an abandoned house. Woke up a few days later and snuck into the palace in disguise.” Risking a glance at her, he winced at the look on Katara’s face. “Look, I wanted to come to you guys but Toph wanted to wait to continue searching for the assassins.”

Folding arms across her chest, Katara took a deep breathe, making herself relax. “Fine. What’s done is done but you, mister, have a whole lot to make up for. Starting with my brother.” Her face fell at the mention of her big brother. “Sokka’s not handling this well, Zuko.”

“I know that! I see him all the time, every day, Katara, and it’s killing me not to be able to wrap him up in my arms and never let go!” Glaring at her from underneath his fringe, Zuko tried to reign in his temper. “I was going to sneak into the mews and send Sokka a message.” 

Biting at her lip, she saw the genuine sorrow in his eyes. “None of us are handling this well,” she whispered, avoiding his eyes. “You’re our best friend, a member of our family, Zuko, and it’s been so hard trying to come to terms we’ll never see you again, never share a campfire, laughter…everything that comes along with being a family ever again. Suki and Ty Lee really blame themselves too.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Taking a step towards her, he grabbed her shoulder, waiting until she lifted her head, meeting his eyes. “Toph and I have worked out a new plan. But we’ll need your help in pulling it off.”

Searching his eyes, Katara sighed. “Alright, fine. As long as this means my brother can stop looking like he lost a vital part of himself.” 

Flinching, Zuko matched her sigh with one of his own. “That’s the plan. So, I’ll explain before Toph gets back and we can all over it together later to fine tune it.” Stepping away, he claimed a spot right in front of the tent, elbows braced on his thighs. “I’m going to sneak back out of the palace, make it look like I’ve been held captive but was able to escape finally. Toph and I agree that simple is best. I’m not a great liar so it’s easier to just fudge some details.” Scratching at his scar, he grimaced at the dull ache. Agni, he wished he had some lotion.

Picking the flow of the conversation back up, he saw Katara watching him closely. “I did get hit on the head and don’t remember my crown or betrothal necklace being taken.” A part of him flinched, one hand coming up to touch the hollow of his throat, feeling the pang of loss when his fingers touched bare skin. Forging on, Zuko saw Katara’s eyes dart to his exposed neck and gave her a wan smile. “I show up at the front gates. After I’m escorted inside, the guards will send for you first. You have to make it a big show, acting like I’m hurt a lot worse than it seems so I’m kept in the infirmary for a few days. We need to draw out the assassins if they’re still around.” 

“Started without me, Sparky?”

“Hey, Toph.” Without looking up, he grabbed a stick and drew on the ground. Tapping the end on the far edge of the drawing, he spoke. “The infirmary has a good layout for the plan. They’ll put me in the bed furthest from the door, behind a privacy screen. There’s a large window opposite the bed. If they’re smart, they’ll come in that way. Toph will send you a signal when they show up.”

Studying the layout, she nodded. “Sounds good. When are we doing this?” Her eyes flickered from Toph to Zuko and back again.

“Today. I’m tired of hiding and Sokka…” His voice was wretched. “I miss my husband and the rest of my family.” 

Stepping over the drawing, Katara crouched, dragging him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alive, Zuko,” she whispered, leaning her head against his own, feeling his arms wrap around her. Pulling away unwillingly, she gripped his shoulders, lightly shaking him. “Now go. The sooner we do this, the sooner you and my brother are reunited.”

A shy, hopeful smile lit up his face. Pulling away, he stood, nodding at her. “Thanks, Katara. Toph?”

“Tunnel’s all ready for you.” Shifting her body, she opened a hole, grinning. “Just follow it and you’ll come out between two boulders.” 

“Thanks.” Jumping into the hole, the glow of a flame appearing before the ground closed back up. 

“Alright, Sugar Queen, time for us to play our roles.” Cracking her knuckles, Toph started off, hands behind her head until they almost cleared the trees. Dropping her arms, she took a deep breathe, letting the sorrow of thinking her big brother dead fill her once more.

Katara stared, surprised at how Toph was able to flip the switch between amusement to sadness. Shaking her head, she took a moment to remember how awful she felt, thinking Zuko was dead, how badly her brother was handling this. She was surprised at how quick it hit her, the surge of sadness; despite how she knew the truth now, she felt tears prickling at her eyes. Wiping at her face, she lowered her eyes, moving towards the palace.

Spirits, she hoped this plan worked.

**

  
The plan worked almost too well. 

Katara was torn between anger and fear. Wavering, she pressed her water covered hands to the bloody gash running down the side of Zuko’s chest. “You are an idiot,” she decided, voice growing icy. 

Huffing a laugh, Zuko clutched at the bloody sheets underneath him, expression exhausted. “But it worked. The assassins have been caught.”

“You’re so lucky I want you alive,” she hissed. “And that my brother in crazily in love with you.”

His pained expression softened, a small smile appearing. “I love him too.”

“Still an idiot, though, and I plan on rubbing this into your face for weeks.” 

“How’s Sparky doing?” 

“Terrible.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Ignore him, he lost too much blood.” Katara glowered at him, pressing a little harder to his chest, dragging a pained gasp out of Zuko.

“Hey, what’s going on in h….Zuko?!”

“Hey Aang.”

Mouth dropping open, Aang stared at the sight before him; Zuko sitting up now that Katara finished healing him, Toph looking amused and pleased and Katara frustrated and almost as tired as Zuko. “….Does Sokka know? That you’re alive?”

A look was shared among the three before all shook their heads. “Not yet.” Rubbing at his tender side, Zuko gave Katara nod of thanks, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, prepared to stand. 

“Wait.” Katara’s voice stopped Zuko in his tracks.

Turning back towards her, his eyes latched onto the object dangling from one slender hand. “Is that….” He was too shocked to experience embarrassment when his voice wobbled. Taking in his hands, he cradled his necklace, thumb rubbing across the pendent. “Katara, thank you.” With shaking fingers, he tied it back around his neck, tension melting out of him at the feel of the silk around his throat, the pendent nestled in the hollow of his throat.

“I was going to give it to Sokka after I got it cleaned and repaired but..” Trailing off, she gave him a slight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “It didn’t feel like the right time to give it back to him.” Making a shooing motion, Katara smiled for real. “Now go see my brother.”

**

A muffled noise creaked from the other room. Light footsteps barely audible, a dim rustle of fabric, the sound of a door closing. Something rattled.

Curled up in the bed that had once been his and Zuko’s, Sokka yanked the covers over his head, burrowing down, eyes clenching tightly shut, ignoring how tears leaked free, coating his skin, the pillow, as he pretended not to hear the sounds of life on the other side of the wall. None of it mattered. 

The inner door opened. 

Rolling over, he clung tighter to the pillow he was wrapped around; Zuko’s pillow. Sniffling into the fabric, Sokka’s stomach twisted at the realization it no longer smelled right. Fresh tears hit him, dripping off his nose, his chin, soaking deeper into the pillow clutched in his arms, a poor substitute for the man he loved.

Footsteps approached, steady and oddly familiar. Stopping next to the bed. 

“Leave me alone.” His voice rasped, breaking halfway through, refusing to undo his cocoon to see who was intruding. 

A throat being cleared shattered the returning silence.

Anger hit. Unwrapping himself with a shout, he turned on the person, fury in his eyes. “Leave me _alone!_ ”

Freezing in place, Sokka felt his eyes widening, a frail sort of hope beginning to bloom in his chest at the sight before him, a pair of familiar golden eyes gazing down at him, long black hair hanging loose, a warm if slight smile. Features he knew intimately, a man who had been haunting his dreams for weeks now.

Zuko. Zuko was standing there. “…Zuko?” he whispered, hands fumbling as he frantically tried wiggling free of the blankets trapping his limbs. “….Zuko…baby?” His voice cracked painfully, eyes anxiously searching for any sign this was a trick, a dream.

Taking another step forward, Zuko sunk down on the bed’s edge, keeping his eyes locked on Sokka. “Hey, love,” he rasped, placing his palm flat on the bed, taking in the emotions flickering rapidly across Sokka’s face. 

“Zuko…” Sokka finally freed himself, scrambling to his knees, one hand shaking on its way towards Zuko’s face. Halting just an inch away, eyes wild, Sokka licked at his lips, desperation in his voice. “Babe? Please, Spirits, tell me you are real…”

Crossing those scant inches between them, Zuko leaned down, pressing his cheek into Sokka’s palm, eyes fluttering shut. 

Warm flesh was under his hand. Zuko was here. _This wasn’t a dream._ Flinging his arms around the other man’s shoulders, Sokka wrapped himself around his husband, face squishing into the side of his neck, half kneeling on their bed. Shaking against him, he tightened his hold, feeling his tears rolling down his cheeks to soak into Zuko’s skin, the edge of his collar. Nuzzling closer, he started to relax, the familiar feel of Zuko in his arms soothing something jagged deep within. 

His mouth came in contact with something. Pulling away slightly, Sokka’s eyes immediately located the dark blue silk, the carved pendent. Letting out a soft pained noise, he dropped his forehead down, resting it against the ribbon, one hand tightening on Zuko, keeping him trapped in his embrace.

Rubbing his thumb over the carving, he exhaled, finally beginning to accept the truth right before him. Zuko wasn’t dead. Pushing away all the questions suddenly crowding his mind, Sokka knew they’d have to discuss all that happened but he decided it could wait. He wanted to curl up in Zuko’s arms, feel the steady beat of his heart under his ear. 

“I’m sorry.” Running his fingers over messy hair, he let Sokka curl close, one arm loosely draped around his back. “I’m so sorry, love.” Drawing him into his lap, Zuko slide his hand up and down that broad back, feeling each and every tremor that ran through Sokka.

Pressing ever closer, Sokka made a soft, wounded noise, face tucking tighter to the side of his neck. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, okay? I just. I need to just lay here with you and forget everything else.” 

“When you’re ready, we’ll talk.” Squirming out from under Sokka, Zuko caught his hands, squeezing. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, catching the edge of the panic growing in Sokka’s eyes. “Just want to change out of this first.” Waving one hand at the uniform he was wearing, Zuko saw when Sokka finally noticed exactly what he was wearing. Taking a careful step away from the bed, he kept his good eye focused on his husband. 

Remaining on the bed, Sokka made himself more comfortable, the panic fading under the knowledge Zuko wasn’t leaving the room. “How the hell did you get your hands on a guard outfit?”

“I borrowed it.” Shedding the outfit with a sigh of relief, Zuko set it aside to be dealt with and returned to the depot later. Rubbing at his sore shoulder, he grabbed his favorite sleeping tunic and loose pants, tugging the tunic over his head. Hearing a sharp gasp from the bed, he turned, paused in the middle of stepping into the pants. “Sokka?”

Rubbing at his eyes, he hiccuped. “Sorry. Just…still thinking this is a dream, and I’m going to wake up to find that you’re dead.” 

Tugging the pants up, he quickly moved over to their bed, dropping to his knees next to Sokka. Dragging him into his arms, he kissed the side of his head. Without letting go, Zuko guided them backwards, keeping Sokka tight to his chest, not stopping until his back hit the stack of pillows. Sliding down, he cupped the back of his head, guiding Sokka’s head down to rest on his chest, fingers playing with soft strands. “I’m right here, Sokka.”

Zuko didn’t claim it was going to be okay. He knew it wasn’t. They had so much to discuss, so many hurt feelings to work through. Closing his eyes, he stilled his hand, loosely tangled in Sokka’s hair, chest rising and falling under his husband’s head, the arm clinging to him. Wrapping his free arm around the muscular body, he squeezed firmly on Sokka. Instead of making a false claim, he lowered his voice, made a promise he could keep. “I love you, Sokka. I’ll always love you.”

Breathe hitching, Sokka thought he was out of tears, seemed that his body was proving him wrong yet again. Turning his head further into Zuko’s chest, he clenched his eyes tightly shut, clinging to the solid, warm body under him, a whine muffled into the fabric of Zuko’s shirt, as it grew wet. “I love you too,” he managed, voice raw. “I love you, Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment/kudos!


	7. Not a chapter

Just giving everyone following this story a head's up. I got some bad news today, twice, and some of it affects me in several ways. Was going to start the next chapter after getting home from work but I'm still reeling from the news I got while I was at work, unable to really do anything about it.

So I don't know if the next chapter will be up Saturday night like planned yet. It might be delayed until next week, depending on factors. I just don't know if I'll be up for handling what is to be another emotional heavy chapter right now.

-Update-

So long story short: my mom fell and broke both of her wrists. There might be a surgery in her immediate future due to this. On top of this, my sister has been diagnosed with Covid and both my mom and I live with her. I'm now having to self quarantine for two weeks, find a place to get tested myself and try to figure out how to pay my bills this month. All of this happened within a three hour period. I am very stressed and trying my best not to freak out. 

I still hope that I can manage to maintain my writing schedule but at this moment, I'm uncertain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with believing his husband had died, Sokka tries to move on afterwards. Together with the rest of the gang, they all attempt to recover, to put the events behind them. Meanwhile, Zuko makes a decision that will affect his and Sokka's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty emotional heavy chapter. Lots of references to the previous chapter, and contains a great deal of talk about mental health, nightmares, trauma and learning how to forgive yourself. Healing's not linear and I tried to portray that you can be doing better and still struggle.
> 
> Be warned, I wrote this while completely stressed out and more than a little emotional so that's going to be reflected in the story. But I needed to write, to work out some of my stress and this was kind of the perfect chapter to do it in. 
> 
> Not entirely happy with it but I decided it was ready to be posted.

_“Sokka, I’m sorry. I did everything I could.”_

_He stared at his sister, heart pounding, denial in his mouth, falling from his lips. “No. Katara, don’t say it.”_

_Katara stared back, blue eyes soft with sadness and understanding. “I’m sorry. His injuries were too extensive. I couldn’t heal them and stop the bleeding at the same time.” Her voice went quiet, a raspy, hoarse edge creeping in, as if she was holding back tears._

_Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to protest, to refuse his sister’s words. The look in her eyes made him falter, the words now trapped behind his lips, stilling on his tongue. Squeezing his eyes closed, he brought up shaking hands, pressing them to his eyes, trying to push back the tears._

_“Sokka…”_

_“Katara, I need to be alone right now,” he whispered, shoulders hunched._

_A moment of hesitation, and she nodded, her hand dropping from where it was hovering between them. “Alright. You..should take some time to say goodbye.” She started to say more then stopped herself, head shaking slightly. With another look, she slipped out the door, leaving him alone._

_His chest hurt, heart thumping painfully against his rib cage as he lowered his arms, staring blankly at the half open door leading to the room Zuko laid in. Swallowing hard, he slowly made his way over, pushing it open the rest of the way, wincing as the hinges creaked shrilly in the silence._

_He made himself look, taking in the sight of his husband laying still and quiet and wrong on the bloody bed. Breathe hitching, he crossed the room, dropping to his knees and reaching for a limp wrist, tangling his fingers with Zuko’s slack ones. Shuddering, he brought the hand up, pressing a kiss to battered knuckles. “Zuko…”_

_Dropping his head forward, he clung to the other man’s hand, desperately praying for none of this to be real. “Please. Baby, don’t do this to me.” Shaking harder, he continued to rub his thumb back and forth over the dips of his knuckles, pressing his cheek to slowly cooling skin, tears rolling down his face. “Please wake up.”_

_“Sokka.”_

_His head jerked up. Looking around, he tried to locate the source of the voice, eyes automatically darting in his husband’s direction. But Zuko was still, his face as slack as the rest of him._

_Squeezing his eyes shut again, he raggedly breathed, tightening his hold on Zuko’s hand, desperately. He was hearing things._

_“Sokka, come on, love, you have to wake up.”_

_…That was definitely Zuko’s voice. Lifting his head, he forced his eyes open, cautiously looking around the otherwise empty room before rising. Leaning over his husband’s body, he gently held two fingers over his mouth, trying to feel for any sign of breathing._

_Nothing._

_A sob built, grew in his chest, crawled up his throat until it forced its way out, loud and startling in the room. Slumping forward, he draped himself halfway across Zuko, ignoring the blood, the wounds, the smell lingering in the air. Burying his face into the torn and stiff clothing, he stopped fighting, sobbing into the love of his life’s unmoving chest._

_“Sokka, please wake up!”_

_The voice was right in his ear now. Jerking, he flung himself backwards…and_

…opened his eyes.

Face half in shadows from the sun above, Zuko stared down at Sokka, eye widened with worry. “Sokka?”

Flinging himself upwards, Sokka didn’t give Zuko a chance to say anything more. Wrapping his arms tightly around his husband’s shoulders, he buried his face into his throat, half sobbing. “Oh thank the spirits, you’re alive!” The nightmare clung to him, wispy yet clear. 

Settling his hands on Sokka’s back, easing him closer, he frowned. “Sokka?” 

Shaking his head, he tightened his grip, pushing Zuko backwards until he could climb into his lap. He couldn’t speak anymore, the words bottled up, locked behind slowly fading heartbreak. It was too fresh, the dream lingering behind his eyes, created by his sleeping mind from the events of the previous month.

Falling quiet, Zuko pushed his fingers into Sokka’s back, aiming to rub soothingly up and down his husband’s shaking side, muffled tears soaking into the collar of his shirt. Turning his head, he brushed a kiss to Sokka’s temple, one arm snug around his middle as the other rubbed back and forth. 

Hiccuping into Zuko’s shoulder, he squeezed on him, rubbing his face deeper into the fabric under his cheek. 

Tucking his face a little closer, Zuko ran his hands up and down Sokka’s sides, his back, doing his best to comfort the man shuddering in his lap, soft kisses being pressed to the side of his head, into his hair. 

Slowly he relaxed, the steady rise and fall of Zuko’s chest against his own easing the lasting traces of anguish. Exhaling, he squeezed on the warm body he was pressed into, finally pulling away. Freeing an arm, Sokka rubbed his hand across his face, hastily wiping away tears. 

“Sokka?” he questioned, raspy voice pitched low. 

Resisting the urge to immediately hide away again, Sokka lifted his head, red-rimmed blue eyes meeting his husband’s worried golden eyes. “Hey, baby,” he whispered, voice rough from his sobs. 

Lifting his hand, he touched a damp cheek, eyes narrowing in concern. “Sokka?”

“It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t. You were thrashing around, crying out and repeating my name.” Leaning away, he framed Sokka’s face between his palms. “Talk to me.”

Drooping, Sokka nervously looked back, fingers twitching as he reached out, placing his palms on the top of muscular shoulders. “….Had another nightmare. You were dead this time,” he mumbled. “Katara couldn’t heal you and you died and I had to say goodbye.”

His thumb slide back and forth Sokka’s cheek, catching his tears and wiping them away, expression softening. “I’m sorry,” Zuko whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Sokka’s forehead, feeling the shuddering breathes washing over his chin. 

“I know you are! I know you didn’t want that to happen, and I don’t blame you at all, baby, but shit. Getting a letter from Katara saying you died? That’s one of the worse things I’ve ever had happen to me. And I’ve been through a lot of terrible things.” Pressing into the touch, he sighed, deep and hard, shoulders stiffening. He didn’t blame Zuko for any of what happened, his husband was not at a fault but he couldn’t stop dreaming that he had lost him. “And my brain makes me relive it in a hundred different ways every time I fall asleep!”

“Hey. Look at me.” 

Jerking his gaze back up, Sokka frowned at the strange tone he heard, half of his face still pressed into the hand cupping his jaw. “Zuko?”

“I know it wasn’t my fault. The assassination attempt was out of my control, and the immediate aftermath, but I should have found a way to send you a message. I put you through hell for almost a month, making you think I was dead, and I had to see the results of my action daily. That part is my fault. You are a good actor and you’d have been able to pretend in public you were still mourning.” Trailing off, Zuko took a deep breathe, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, staring deeply into the blue eyes gazing back. Tucking their foreheads together, he bumped his nose against Sokka’s, watching as the last of his terror faded from those bright blue eyes. “I blame myself for that part. Even if you think I shouldn’t.”

Swallowing against the wave of emotions sweeping through him, Sokka had to take several deep breathes before he could speak, frantically gripping at Zuko’s shoulders. “Baby…it hurt like hell to think you were dead and I hadn’t been there.” He wasn’t going to cry again. Sniffling hard to try and banish the tears threatening, Sokka knew the moment he lost the battle; the sight of Zuko’s face, bloody, eyes vacant, flashed through his mind. 

“Shh shh it’s okay, Sokka.” Dragging him close, Zuko tucked Sokka’s head against his shoulder, right below his good ear, arms cradling his husband’s trembling body close. Turning his head slightly, a distant noise reaching him, chin digging into his shoulder briefly, just as something large crashed into them, knocking both over. Recognizing Druk when the dragon’s wing smacked into his head, he groaned, pinned under both Sokka and Druk.

Tensing up when he was knocked over, Sokka was halfway reaching for his sword. Realizing Zuko was relaxed and recognizing that red wing anywhere, he let his hand drop, stroking along the fringe of hair running down his dragon son’s neck instead. Relaxing under the weight of the dragon, trusting Druk to alert them if danger approaches.

Happily ducking his head, Druk pressed it firmly into Sokka’s palm, a pleased grunt rolling out of his throat. 

“Ah, my apologizes, nephews, I told my grandson to behave but he clearly had a different definition of that word in mind.” Iroh’s voice flowed over them, faintly amused.

Twisting his head as best as he could, Sokka peered over Druk’s body, catching sight of Uncle and flapped a hand weakly in greeting. He was glad to see Iroh, and grateful the man had been there for him since…since... With effort, he yanked his thoughts away from where they threatened to go, using the feel of Zuko under him to halt the spiraling thoughts. 

“Up, Druk,” Zuko ordered, pushing lightly at his muzzle. 

With a whine, Druk scrambled off, bounding over to the turtleduck pond where Boomerang was already swimming to the edge of. 

Sitting up, Zuko hauled Sokka with him, casting a knowing look in his husband’s direction. Without looking towards Uncle, he claimed his mouth in a quick kiss, one hand squeezing at his hip. Pulling away with a soft wet pop, he smiled. “Better?” he asked, voice a barely audible rasp, meant for Sokka’s ears only. 

“Getting there,” he whispered back, seeing the flicker of concern hovering in the back of Zuko’s eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Pulling away, Sokka finally slide off Zuko’s lap but stayed plastered to the other man’s side, turning to watch Uncle as the former general settled down on a cushion. Accepting the cup of tea, he sipped at it, sighing half contently. “Zuko tries but he’s nowhere as good as you are at teamaking, Uncle.” 

“Ah, I have heard my nephew is still struggling with that.” Iroh’s eyes flickered between the pair, sipping at his tea with one hand while tossing a piece of jerky towards a begging Druk. “But I did not come here to simply bring you both tea.”

Zuko straightened, a frown settling on his face, arm tightening around Sokka. “Uncle.” 

“I believe it is time for some changes to be made.” Lowering his cup, Iroh studied his nephews fondly. “Zuko, you have given much of your life to the Fire Nation, and the last fourteen years has been as Firelord. Sokka, you have been impacted your entire life by this country, and since you admitted your feelings for Zuko, have spent the past eleven years at his side, helping to guide the Fire Nation forward and heal the wounds it caused.” Sipping at his tea, he watched them, seeing the look they shared. 

“Now we come to a crossroad. You have both led the world along the path of healing, showing that together we are stronger than apart. Fire Nation and Water Tribe, working together, showing the rest of the world that a harmonious future awaits. Your love for one another has given so many people hope!” Setting down the cup, Iroh folded his hands into his sleeves, a pleased smile on his face, eyes warm. “But you also have dealt with immense trials and danger, pain and suffering. I believe it is time for you to finalize your plan, Zuko.”

Turning his head, he stared at his husband, confusion growing. “Babe? What’s Uncle talking about?” Sokka tried to puzzle out the meaning behind Iroh’s words, fingers toying with his necklace, keeping his eyes locked on Zuko.

Sheepishly smiling back at Sokka, Zuko sent a quick glance in Uncle’s direction, a faint chiding expression on his face. “Uncle, I’m still working on that!” 

“Yes but if you continue to throw up excuses, you will never finish.” Iroh scolded lightly. “There comes a time when you must live for yourself, nephew, and not allow your sense of duty and obligation to drown out your own needs.”

“Okay, seriously, what are you two talking about?” Sokka inserted, folding arms across his chest, gaze darting back and forth between Zuko and Iroh. 

Hesitating for a moment, he made a decision, golden eyes growing resolute. “I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow. After the last assassination attempt and during the weeks of my fake death, I’ve been thinking. I’m tired, Sokka. Tired of dealing with the constant assassination attempts, the council, all of it. Tired of seeing your face fall whenever I have to miss our date nights or skip out of time together because something came up.” Zuko leaned a little into the stiff man seated next to him, reaching out to take his hand between both of his, squeezing firmly. Keeping his eyes fixed on Sokka’s, he rubbed his thumb across his wedding ring. 

“So I decided that it’s time to abolish the monarchy in the Fire Nation. I can’t do anything about the nobles but I can make lasting changes and turn the country into one where the people have a voice. Where they decide on who leads them. I’ve been working on it since I returned.” 

He blinked. Freed a hand, rubbed at his eyes, blinked again, trying to make sense of the words coming out of Zuko’s mouth. Squinting at him, Sokka opened his mouth, shut it, mind working furiously as he turned the words over and over, searching for understanding. “….You. You’re giving up your throne?”

“That’s what it boils down to, yes.”

“Why?”

“Because Uncle’s right. And it has always been one of my options, on passing on the throne. Except there won’t be a throne to pass on once I finish. There’ll be a council, similar to the one that advises me but made up of the people. Uncle’s been helping me draft it and it’s almost done.” Zuko tilted his head minutely to the side, a hopeful look lighting up his eyes. “I was going to ask you to look it over tomorrow, explain what it means and what it means for us.” 

He couldn’t be hearing Zuko right. “Babe, what.”

“Sokka?”

“But I thought you wanted this! Wanted to be Firelord!”

“I did. Once. But it’s been fourteen years. People still think I’m going to turn out to be like my father, grandfather and great-grandfather. This is the best way forward, for us, the Fire Nation, and the world. The new council will have a series of checks and balances that doesn’t exist when all the power is in the hands of a single person.” 

Leaning away, Sokka braced himself on one hand, staring intently into Zuko’s eyes, looking for…something. What, he didn’t know but he recognized the look Zuko wore, soft and loving and he always felt like he hung the stars when Zuko looked at him like that. Slowly a smile took hold, growing until his face was lit up. “You really mean this.”

“I do. I wasn’t planning on doing it yet but Uncle cornered me after I made such a public return.” Drawing Sokka close again with a gentle hand, Zuko rubbed his thumb back and forth over the arch of a cheek. “It wasn’t difficult for him to nudge me into going ahead with my plans.” 

Pressing into the hand, he huffed a laugh. “You are going to beat me out for the best anniversary present this year, babe.” Turning his head slightly, Sokka pressed a kiss to the callus palm. 

Rolling his eyes, Zuko almost pinched his husband. “It’s never been a competition, Sokka.”  
  
“Says you. You got me a new space sword for our first anniversary! And all the other times you beat me at the best anniversary present! Don’t roll your eyes at me, Zuko!” 

“Nephews.”

Twisting around as one, they looked at Iroh, earning an amused, fond smile. 

“If you are done flirting, there are some details that need to be considered.” 

Mentally going over the documents, Zuko frowned. “Like what? I finished it yesterday evening and was just waiting to have Sokka to check it over before signing it into law and making the announcement.”

“You forget something important, nephew,” Iroh chided, sipping a fresh cup of tea. “Such as where you and Sokka will live after you step down as Firelord and Sokka as ambassador.”

“I…I thought we’d travel for a while. Visit the South Pole, Kyoshi island, going wherever our feet take us.” Zuko’s frown deepened, a line forming on his forehead. “We wouldn’t have to make a decision right away. I have plenty of money, we could travel for years, before making plans on where to settle down.”

“Zuko, you are still not thinking things through.” 

Groaning, he threw his hands into the air. “Uncle! I’ve worked hard at ensuring the future is as well planned out as I can manage. I’m only thirty. Maybe I want to just be _Zuko_ for a while, and travel with my husband, seeing how the peace I worked so hard at looks like in person. Not as Firelord Zuko, but as Zuko.” 

Propping his elbow on Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka considered the two sides of the conversation, seeing where Zuko was going with it yet also understanding Iroh’s side. “Babe, as much as this pains me to say…you’ll always be known as Firelord Zuko no matter where we go. Especially with your distinctive scar and our very unique looking son.” Pointing his thumb in Druk’s direction, he caught the down turned ends of Zuko’s mouth and shrugged. “Uncle has a point, but so do you.”

Pouting, Zuko grumbled, looking away. “I want to make you happy. I want to know that when we go to sleep, no assassins will be creeping into our room at night, trying to kill one of us.”

“And I’m not saying no because, spirits, baby, I’m….” Rubbing hard at his face with one hand, Sokka sagged. _Tui and La, this was so hard to admit._ “I’m not doing well. You aren’t doing well either. Druk has barely let us out of his sight since you came back and I won’t even go into what the rest of our family’s been doing.” 

“Sokka, that’s part of why I accelerated my original plans.” 

Jerking away, he stared at Zuko, frowning hard. “Are you doing this for yourself or me?”

“This is for _both of us,_ Sokka. I am _tired,_ love. You know how little I sleep at night and it’s worse after an assassination attempt. I can’t close my eyes without dreaming that it was you instead, and I know you’ve been having your own nightmares.” Holding out his hands, Zuko made no move to touch him, not when Sokka was breathing this erratically. 

Looking from the hands held out to him to his husband’s face, understanding and sympathy filling those beautiful golden eyes, Sokka swallowed, slumping forward into Zuko’s arms. Burying his face into that solid chest, he bit back a whine, shaking arms coming up to wrap Zuko in an embrace, clinging. “Promise me that you mean this.”

“I promise,” he spoke into Sokka’s hair, lips pressed to the curve of an ear. “We worked so hard, Sokka, to get to this point. To create a lasting peace. But now it’s time for us to step aside, focus on us. We’ll still help out if needed, here or anywhere we’re needed, maybe even Republic City.” 

Nodding into his chest, Sokka scarcely believed this was really happening. “It’s going to be so weird not living here.”

“We’d still have the house on Ember island,” he pointed out, palm pressing into his lower back. “And Uncle’s stepping in to mediate while we transition from a monarchy to this new system of elected officials.”

Suddenly realizing where he recognized this from, Sokka bolted upright. “You used Republic City as a base!”

“…Yes. You had brilliant ideas on how to set up the government there. Your ideas for Republic City, which I know is based on how chiefs are selected in the south, was a good foundation for my new legislation.” Zuko knew he shamelessly borrowed much of the work Sokka had helped draft for the budding Republic City in his plans on how to change the Fire Nation. 

Jaw dropping, Sokka wasn’t sure what to think. Part of him was thrilled Zuko thought his work in Republic City was good, good enough to be used to create a similar system in the Fire Nation…but the rest of him was sad. Tearing his gaze away from Zuko’s face, he looked around, taking in the sights surrounding them. “You know. If you had asked me fourteen years ago if I’d ever consider the Fire Nation home, I would have tried to kick your ass. Weird how things change. Gonna miss this place, it’s been our home for our entire marriage.” Dragging his gaze back to Zuko, he shook his head. But maybe, he realized, it was less the Fire Nation that was home and more the man seated across from him, watching with a hopeful expression. “But I’d miss you more.”

Searching Sokka’s face, he squeezed on his hands. “It’ll take time to fully change from a monarchy to a council led government, about a year. Uncle’s going to handle the council while I make the announcement and send copies of the new legislation to every town, city and village throughout the Fire Nation.” Zuko watched as the tired, haggard look Sokka had been wearing every day since the assassination attempt that seemed to have killed him fade a little, some life returning to his husband’s eyes. 

“I’m holding you to this, Zuko.” Returning the squeeze, Sokka exhaled, shoulders relaxing gradually. “But you’ve never broken a promise to me. Not when it counts.” Clinging to his hands, warm and solid and real, he took in a shuddering breathe. “Spirits, thank you, sweetheart.”

“Sokka?” Sounding puzzled, he frowned at him, fingers tugging lightly. 

His smile was weak, wobbly, as he stared back, knuckles turning white as he gripped Zuko’s hands harder. “I thought I lost you. And that nearly killed me. Some of the worse weeks of my life.” Sokka knew his emotions were swinging wildly back and forth but he wasn’t able to stop it. Taking a deep breathe, he released it slowly, using the feel of Zuko’s hands in his own to ground himself. Opening his eyes, he felt marginally calmer but panic and fear continued to bubble deep inside his chest. “Okay. So we’re doing this.”

Brushing his thumbs across the back of Sokka’s hands, Zuko waited with a patience that a younger him would envy. “Think about where you want to go first, after everything is official.”

“I want to go spend a few months in the South Pole,” he immediately supplied, feeling the fear and panic recede a little more. “Our visits there have always been too brief. I never got to properly show you things and we rebuilt the city and…and added…” Words faltering, Sokka sharply inhaled, mind immediately going straight back to reminding him of his last visit home. Blinking hard, he tried to push down his tears, not wanting to cry in front of Uncle.

“Hey. Sokka. Come on, love, don’t. You’re the one who taught me that I have to stop bottling my emotions up. This doesn’t make you weak or pathetic to need to cry.” Zuko glanced at Uncle who inclined his head, rising and leaving. Turning back in Sokka’s direction, he eased his husband into his lap, arms wrapping around him. 

Hiding his face into Zuko’s chest, Sokka’s shoulders shook, his tears soaking into his shirt. Lifting his arms, he fisted his hands into the back of Zuko’s shirt, shaking under the force of his sobs. 

Sighing, Zuko held Sokka tighter, propping his chin on top of his husband’s head, watching as Druk suddenly charged in their direction, his game with Boomerang forgotten. 

Wrapping himself around them, Druk wedged his head against Sokka’s thigh, an unhappy whine rumbling through his entire body. Bumping his nose insistently into Sokka’s leg, he whined again.

Freeing an arm, Zuko placed it on Druk’s head, between the horns. “Dad’s okay, Druk. He’s just sad right now.” 

Letting out a displeased huff, Druk wiggled even closer, tail tightening, wings pressing closer to his sides. 

Hiccupping into Zuko’s chest, Sokka leaned back, wiping an arm across his face, voice trembling. “Hey, I’m okay, Druk.” Shifting in Zuko’s arms, unwilling to separate from him, he leaned back into his chest, hands reaching out to pull their dragon into his lap. “I’ll be okay, flame baby.”

Closing his eyes, he ran hands along warm scales. “We’ll be okay.”

  
**

  
“Are you sure?” Aang paused in the middle of tossing another bundle of hay into Appa’s mouth, barely noticing when Druk stole it. His grey eyes were locked on Sokka’s face, arms dropping down to his sides slowly. 

“I’m sure. Aang, I swear I’m doing better. Uncle forced both Zuko and me to talk to someone about everything, especially the events of the month we all thought Zuko was dead. It’s helped me and I don’t fear sleep anymore.” Sokka glanced over his friend’s shoulder, watching Druk soar through the air with the hay still clutched in his claws, Appa’s annoyed bellows rattling the air. Turning back to Aang, he shrugged a little. 

“Seriously, things are going great. My nightmares are less common, maybe once a week instead of nightly. Zuko’s too. I don’t feel nervous whenever he’s out of my sight anymore either.” Waving his hands, he recognized that look of faint disbelief and groaned. “Look, I know therapy sounds weird but it really has helped both me and Zuko. I can get you guys all a recommendation from either mine or Zuko’s therapist. But what happened wasn’t her fault or Suki or Ty Lee’s or Toph’s or your’s.” Rubbing at the back of his head, Sokka continued, pressing gently. “I think all of you should talk to a therapist. Not only about Zuko’s recent near death incident but everything. The war, all the assassination attempts, what we were forced to do during the war. I’ve got a long way to go still but I feel better.” 

Finally noticing Druk messing around with Appa, Aang sent a quick but harmless blast of air skyward, startling Druk into dropping the hay. Facing Sokka again, he took a deep breathe. “I’ll talk to her, but you’re right. She’s been blaming herself…honestly, I’ve been blaming myself too. If we had been there, hadn’t skipped out on going with Zuko, Suki and Ty Lee to the city, none of that would have happened.” 

Prodding Aang hard in the shoulder, Sokka raised his voice slightly. “No. Don’t. Don’t go there. You aren’t to blame, Aang. First thing I learned in therapy was how to place blame where it belongs. On the assassins.” 

“Do you…are there times when it feels overwhelming? Everything that has happened, all the bad emotions. Does it hit you all at once?” Aang dropped his gaze, focusing on his feet, looking like the twelve year old he once was.

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “I have good days and bad days and some days start out bad but turn good. Good days can turn bad. Having someone to confide in helps and Zuko is always there for me.” Sokka flattened his palm on his brother-in-law’s shoulder, expression sobering. “It can be hard, but important things often are.”

Biting his lip, he considered Sokka’s words, nodding after a moment. “I’ll talk to Katara tonight.” Aang decided to change the subject, trying to smile. “How’s the legislation going? Zuko mentioned some of the nobles are still resisting.”

Groaning, Sokka smacked himself in the forehead. “Ugh. They are being absolute pain in the asses. Bitching about everything and trying to fight Zuko at every turn. Both Uncle and Zuko are refusing to back down so it’s going slowly.” He knew he was sounding grumpy but the council was fucking up their plans and he was looking forward to starting a new chapter of their life. “We’re all working on having everything finalized by the end of the year with elections. After that. I dunno. Zuko and me are just going to pack up what we want to take, board our ship and sail south. It’s been busy so we haven’t talked much about our future plans yet.”

“Need any help?” Aang felt the need to ask.

Laughing, Sokka waggled his eyebrows at Aang. “What? You want to go help Zuko yell at pissed off old men and women? I’m sure he’d love that, buddy.”

“Ugh nevermind. I changed my mind. You might want to ask Toph.” 

“Huh not a bad idea.” Considering it, Sokka turned the thought over in his head, wondering if Toph would help or hurt the meetings. “You know what? I’m going to do it. At the very least, it’ll give my husband something to rant about that’s new.”

“..That’s not what I meant..”

“Nah, nope, gonna do it.” Spinning on his heels, Sokka raised his voice, bellowing. “TOPH! WANNA GO HELP ZUKO SCREAM AT PEOPLE?!”

“Sokka, I don’t think Toph’s anywhere nearby.” 

“Hey sis!” Beaming down at her, Sokka threw his arms wide, darting forward to sweep his little sister off her feet. 

Laughing, she grabbed hold of his shoulders, legs dangling. “Put me down,” she demanding half-heartedly, smacking at him.

Grinning, Sokka dumped her onto her feet, hands coming up to tuck behind his head. “I thought you were still having that spa day with Suki and Ty Lee.”

“We just got back.” Eying her brother, Katara didn’t like the look on his face, the way he was grinning at her. “Alright, what are you up to?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Uh huh. I don’t believe you. Aang?”

Jerking around to yelp at Aang not to spill it, Sokka came up short on seeing a suspiciously empty spot Aang had only recently been standing in. Glancing back at Katara, he shrugged. “I guess Avatar duties?”

Making a face at him, she grumbled but let the subject drop. Just as Druk came soaring down, landing roughly in front of Katara, vibrating in excitement. Her face softening, she reached up to cup his muzzle between her palms. “Hello to you too, Druk.” A happy chirping rumble filled the air, widening her smile. Bending down she dropped a kiss between his eyes before glancing up at Sokka briefly, expression teasing. “Has your dads been treating you right?”

Coiling around her happily, Druk rubbed his neck and head into Katara’s sides, stomach and back, chirping non-stop. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know Zuko and I spoil our only son outrageously!” Sokka protested, not even bothering to hide his laughter. 

“Of course,” she replied, tone aloof and disbelieving all at once.

Mock narrowing his eyes, Sokka pointed his finger at her. “And how is _my_ nephew?!”

“Bumi’s growing like a weed. You and Zuko should visit more often.” Petting Druk’s head and neck, Katara smiled fondly, watching Sokka from the corner of an eye, pleased by the happy grin on his face. “You seem to be feeling better.”

His expression softened. “Yeah. I am. Rough few months…one really rough month. But I’m getting better. Zuko’s recovering too.” His eyes darted over, meeting his sister’s. “Therapy’s been good for us. You might want to consider it. I know you’ve been blaming yourself for being the one to break the news to me and having to hide the fact my husband was actually alive.”

Dropping her gaze, Katara gave Druk one more pat, sending the dragon off. “I hate that. I hate keeping secrets from you but that one…it was so hard to not blurt it out. Every day I saw you, the way you were just going through the motions day after day, looking so lost. It was a constant blow, knowing I could do something about it but wasn’t.”

“I don’t blame you, Katara. Not even when I was at my lowest. I never blamed any of my family for Zuko’s supposed death.” Stepping closer, he placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her in for a hug, arms trapping his baby sister to his chest. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Burying her face into his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut, silently nodding. 

Brushing hair out of her face, Sokka held her. 

**

“So this is it.” Coming up behind Zuko, Sokka draped himself across his husband’s shoulders, his back, chin resting on his right shoulder, arms snug around his middle. “We’re both out of a job.”

“Are you really protesting?” Zuko turned his head slightly, his good eye coming into view, confusion visible in the golden depths. 

“Nah. Just saying, it’s going to be weird. You’ve been Firelord for almost half your life, babe. That’s a long time.” Kissing the side of his neck, just above the dark blue silk, Sokka tightened his hold on Zuko minutely. 

Angling back in his embrace, Zuko made a thoughtful noise. “That’s true. And you’ve been an ambassador almost as long.” 

“….Hey, babe?”

“Yes?”

“Do you regret this? Giving up your throne, your titles?”

“When I was younger, before I became part of the gang, I would have said yes. My throne mattered, my honor and loyalty to my country was all I could think about. I was desperate to be a good son, a good prince. Things started to change after my mother vanished, after the Agni Kai my father used as an excuse to burn my face half off.” His hand jerked slightly in the direction of his face, a pensive expression narrowing his good eye, eyebrow twitching downwards. “But you know all about how angry I was.”

Digging his chin a little deeper into Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka squeezed on his husband’s waist, letting him talk.

“That me would have never understood why I gave up the throne willingly, that there are some things more important. I wanted to be Firelord, wanted to prove myself to Ozai.” Zuko felt Sokka brush another kiss to exposed skin and sighed lightly. “I’ve grown since then.” Twisting around in his arms, he locked eyes on Sokka, hands coming to rest on his hips. “You are worth more to me than a cold, unforgiving throne. The Fire Nation has taken a lot from us both and now that the world’s at peace, I want to catch up on all the things we missed out on. Date nights, days spent together, hanging out with our family. Like the days before Sozin’s comet came, just without war hanging over our heads.”

Stepping back, putting a little space between them, even as he keeps his arms around Zuko, Sokka swept his eyes across his face, lingering on the scar covering the left side of his face. A smile, bright and content, settled on his own face. “Okay. Okay, we’re actually doing this.” 

“You nervous, love?” Zuko watched as Sokka’s face nervously for a moment before that wide grin he knew so well appearing. 

“With you at my side? Never.” Bending forward, he bumped his nose to Zuko’s, basking in the warmth. “We can face anything together, hot stuff.” 

Snorting, Zuko kissed Sokka, fingers tightening on his hips. Pulling away far too soon, he poked him in the side. “Everyone’s waiting.”

“What?”

“I thought we could have a farewell dinner tonight by the turtleduck pond and head out in the morning.” 

A rush of affection hit him. “Tui and La, babe, you are something else.”

Stepping away, Zuko held out his hand, a pleased smile on his face. “Better get moving before Toph eats all of your favorites in revenge.”

Grabbing his hand, Sokka yanked Zuko to his side, smashing their cheeks together, eyes bright with laughter. “Yeah. Let’s go. Can’t have our littlest sister deny me my favorite foods our last night here.”

“What a terrible thing that would be,” Zuko dryly retorted. “I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you.”

Crackling, Sokka dragged his husband away from the balcony and towards their (second) favorite spot in the entire palace, eager to spend the rest of the evening with his favorite people in the world.

Hearing their voices before they came into view, Sokka shouted out a greeting. The voices stilled before shouts of joy filled the air, laughter floating in the cool winter air. Bursting around a corner, the low railing of the walkway appearing, he waved with his free arm as he made to leap over the railing, hitting the bushes just as he forgot he was dragging Zuko along.

Overbalancing when his hip hit the railing, Zuko slammed into Sokka, knocking his husband over and falling on top of him. Groaning, he rolled away, rubbing at his now sore nose, tossing Sokka a look. 

Arms stretched out, Sokka wheezed, cheek and forehead throbbing from the force of Zuko’s face smacking into it. “Ow.” 

The laughter picked back up, louder and less restrained; Toph’s the loudest by far.

Gingerly lifting one arm, he pointed skyward. “I deserved that,” Sokka groaned, arm dropping back down. “I forgot how hard Zuko’s head is.”

“I think that broke my nose,” Zuko hissed, pressing his sleeve to his nose warily, wincing as he tried to stop the flow of blood. 

Bolting upright, Sokka ignored the ache in his head, taking in the blood standing out against Zuko’s pale skin. “Katara!”

“Sit down and don’t panic,” she snapped, already at Zuko’s side. Delicately bring up a hand, she surrounded his face with glowing water. “Your nose is broken. I need to set it.” Removing the water, Katara shoved Sokka further away, shifting until she was kneeling in front of Zuko. “Don’t move.” Gripping his nose, she carefully nudged it back into place, a water covered hand coming up the moment the bones were realigned. 

“Thank you.” Carefully touching the side of his sore nose, Zuko gave her a half smile. 

Patting his shoulder, she passed him a damp towel. Rising, Katara ambled back over to the picnic laid out on the ground, giving her brother and brother-in-law a moment to collect themselves.

Hands hovering just above Zuko’s face, he swatted away Zuko’s hand, snatching the towel and gently cleaned away the blood, eyes anxious. “Baby?”

“I’m okay, Sokka.” Tilting his head back, Zuko let Sokka wipe the blood off, seeing the sudden tension, an underlying panic in his eyes. “Next time, just warn me you are about to jump over something.”

Relaxing bit by bit, he scanned Zuko’s face then leaned in, kissing the edge of his scar. Forcing a cheerful grin on his face, Sokka rolled to his feet, hands extended to Zuko, dragging his husband to his feet. “Let’s eat!”

Following in his husband’s wake, Zuko knew this had shaken Sokka, as minor of an injury as it had been. Flopping down next to him, thighs touching, he hoped that by the end of the night Sokka’s good mood would be restored. Reaching out, he filled a plate with all of Sokka’s favorites, placing it in front of the other man without comment. 

Bumping shoulders, he shot his husband a grateful smile. Grabbing one of the dumplings, Sokka held it out to Zuko, ignoring his sister’s look of dismay. A grin started to creep onto his face when Zuko took the dumpling right out of his fingers. Chasing the dumpling with his lips, he kissed his husband, ignoring the annoyed sounds his family made.

He had a very hot husband and he was going to kiss him. Working his free hand into Zuko’s long hair, Sokka deepened their kiss, continuing to dismiss the laughter and groans coming from the others.

Melting into the kiss, Zuko let his eyes drift shut, half falling into Sokka’s lap. He didn’t know what their future would hold but he had everything he needed right in front of him. Dismissing the thoughts, he focused on the moment, this kiss, the muffled complaints of their family.

It was what mattered most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After abdicating his throne, Zuko and Sokka travel to the Southern Water Tribe for some much needed rest and relaxation. 
> 
> Meeting back up with the gang, they enjoy the Glacial Spirits Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sex scene. First time I ever posted something containing a sex scene (outside of private rp groups/communities that is) so I'm a bit antsy about this chapter. 
> 
> I had planned on this chapter being longer but wanted to save some material for the next chapter so I changed my mind and ended it there. I did shamelessly steal a little bit about the Glacial Spirits Festival from Korra but used some of what Unalaq said the festival use to be like and merged the two. Because the festival in Korra's time had to start somewhere.
> 
> That said, is anyone interested in a prequel about these two getting together? Or have any prompts/suggestions of things they'd like to see in future chapters? If so, feel free to hit me up here or I can be found on tumblr at: https://aibhlynn.tumblr.com/

Breathing in the chilly air, Sokka gathered snow between gloved palms, glancing up to check that he was alone. Grinning, he turned his attention to the snow between his hands, finishing the snowball, adding it to the pile growing larger next to him. Peeking up again, he caught sight of movement and froze, holding his breathe. Sighing in relief that it was just one of the hunters returning, he carefully bundled up his collection of snowballs, slinging the makeshift bag over a shoulder.

Rising, he made his way back to the towering walls, a small cloud of mist puffing out with each breathe. Waving at one of the guards standing at the top of the walls, Sokka hummed to himself, enjoying the chilly air against his face. 

Cheerfully waving at people as he headed deeper into the growing city, Sokka started searching faces for any sign of Zuko. Stopping here and there, he made several purchases, the items tucked into his pockets. 

Reaching one of the great bonfires, he scanned the crowd loitering around it, searching for a familiar face. Spotting his dad, a slow, mirth-filled grin crossing his face, Sokka carefully reached into the sack of snowballs. Selecting one, he bounced it once in his palm, getting a feel for the weight before rotating his arm backwards and throwing with all his strength, gleefully watching the snowball soar through the air.

Hakoda was rudely ripped out of the conversation he was having with one of the new waterbenders when something cold and wet slammed into the back of his head. Rocking forward, he spun around, one hand lifted up to wipe the fast melting snow from his hair, eyes landing on his grinning son nearby. Narrowing his eyes at him, he noticed how Sokka’s grin widened, and frowned. Bending over, he grabbed some snow, beginning to make a snowball when another collided with his shoulder, hard enough to knock him off-balance. Laughter, shrieks and amused snorts erupted when he went down face first in a half melted pile of snow. 

Crackling, Sokka held a snowball in both hands only long enough to throw them at the crowd milling about, earning shrieked curses. Mockingly saluting at his newest victims, he bolted, diving for a nearby building as a snowball fight erupted, snow flying through the air as people didn’t bother making snowballs. 

Leaning against the wall, he armed himself with another from his shrinking supply, peering around the corner. As he was about to duck back into cover, he spotted Zuko approaching on the opposite side of the bonfire, a look of confusion on his husband’s face. Jumping out of his meager shelter, Sokka ducked low, rushing in Zuko’s direction. Once in range, he tackled him, shoving the snowball right into Zuko’s face.

Yelling when something cold and wet hit him in the face, Zuko immediately breathed out hot air, raising his body temperature rapidly, melting away what only could be a snowball. As his vision cleared, he narrowed his eyes up at the grinning face above his own. “Sokka,” he snarled, shoving a palm at Sokka’s face, pushing his husband off. 

Landing on his back with a laugh, Sokka laid there, face flushed, more laughter bubbling up in his chest, soft and happy. Zuko’s face came into his view and he beamed at the bemused man gazing down at him. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

Snorting, he sat on his hunches, offering a hand. “You’re ridiculous.” Ducking a snowball as it went whizzing by, Zuko warmed the air around them further, instantly melting any stray balls of snow flung their way. 

Catching his hand in his own, he hauled himself upright, grin softening. Leaning in for a kiss, Sokka bumped his nose to Zuko’s, sighing happily against Zuko’s mouth. Pulling away, he winked at the other man. “C’mon, the snowball fight has made me hungry.”

“Sokka, everything makes you hungry.” Zuko let himself be dragged to his feet and tugged in the direction of the chief’s house. At his husband’s scoff, he held up his free hand. “Should I recount all the things that make you hungry? I have a list.”

Stumbling for a moment, he twisted around to stare. “You have a list.”

“You sound surprised. Do I have to remind you that I _just_ retired from being Firelord two months ago? Making lists kind of came with the job,” Zuko grumbled, sparks flying from his lips.

“Holy shit, babe, just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.” Seeing the way Zuko paused, eyebrow arching up, a mischievous smile forming, Sokka sputtered, waving his hand around to stop Zuko. “Wait, that came out wrong. No, don’t say it!” 

Laughing outright at the harried look Sokka was throwing him, Zuko let his smug, mischievous smile grow. “So I’m not the hottest, most dramatic jerkbender you’ve ever laid eyes on?”

Groaning, Sokka mumbled under his breathe, shoving his shoulder against his laughing husband’s. “I’m never going to live that down.”

“Nah.” Pushing open the door with one hand, Zuko pulled Sokka inside, kicking the door shut with a heel. Spotting his father-in-law, he greeted the older man, shouldering out of his outerwear. “Hey Bato.” 

“Evening, boys. You’re back early.” Seated before the fireplace, Bato continued to feed thin pieces of wood to the growing fire, glancing over a shoulder at them. “Thought you two would be busy with the festival committee.” 

“That’s tomorrow. Still a week before the festival starts so we took the night off.” Sokka stripped off his parka, hanging it up. Sidestepping Zuko’s elbow, he crossed over to the kitchen and flung the cooler open, rooting through it. “Hey so when Dad gets back, lie for us, okay?”

“Sokka, what did you do?” Bato lifted both eyebrows at him, a thread of amusement audible. 

“He started a snowball fight and Hakoda was his first victim.”

“Traitor!” Waving a piece of jerky at Zuko, Sokka pouted. “Babe you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I was. Then you shoved snow in my face.”

Pouting, he jumped a bit when loud laughter filled the living room, drawing all the attention. Chewing noisily on his food, Sokka glanced back at his husband, shrugging a bit at the look Zuko threw him. 

“Ah. I see,” Bato laughed, wiping at his face. “Best you two go into your room and lock the door. Koda’s going to be plotting revenge for your little stunt, Sokka.” 

Sticking out his tongue, Sokka hurriedly stocked up on supplies, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Zuko was grabbing their parkas before bustling in the direction of their bedroom. Arms full of enough food and drink to get through two days, he tried to give Bato a playful salute. Nearly dropping some of the dumplings Zuko loved, he wrestled it all back into place, hurrying towards their bedroom with a shout of thanks.

Slamming the door behind him, he leaned on the smooth, solid wood, grinning manically. “Hey, hotstuff, come lock the door for me while I put this stuff away.”

Running his hands across the hanging parkas, Zuko glanced over, having to turn all the way to see Sokka. Lowering his hands, he made his way towards the younger man, stealing a kiss on his way past, fingers finding the lock easily and securing it in place. Folding arms across his chest as he turned back in Sokka’s direction, he regarded him levelly. “So had fun?”

“You betcha,” he crackled, stowing away the swiped food. “Dad never knew what hit him.” Dropping down on their bed, Sokka stretched arms above his head, feet dangling over the edge. “Man, you will love the festival, babe.” Gazing up at the ceiling, a silly grin on his face, he felt the other side of the bed dip and rolled his head Zuko’s way. “We make offerings to the spirits, light huge bonfires and tell stories. Though Dad says things are starting to change and there’s now some rides, a few booths.”

Elbows braced on his thighs, Zuko regarded Sokka thoughtfully, a tiny smile on his face. “You look happy.”

Flopping onto his side, Sokka noticed a slight tension in Zuko’s voice. Slinging his arm across muscular thighs, he patted at one knee. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Breathing in deeply, he let the breathe go after a moment, forcing tension out of his shoulders. “It’s nothing bad, love. Just noticed that you seem more at ease since we’ve been here and…” Trailing off, he shifted his eyes off Sokka, focusing on the blue and white blanket covering their bed. “Feeling guilty for keeping you in the Fire Nation all these years.”

“Whoa, hey, no.” Bolting upright, he scooted closer, knees bumping. “Zuko, look at me.” Craning his head to the side, Sokka tried to catch his husband’s eyes, almost toppling sideways. _“Zuko.”_

Finally looking at him, Zuko knew his smile was strained, stiff, seeing the way Sokka’s expression grew worrier. 

“Babe.” Taking his hands in his own, he squeezed hard. “I knew exactly what I was getting myself into the moment I threw myself at you. I knew you couldn’t stop being Firelord and I wanted to be with you.” Sokka nudged his knee with his own, watching his husband closely. “Zuko, you’ve made me happy for the last twelve years. Sure, I could have really done without all those assassination attempts, rude, stuck-up nobles insulting you and our relationship, or listening to assholes drone on for hours.” 

Bumping his knee again, he leaned forward, hoping to get through Zuko’s thick skull. “But it was part of the package of having you, of loving you. And I wasn’t willing to give you up. So yeah. I’m really happy. Have every right to be. I get to be with my husband _all the time_ , lazing in bed until we decide to get up, _and_ showing off that I snagged the hottest firebender in history.” 

Tension melted out of him, tight muscles relaxing as Zuko felt his shoulders slumping in relief, a faint laugh filling the space between them. “I have some doubts about the last one,” he murmured.

“Babe, you are stunningly hot. The scar just adds to your whole bad boy persona,” Sokka joked, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over Zuko’s hands. “Your scar’s part of you. It tells the story of how something awful happened but you survived and came out all the stronger for it.”

Rolling his eyes, Zuko tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at Sokka’s words. Using their joined hands as leverage, dragging Sokka half into his lap, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss; unable to verbally acknowledge how the words made him feel but hoping Sokka got the hint through their kiss.

Grinning, he squirmed until he was plastered snuggly into Zuko’s chest, perched happily in his lap, gentling the kiss, softening against his chest. Tugging hands free, Sokka draped his arms across broad shoulders, enjoying the way Zuko shifted under him. Peppering kisses to his temple, trailing down his cheek, along his jaw, he hummed happily before nipping at barely exposed skin. “Have I mentioned how good you look in blue, babe?”

“Yes,” he dryly retorted, hands dipping down Sokka’s back, rubbing lightly along his lower back. Sliding his palms lower, Zuko briefly squeezed on Sokka’s ass, earning a pleased moan. “You have mentioned it once or twice.”

Laughing, Sokka dragged his hands down, pushing the soft blue tunic up until he couldn’t any longer. Slipping off Zuko’s lap, he yanked the fabric the rest of the way up and over his husband’s head, tossing it aside. 

Taking a deep breathe, he released it, warmth rolling off him to gradually fill the room. Rolling to his knees once the room was at a comfortable temperature, Zuko wiggled out of his pants and thick socks before starting to undo his arm wrappings. Catching the open mouth stare Sokka was giving him, he casually flopped back on their fur covered bed, relaxed in the warmth of their room. 

Sucking in a breathe, Sokka admired the sight of Zuko sprawled across their bed, all long limbed, pale skinned perfection. Sending a quick prayer of thanks to the spirits, he dropped forward, hands sinking into thick furs. Crawling over his husband’s naked body, he claimed his mouth in a deep, probing kiss, grinding a thigh up between muscular thighs, feeling a shudder run through Zuko. 

Pulling his mouth away with a wet pop, he trailed down his jaw, nosing at the curve of his throat, pressing soft kisses to pale flesh. Dragging his teeth across where shoulder and neck met, he grinned smugly at the shuddering gasp. Mouthing at the spot, Sokka sat back on his heels to admire the darkening spot now gracing Zuko’s throat. Thumbing at his hip, he raised his head, catching sight of the glazed over look in bright gold eyes.

Grin widening, Sokka scooted closer, dragging fingertips along flushed skin, enjoying the way Zuko twitched and shivered under his palms, soft needy moans filling the space between them. Following his hands with his mouth, he made his way down Zuko’s body. Reaching his goal, he blew lightly on the straining erection, tongue darting out to drag over the leaking slit.

Hips jerking upwards, he gasped, fingers digging deeper into the furs. “Sokka…” Lifting his head with effort, Zuko stared down at the man crouched between spread thighs, a mischievous smile on his face. “Don’t.” He barely managed to keep his voice steady, a slight tremble faintly audible. “Don’t tease.”

Loosely wrapping one hand around Zuko, Sokka stroked from root to tip, blue eyes darkening with arousal as Zuko’s skin took on a deeper flush. “You say that like it’s a bad thing, baby.” 

Teeth digging into his lower lip, Zuko shuddered, jerking under Sokka, spreading his thighs wider, a silent plead hovering in the air between them.

Eyes softening, he dipped forward, kissing the spot where thigh and groin met, soft and gentle. Squeezing on the heavy dick in his hand, Sokka nuzzled at the base lightly, pressing open mouth kisses to hot skin. Shifting on his knees, he reached for the jar of lube, fumbling with it for a moment before twisting the lid off and dipping his fingers in. Rubbing his fingers together lightly to warm it up, he brought his hand down between Zuko’s thighs, brushing slick fingertips along his rim.

Feeling his husband jump at the first touch, Sokka soothed him with a gentle hand, scooting up to press a soft kiss to his shoulder, his throat, his cheek. “Shhh. Relax, baby, it’s been awhile.”

Stilling under him, slumping down from the arch, Zuko whined long and low, eyes fluttering shut as Sokka’s finger slipped inside, quickly followed by a second. Muscles tensing, he rocked his hips downwards, pushing against the feel of Sokka’s fingers teasing him open. Pushing his head deeper into the pillows, he gasped, clenching down.

“Shhh, relax,” he whispered, easing a third finger into him, teasing his rim lightly. “I got you, babe.” Nosing at his right ear, Sokka nipped at the spot just underneath, feeling Zuko’s shuddering gasp. Pressing a kiss to the spot, he soothed the bite with tongue and lips, a soft gust of air washing across warm skin. 

“Sokka…” Whining his name, Zuko tightened around the fingers, desperation leeching into his voice. _“Please.”_

Giving him a lopsided smile, Sokka carefully removed his fingers, ducking his head to press a kiss to the scar standing out starkly against pale skin. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to remind himself Zuko was alive and whole and he hadn’t lost him. Breathing steadily against the other man’s chest, he grabbed the jar with his clean hand, dipping fingers into the lube, smearing it across his aching length. 

Biting back a gasp of his own, he grabbed Zuko’s hips, lifting him up enough to slide a pillow underneath. Angling himself forward, fingers stroking along angular hips, he pressed himself to Zuko’s hole, eyes fixed on his husband’s face. Seeing no discomfort, he rocked forward, pushing into tight, hot heat with a groan. Hands tightening on his sides, Sokka froze at a harsh grunt, cracking an eye open to stare down at Zuko worriedly. “Babe?”

“Move,” Zuko growled, rocking against Sokka, muscles clenching and relaxing around him.

Relaxing, he snorted, tightening his hold on Zuko’s hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, falling into an easy rhythm, pleasure crawling up his spine each time Zuko squirmed under him. Bending forward, he dropped kisses to flushed skin, dragging gasps and groans from Zuko with each. Twisting his head slightly, nosing at a nipple, Sokka lavished it with his tongue, pulling a startled moan from his husband’s throat.

Pleasure curled through him, back curving upwards, a plead falling from his lips, Zuko stiffened, muscles flexing around Sokka. Digging his head further into the pillows, he fumbled, fingers finding and yanking on his husband’s shoulders, dragging the other man forward for a hard kiss, muffling his moans against his mouth. 

Panting into Zuko’s mouth, Sokka jerkily thrusted deeper, faster, feeling his husband’s legs locking around his hips, dragging him even closer. “Baby….” Rasping out against his lips, he thrusted again, eyes sliding shut.

Deepening their kiss, Zuko shuddered, grinding himself against Sokka’s stomach frantically, cumming with a muffled shout.

Clutching harder at him, he stifled his own cry, hips snugly pressed against Zuko’s ass, tumbling over the edge. Dropping his head forward to rest on a trembling shoulder, Sokka sagged on top of his husband, feeling Zuko shuddering. Turning his head, he nuzzled at sweaty skin, whispering, “love you, baby.”

Slumping down on the bed, legs loosening, slipping down back to the bed, Zuko panted underneath Sokka. Lifting an arm with effort, he draped it around the other man, a faint laugh bubbling through his chest. “Love you too,” he managed, head turning in his direction, a small, pleased smile tugging his lips upwards. 

Happily humming, Sokka dimly knew he should get up, clean them both up but Zuko was so comfortably warm. Burrowing into his husband’s side instead, he fumbled for the furs, dragging the heavy blankets up and over cooling skin, a growing chill building in the room. Kissing at his shoulder, he sighed as his softening length slipped free of Zuko, nuzzling even closer, head now resting on his broad chest.

Pulling Sokka closer, Zuko relaxed, eye lids feeling heavy as sleep tugged at him. Tightening his arm around his partner, he breathed out, a tendril of warmth wrapping around them. Nosing at loose, tangled hair, he shivered under the kiss to his chest. 

Curled up under the furs, they drifted off.

  
**

  
“Zuko!”

Beginning to turn at the sound of his name, he didn’t get very far when someone collided with him, knocking both of them over onto the unforgiving ice. Grimacing, Zuko craned his head around to pin Aang with an unimpressed stare. “Aang.”

Beaming down at him, Aang looked unaffected by Zuko’s glare. If anything his smile grew. “Good day, sifu hotman!”

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled, freeing an arm to push at one of the younger man’s shoulders. 

Scrambling off, light as a feather, Aang offered his hand, helping Zuko to his feet. “Whatever you say, hotman.”

Sighing, Zuko gave it up as a lost cause, dusting snow and ice off his Water tribe clothing, wincing as his hand brushed a sore spot on his hip. Smoothing out his expression before Aang could notice, he let his hands drop to his sides.

“Zuko?”

Of course Aang noticed. 

“I’m fine,” he tried to reassure his younger friend. 

Letting the subject drop, Aang bounced on his heels, excitement beginning to bubble up again. “The festival looks so awesome! I’m really glad they brought it back! Oh! Have you tried the rides yet?! Or seen the prizes? They have dolls of everyone! I won one for Katara!” Thrusting a hand into his clothing, he yanked out a small doll and shoved it up at Zuko’s face. “Look, it’s me!”

Squinting, he took a step back, hand coming out to grip Aang’s wrist loosely, holding it in place as he sought to focus on his good eye on the object dangling from his best friend’s hand. “That’s a good likeness,” Zuko admitted, seeing that whoever made it had done a good job. 

“Thanks! I’m going to give it to Katara,” he said, grin never wavering. 

Releasing Aang’s wrist, Zuko gave him an amused smile, opening his mouth to tease his friend when Aang suddenly jerked to the side. Following his line of sight, he had to turn all the way to see what had caught the Avatar’s interest, shaking his hood down to see better.

Spotting what had made Aang jump, he looked on in amusement as Toph singlehandedly won a game of strength, the jaws of everyone around dropping. “Good thing Katara’s not around,” he mused. Reaching up to pull his hood back into place, shielding his scar from the wind and cold, Zuko nudged his friend. “Come on, Sokka mentioned there is vegetable dumplings somewhere.” 

He didn’t expect the grimace that crossed Aang’s face. “What?”

“Please tell me it’s not sea prune dumplings,” Aang pleaded, fingers tightening on his glider. 

“No,” he reassured him after a moment of confused silence. “The trade between the Southern Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation has flourished so there’s imported vegetables.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Aang relaxed. “Oh good. Don’t tell Sokka or Katara but sea prunes are gross.” 

Zuko wasn’t going to admit outloud Aang was right but he gave him an understanding nod. Movement caught his eye and he glanced skyward, watching Druk swoop and soar through the night air, a chorus of delight rising each time his dragon showed off. 

Keeping pace next to his friend, Aang glanced at him out of the corner of an eye, thoughtfully. “You look happier.”

Turning his head slightly, just enough to bring Aang fully into view without further limiting the rest of his vision, Zuko quirked his eyebrow down at him. “What does that even mean?”

“Just. The entire time you were Firelord, you always looked vaguely stressed and unhappy, even when we were just hanging out or on Ember island. Even when Sokka was hanging all over you. But since you retired, that’s gone. So you look happier.” Aang clarified, digging the end of his glider into a patch of snow piled up before a booth as they passed, heading towards the few food booths.

Blinking, Zuko thought over Aang’s words, acknowledging the truth in them. He hadn’t realized anyone except Sokka, Uncle and Toph had noticed the amount of stress he had been under. “I am,” he admitted after a moment. “It’s been….nice. Being here, no obligations hovering over my head, no need to worry about political ramifications if I say the wrong thing. To the people here, I’m Sokka’s husband.” It was freeing in a way he hadn’t expected.

“It’s a good look on you,” Aang beamed. “You smiled a lot during your tenure as Firelord but it was always stiff except for when just the gang was together. And when Uncle was around! Now you smile like that all the time.”

Letting his friend’s words wash over him, he paid for two bags of dumplings and a bag of meat pies. Tucking the pies away to give to Sokka when his husband showed up, Zuko passed a bag over to Aang. Thanking the woman politely, he turned away, hand digging into the bag as they resumed their walk, the happy chatter of children filling the air. “How long are you and Katara staying?”

“Two weeks. Katara wants to spend time with her dads and for Bumi to know his grandfathers.” Mumbling around a mouthful of dumpling, Aang continued talking. “Suki and most of the Kyoshi warriors are around somewhere. Chief Hakoda extended an invitation to them.” 

Swallowing his mouthful of food, Zuko spotted Bato up ahead, the taller man looming above the people around him. Elbowing Aang in the side, he nodded in Bato’s direction when his friend’s head swiveled his way. Seeing the moment Aang spotted the others, he had to fight down his laugh, amused by the way Aang’s entire face lit up. “Oogies,” he teased, using Sokka and Toph’s word.

Sticking his tongue out at Zuko, Aang was quick to retort. “Oh like you and Sokka haven’t fallen victim to the oogies.”

“Sokka has.”

“You both have. Or do I need to start compiling my list?”

“…You have a list.”

“Sure do, hotman!” Aang’s grin was gleeful, bordering on daring. 

“No. You know what? _No.”_

Warm, amused laughter filled his good ear seconds before an arm was flung around Zuko’s shoulders and Agni, he was still trying to get use to the fact Aang was taller than him. Rolling his eyes, he let the arm stay draped across his shoulders. 

“Hey, it’s Sokka! HEY SOKKA!” 

Cringing sideways, Zuko jerked free of Aang, one hand coming up to cover his now ringing ear, a painful scowl settling on his face. “Aang, for Agni’s sake, don’t scream in my ear.” 

Blinking at him, the surprise on his face quickly morphing into guilt, Aang winced. “Sorry, Zuko. I forgot your hearing is sensitive.”

Rubbing at his ear, he sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Aang. It happens.” More than he liked to admit. Lowering his hand, Zuko spotted Sokka jogging in their direction, waving wildly. Giving him a slight wave back, he glanced up at Aang. “Sokka and I plan on going out onto the ice. I’d ask you if you want to come along but...” 

“You don’t want me to co….oh.” His hurt expression shifted, understanding appearing as Zuko’s meaning hit. “It’s okay, thanks for warning me.” Aang shoot him a look of relief. 

“I know you hate hunting. Better to give you a head’s up that Sokka’s going to invite you along while forgetting to mention what we’re going out to do.” 

“I think I’ll go check on Appa. Is Druk staying in the village while you two go off?”

“Yes. He doesn’t understand hunting and tries to play with wildlife. It usually scares them off so we leave him behind with Hakoda and Bato. The polar dogs willingly play with him which helps keep Druk entertained.” Zuko privately thought maybe he and Sokka had over spoiled the dragon, making him incapable of certain things. But a glance over at where Druk was partially visible, playing with one of the larger polar dogs had him shaking his head. It didn’t matter, he decided. 

“Hey Aang, hey babe.” Sokka flung both arms around Zuko from behind, a wide grin on his face, blue eyes glowing with happiness. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

Giving Aang a deadpan stare, Zuko saw the laughter their younger friend was trying vainly to hide without luck. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the bag of meat pies, using his bending to warm them back up as he passed the entire bag over a shoulder to Sokka. “I saw Bato pointing at me, Sokka.”

“Damn,” he laughed, accepting the bag. “Knew I should have looked for you myself.” Peering inside the small package, he smooched the side of Zuko’s nose noisily while winking at Aang, grin widening at the Avatar’s expression. “Thanks, baby.” 

Motioning over his shoulder, Aang’s expression warmed again. “I’ll let you two go enjoy your…adventure.” 

“You don’t wan….ow! Zuko, what the hell?!” Rubbing at his side, Sokka sidestepped another jab of Zuko’s elbow, glowering at the other man. 

“Aang doesn’t want to go hunting, love.” 

“Oogies,” he laughed, leaning onto his glider a bit. “Zuko’s right, Sokka. Thanks for the offer but I’m going to stay here.”

“Who is doing oogies and why are you staying behind?” 

“Katara!”

“Hey sis. Zuko and I are going out on the ice. Dad asked if we could bring in some meat for the offering. Since it’s Zuko’s first time being here for the festival and everything.” 

Swiping one of Sokka’s meat pies, Katara tore it in half, giving the smaller piece to Bumi. Her eyes lit up. “So that’s what Dad and Bato were talking about.” 

“Yeah.” Unable to contain his grin, Sokka leaned heavier against Zuko’s back, arms dangling. “I’ve been teaching Zuko how to hunt on the ice and from a canoe.”

“I can hear you,” Zuko muttered. 

“Babe, hunting in the Earth Kingdom is very different from here,” Sokka pointed out, squeezing on his middle. Finally pulling away, he stretched his arms above his head before stepping up, catching a gloved palm in his own. “We should get going.”

“See you guys later!” Aang balanced on an air scooter, Bumi in his arms. “Say goodnight to Uncle Sokka and Uncle Zuko, Bumi!” 

Thrusting both arms into the air, Bumi almost overbalanced but Aang caught him in time, holding him securely. “NIGHT UNCLE SOCKS! UNCLE ZUZU!”

Groaning, Zuko closed his eyes, pinching at his nose. 

Laughing, Sokka waved goodnight to their nephew before tugging his husband away. Squeezing his hand, he kept grinning. “So, Uncle Zuzu…”

“Sokka, love of my life, if you continue that sentence, you will be sleeping alone until next year.”

Wisely clamping his lips together, Sokka mimicked zipping them shut and tossing away the key, mirth dancing in bright blue eyes the entire time. 

Exhaling sparks, Zuko shook his head. “Sokka.”

“Sorry, babe.” Squeezing on his hand, he caught sight of Zuko’s wince. “What’s wrong?”

“My scar,” he admitted, reaching up with his free hand to tug the fur lined hood forward a little more, trying to protect it a little more from the growing wind. “I’ve been outside a lot longer than usual and its starting to ache.”

Angling himself in front of Zuko, Sokka lifted a hand, covering the left half of Zuko’s face with his glove covered palm, eyes growing dark with worry. “I can tell Dad and Bato to send someone else to hunt for the offering.” 

Hesitating, Zuko’s visible eye darted sideways. “We promised them we’d bring the offering,” he protested.

“Babe. If your scar is hurting you then we need to get you out of the cold before it gets worse. _Not_ go out where the wind and cold is even stronger.” Sokka cupped the left side of his face gently, mindful of how tender the scar could be. “Dad will understand. Bato suffers from burn scars too, only his aren’t exposed to the elements.” 

Shoulders slumping, he sighed. “Alright.” Zuko knew Sokka could tell how much he had been looking forward to it. “Maybe next year?”

“Definitely. We’ll just figure out a way to protect your scar.” Stepping back, he bumped Zuko firmly. “Go on ahead. I’ll find Dad and tell him. Meet you at home.” Leaning forward quickly for a kiss, Sokka stepped back again, patting at his husband’s ass before twisting away, jogging off. 

Wincing as he watched Sokka head off, Zuko brought his hand up to the tight, aching muscles, lightly touching. As his hand dropped away, he spotted blood dotting the blue material and sighed; he hoped he hadn’t ran low on his ointment. Yanking the hood down until half of his face was completely hidden, he headed home, leaving behind the laughter and lights of the festival. 

He hoped that his father-in-laws forgave him for not upholding the promise. Sighing, Zuko had to push down a surge of nausea at the thought of disappointing his husband’s dads. 

  
**

  
Glancing up when the bedroom door opened, Zuko spotted Sokka reflected in the mirror and tossed him a weak smile, trying to hide how much his face throbbed.

“Feeling better?” Sokka plopped down on their bed, eyes already fixed on Zuko. 

“No,” he grumbled. Smearing ointment into his scar, Zuko turning his attention back to the mirror, wincing as slick fingers got too close to his half open eye. 

Swinging legs off the bed, he stood, crossing over to where Zuko sat and gently plucked the jar from his hand. Setting it down, Sokka grabbed hold of Zuko’s shoulders, turning his husband around to face him. “Let me. You’re going to poke your eye out at this rate and I don’t wanna explain to Katara what happened.” Taking over, he gently worked the medicinal lotion into his scar, taking care to evenly spread it. “How bad does it hurt, baby?”

Fighting down a pained scowl, Zuko clenched his hands in his lap. “Bad. It’s been feeling tighter and rawer than usual and I was bleeding earlier, a little. I put some ointment on it when I got back and took a warm bath.” 

“Zuko! What the fuck?!” Sokka froze, blue eyes widening in shock. “Baby, why didn’t you say anything?” His hands dropped away from his husband’s face as he took a step back, dropping into a crouch, making Zuko meet his eyes. “Okay..nevermind that. I’m going to help you into bed then I’m going to get Katara.”

“Sokka,” protesting, he reached out to grab his shoulder. “I don’t need your sister to check me over, I’m fine.”

“No. No way, Zuko,” Sokka retorted. “You were bleeding! From your _scar!_ That’s not good. Katara needs to make sure the cold’s not causing further damage.”

Groaning, he tightened his hold on his shoulder. “Sokka, listen to me! My scar’s been healed for years. Sometimes, the skin just gets tight and cracks. It happened after I swam through that underground river in the north.” 

Sitting back on his heels, Sokka stared up at Zuko, eyes wide and concerned. “Babe…that doesn’t mean it’s okay. Doesn’t make it okay. I know you have your pride but this isn’t about proving you are tough, that you can handle being in pain. Everyone in our family knows how tough and strong and determined you are.” Laying a hand on top of Zuko’s clenched fists, he squeezed lightly.

“Sokka…Agni…” Gustily exhaling, Zuko gave in, hating being the one to put that look in Sokka’s eyes. “Alright. I’ll get in bed and you go find Katara.” Shoulders relaxing under the force of Sokka’s smile, he returned it with a shaky one of his own. _Agni, you would think that after twelve years, I’d be use to this. …I hope I never grow use to this._ He thought, rising from the low stool and crawling into bed on the right side. 

Tucking Sokka’s pillow behind his back, he breathed deeply, letting Uncle’s teachings rise up with each deep exhale, the room gradually warming. A shudder sharp pang in his face had him faltering, losing his focus. Hissing, Zuko promptly gave up heating the room up, dragging the covers up and over his head, sliding down in bed. 

He hoped Katara wouldn’t ask too many questions when Sokka finally dragged her in.

As if his thoughts summoned them, he heard Sokka’s voice as the door was flung open. “Hey baby…wow, this is a lot hotter than last time.” The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, followed by Sokka’s yelp but he made no move to budge from underneath the pile of furs to look. “What was that for?!”

“For being loud.” Katara snapped, pushing past her brother. Strolling over to the bed, she gently sat, mindful of the lump that could only be Zuko. “Zuko? I’m going to pull the blankets down.” 

Sighing, he pushed them down before Katara could, sitting up. “I’m fine, Sokka’s just a worrywart.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she tartly replied, popping the cork free of her bending water pouch. Drawing the water out, she brought a water covered hand up to his cheek, the water beginning to glow the moment it touched his face. Katara waited a beat before speaking, her brows furrowed in concentration. “Sokka was right to be worried. Your scar’s all inflamed. I’m surprised you’re not in more pain.” 

Coolness spread across his face, itchy tightness easing under Katara’s careful ministrations. Zuko felt his shoulders loosening and sagged into the pillows. “Thank you, Katara.”

Lowering her hand, she returned the water to her pouch, hands folding in her lap. “I’m going to mix you a new ointment. I want you to use it every few hours and we’ll figure out a way to better cover your face from the cold.” Patting his shoulder, Katara stood, giving him a fond smile. “Get some rest. The festival’s going to be gearing up tomorrow for the solstice.”

“Thanks, sis,” Sokka watched her slip from the room before turning back towards Zuko. Bending over, he claimed his mouth in a short kiss. “Better?”

“Much,” he admitted sheepishly. “I’m sorry for arguing over Katara coming to check on my scar.”

“Hey. I know you still struggle with feeling loved and wanted but when you hurt? I want to take care of you.” Stepping away, Sokka started to undress, feeling Zuko’s eyes on him and grinned. Skimming out of his pants, he tossed them into the hamper to be dealt with later. Hearing a sharp intake of air, he smirked to himself, grabbing hold of his sleep pants and stepping into them. “We’re married, baby, and love each other. So we take care of one another.” Pushing his arms through his loose tunic, he turned, catching sight of Zuko staring.

Joining him in their bed, Sokka rolled onto his side, facing Zuko, eyes bright and warm and loving. “I love you.”

Softening under Sokka’s affectionate gaze, Zuko shifted further down on the bed, only stopping once they were eye to eye. Leaning forward, he kissed him softly, threading fingers through Sokka’s hair, he drew him even closer, whispering to that curving mouth. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar's lengthy stay in the south pole comes to an abrupt end. On the day of the Glacial Spirits Festival, the gang is forced to leave quickly when one of their own falls ill. Traveling to the Southern Air temple, the gang deals with this latest crisis in their usual way. 
> 
> Together and with a lot of sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected to write. I think I've bitten off more than I can handle but am slowly working my way through updating each of my stories, plus I want to get a second chapter of Watching the Sun Rise written and posted. Though, probably going to have to cut back and rotate updates from this point on, instead of trying to update two stories twice a week.
> 
> The next chapter of Firelight is in progress, just kind of hit a block with it and had to change the focus of that chapter. So I switched stories and used what I wrote as a basis for this chapter of Whispers. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Rolling over, Sokka buried his face into a warm, broad chest, willfully ignoring the way the body he was curled against tried to move away. Letting out a muffled noise of displeasure, he clung tighter to the other man, throwing a leg across muscular thighs. “Nooooo, don’t get up, babe,” he whined sleepily. 

Groaning, he knew at a glance it would be almost impossible prying himself free of his husband. Slumping back down in their bed, Zuko focused his eyes on the ceiling, letting out a sigh. Feeling Sokka press closer, he moved his arm, carding fingers through his hair, hoping to wiggle free sooner than later. He could feel exhaustion tugging at the corners of his mind, threatening to drag him back under. 

Turning his head, he gazed down at Sokka’s face, half visible from where it was buried against his sleep shirt. Breathing out, he was glad to see his husband’s face was smoothed out in sleep again. Easing himself sideways, he used his pillow as a temporarily replacement, hoping that a hot bath will help keep him awake. Bending over to kiss the part of Sokka’s face he could reach. Straightening, he carefully tucked him back in, brushing some strands of hair out of his eyes.

Yawning, Zuko turned away from the bed, grateful their room had an attached bathroom. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he undressed, leaving his clothing on a pile on the floor and stumbling towards the tub. Twisting the knobs, he watched tiredly as water poured out, leaning forward enough to stick his hand in the icy cold water.

Breathing in and out, he drew on his inner flame, fire curling around his mouth as he channeled the heat down his arm to the water. Swirling his hand around, he felt the water heat, but continued to breathe steadily, pushing warmth out away from his skin, until the entire room was cozy. 

Stepping into the tub, Zuko sunk down and stretched his legs out, leaning back against the side of the tub, letting the warmth sink into him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, thoughts drifting as steam curled around him.

Arm stretching out, Sokka knew without looking that he was alone in the bed. Rolling into the warm spot Zuko left behind, he laid there, sulking. Grumbling, he sat up, blanket slipping to pool in his lap, rubbing at one closed eye, the other surveying their bedroom. Spotting Zuko’s parka still hanging next to his own, he knew there were only one place his missing husband could be. 

Shoving the blankets aside, he swung his legs over the edge and stood, stretching before crossing over to the closed bathroom door. Without knocking, Sokka edged it open, peeking inside and snorting at the sight that greeted him. Stepping into the room, he shut the door and moved over to the tub, crouching. 

“Babe, wake up.” Gently shaking his shoulder, Sokka watched Zuko make a face, golden eyes opening. Stroking his thumb across his cheek, he chuckled at the expression crossing his husband’s sleep filled eyes. “Did you even bath or came in here for a quick nap?”

“What time is it?” He yawned, leaning into the touch, eyes drifting shut again.

“Dunno but Dad hadn’t come to get us so probably early. Even without the sun, you always get out of bed long before I’d like you to.” Dropping onto his knees, Sokka gathered Zuko’s long hair up, draping it over a shoulder. “Are you going to wash your hair, hotstuff, or should I braid it?”

“Braid it but first let me finish up. I can reheat the water if you want a bath.” Reaching for a towel, Zuko lathered it up, head turning in Sokka’s direction to better hear his answer. 

“I took one last night, remember? I’m good.” Stealing the wash cloth from Zuko, Sokka shot him a smug grin. “No, I want to do this. Sit back and relax, babe.”

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back, giving Sokka access, knowing not to bother protesting. Another yawn shook his entire body, eyes drooping partially closed, a contented hum passing his lips. “We have that meeting with the festival committee after breakfast,” Zuko reminded him, head tilted back.

Side eying his husband, Sokka ran the towel across a well-defined chest, a thread of worry squirming through him at how Zuko seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Dipping the towel down Zuko’s chest to his stomach, he waited for him to snort and giggle when his ticklish spot was brushed. When Zuko just sighed, shifted slightly, he frowned. “Zuko? Are you feeling okay?”

“Hmm?” Forcing his eyes open, Zuko turned to look at Sokka with tired eyes. “What? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. A little tired but we’ve been busy.”

Continuing to look at him, he searched for any dishonesty but saw nothing but truth on Zuko’s face. “Alright. If we can, we’ll take a nap before tonight. You look like you need it.” His gaze dropped down then back up, watching for a reaction as his hand wrapped around his husband’s dick, rubbing the towel across it tenderly. When Zuko stayed limp in his hand, Sokka knew something was wrong.

Deciding to bring up how tired Zuko seemed with his sister later, Sokka was _not_ mentioning that his easily aroused husband hadn’t gotten hard at being touched. Pushing away his concern for now, he continued to drag the towel across wet skin, keeping one eye on Zuko in case. 

Twisting the towel out, he hung it over the edge of the tub and grabbed a cup, filling it and rinsing away the soap. Clamoring to his feet, Sokka caught hold of Zuko’s elbows and hauled his husband out of the tub. 

Jerking, Zuko’s eyes flew open, muscles tension as hands curled into fists, preparing to attack. Recognizing Sokka moments later, he relaxed, letting the tension melt away along with the growing flames. “Agni, Sokka! Warn me next time,” he scowled. 

“My bad,” he sheepishly hummed. Letting go, he stepped over to the towels, grabbing one and tossing it around Zuko’s shoulders, rubbing at damp skin. “Here, come dry off while I grab your brush and a hair tie.” Moving away, Sokka headed for the small vanity wedged in a corner of the bathroom, rooting for a tie. 

Trailing behind, Zuko studied Sokka for a moment, roughly drying at his skin and hair, noticing an odd tension to his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing’s wrong! Why would anything be wrong? Everything’s great and I don’t know why you are asking that.”

Lowering the towel, Zuko now knew something was bothering Sokka, as jaw cracking yawn hit him. Dropping the towel, he made his way over, his eyebrow curving downward in mild concern. “Sokka, you’re babbling. You only babble when you are stressed or nervous.” 

“Come sit down.” Patting the chair, he stepped back to give Zuko room to do so. The moment his husband was seated, Sokka pulled all the long dark hair back, running the brush through inky strands. “You’ve been acting oddly tired the last few days,” he admitted. “Falling asleep a lot easier than usual and falling asleep at random times. Two days ago, I had to stop you from faceplanting in your soup. It was _noon._ "

Putting the brush down, he nimbly separated the hair into three sections, nimbly braiding it together. “You’ve never fallen asleep like that the entire time we’ve known each other.” 

Alarm filled him. Thinking about over the last few days, Zuko privately admitted Sokka was right. He had been feeling out of sorts, like he was dragging weights around all the time. Sighing, he met his husband’s gaze in the mirror, giving him an apprehensive smile. “You’re right. I have been strangely tired for the past week and it’s becoming harder to stay awake for long periods of time.” Stifling another yawn, he knew Sokka noticed. “But I don’t want to take away attention from the festival or miss it. We’ll talk to Katara tomorrow about this.”

Hands stilling in Zuko’s hair, Sokka mulled over the suggestion. Resuming braiding the long dark strands, he sighed, low and deep. “Fine. We’ll wait. But if you start feeling really tired, don’t wait to tell me. I rather miss the festival than to risk your health.” Tying off the end of the braid, he ran fingers across silky hair. 

Shifting around, he caught his hands in his own, interlocking their fingers. “You are the plans guy,” Zuko agreed. 

“Right! Time to get dressed if we want to have enough time to eat before tackling whatever the committee wants us to do.” Using their linked hands to haul Zuko to his feet, Sokka claimed his mouth in a hard kiss, holding him flush against his body.

Nudging at his side with an elbow, Zuko managed to separate them just enough to give Sokka a look before leaning back in for another kiss. Stepping away, he tugged his hands free and headed for their room, pausing to glance over a shoulder. The look Sokka was giving him caused a flush to begin creeping up pale skin, crawling up to his throat until his face was almost as red as his scar. Pivoting away, he quickly made his way to the bedroom, pointedly ignoring his laughing spouse. 

Following behind Zuko, Sokka made no effort to rein in his grin. Chuckling to himself the entire time, he wrestled on his clothing, playfully ignoring the heated glances tossed his way. Tugging on his boots, he opened his mouth to ask Zuko a question when a bundle of fabric smacked into his face. Sputtering, he yanked at it, looking down to see his parka. Sticking his tongue out at his husband, he fake pouted. “Baaaabe, so rude.”

“You might want to put that on. Hide the mark on your neck.”

“What?” Staring at him, eyes huge, Sokka immediately started to paw at his throat, wondering when Zuko had given him a hickey and how did he not notice?! His hand froze, the sight of Zuko’s shoulders shaking sending a suspicious thought through his mind. “You. Are. So. Dead, Zuko!” Yipping in mock annoyance, he grabbed his parka, trying to leap to his feet at the same time.

Chuckling, he ducked out of their room, aware Sokka would be on better behavior around Hakoda and Bato. Reaching the main room, Zuko gave his fathers-in-law a slight wave, catching the amused look they shared. “Good morning.”

“Morning, Zuko.” Scooping rice into a bowl, Bato nudged Hakoda out of the way, reaching around the other man to lift the kettle, placing it above the fire. “Koda and I will be heading out to check on some lines soon.”

Yawning, Zuko joined them by the fire, hands stretched out as if to capture the warmth. Accepting the bowl of rice, he nodded, using his bending to warm the food back up. Passing it back over, he fought down another yawn. “Sokka and I have our meeting with the festival committee. We might not be back for lunch.”

“Feeling alright, son?” Hakoda’s eyes darted up, catching sight of Sokka finally joining them before returning his gaze to his son-in-law. “You look pale.”

“I’m always pale,” he muttered into his bowl of rice and stewed meat. 

“Not like this,” Hakoda countered, lifting a hand to press knuckles against Zuko’s forehead. “You feel colder than usual.”

Easily accepting the touch, something he would have never allowed years ago, Zuko glanced up at his father-in-law, noting the worry in the older man’s eyes. “I’ve been feeling tired lately,” he said, watching Sokka cross the room from a corner of his eye. 

Sharing a look with Bato, Hakoda lowered his spoon, staring intently at Zuko. “Maybe you should take the morning to rest. I can assist Sokka with the committee while Bato takes some other men out to gather our traps.”

“No,” Zuko glowered, fingers tightening on his spoon, frustration sparking in his eyes. “I already had to miss out on going hunting last night. I’m not skipping out on this.” He knew they were simply worried about him but he made a promise. “I promised to help out and no one is stopping me.” The fire flared with his rising temper. Startling when a hand landed on his shoulder, he jerked his head up, locking eyes with Sokka. 

“Babe, no one is accusing you of not pulling your weight.” Sinking down onto the cushion next to him, he squeezed at his shoulder. “But remember your promise to me too.” Sokka calmly watched his husband regain control, the fire returning to normal as Zuko’s temper fizzled out.

Sighing, he rubbed at his face. “I’m sorry.”

Bumping him with his shoulder, Sokka leaned into his side. “Chill, babe, you don’t have to apologize to us.” 

Huffing, Zuko made himself finish his breakfast despite his lack of appetite. Setting the empty bowl aside, he rubbed his hands together, wondering how he would protect his scar. Black fabric suddenly dangled in front of his face and he twitched backwards away from it. 

“Here. Katara dropped this off last night. She wants you to wear it.” Bato continued to hold the material out to Zuko, waiting patiently. 

“What is it?” Taking it, Zuko turned it around in his hands, noticing the neck hole.

“She mentioned something about sneaking around and you’d understand what she meant,” Bato said, shrugging. 

Understanding filled him. Tugging it over his head, Zuko pulled part of it up over his mouth and nose. Pulling it down after a moment, he felt three pairs of eyes on him. Four if he counted Druk but his dragon was happily devouring his own breakfast in a corner. “I wore something like this when helping Katara with something. It’ll partially protect my scar from the wind and cold.”

Almost immediately expressions grew knowing, Bato and Hakoda looking faintly amused and Sokka understanding. Groaning, Zuko pinched his nose. “She told you both.”

“She’s our daughter. Of course she told us, son,” Hakoda said, a small smile curving at his mouth. Gathering up the dirty dishes, he laughed at Zuko’s expression. “You’ve been part of the family for twelve years now, Zuko, you should have expected that.”

Shaking his head, he had to admit Hakoda had a point. But was he going to admit it out loud? No. No he was not. Rising to his feet, another yawn trying to bubble its way free, Zuko pushed it down, trying to ignore the exhaustion hovering over him like a cloak. His eyes flickered in Sokka’s direction. “We should go, love,” he said instead. And knew by the laughter from his fathers-in-law that both knew exactly what he was doing.

Passing his empty bowl over, Sokka scrambled to his feet, snatching up their parkas and gloves. Shoving Zuko’s into his arms, he made to fuss over him but backed off on the look thrown his way. Sticking out his tongue, he dragged the thick material over his head, slipping on his gloves. 

Tugging up the black scarf like fabric, Zuko pulled the hood up over his head. Offering his hand to Sokka silently, he smiled when his husband immediately latched on. Waving at the two older men, he let Sokka lead him out into the cold. Immediately breathing out, low and slow, he was grateful to feel the extra material around his mouth and nose was helping. “Any idea what they’re going to need us to do?”

“Give a speech,” Sokka deadpanned, feeling the instant tension in Zuko. “You’ll love it. We’ll get on a stage and every face will be staring and you’ll have to give a speech.”

Blanching, Zuko almost ripped his hand out of Sokka’s. “No. Absolutely not. I abdicated my throne and that means no more speeches,” he growled, trying to ignore the panic rolling through him. 

Laughing, he waved his free hand around. “Spirits, you should see the look on your face! Nah, babe, you won’t be expected to say anything. That’s Dad’s job.” Sokka turned his head, winking at Zuko. 

“Argh, what the hell, Sokka.” Elbowing him hard, Zuko felt his heart stop racing and groaned. 

Releasing his hand, he threw his arm around his shoulders instead, dragging Zuko snuggly to his side, smiling widely. “I’ll protect you from the evil public speaking, sweetheart.”

Groaning in dismay, he just shook his head, but slung his own arm around Sokka, leaning into his side. Breathing steadily through the mask covering half his face, Zuko focused on putting one foot in front of the other, trusting Sokka to keep him on course. 

Sobering after a moment, Sokka side-eyed Zuko curiously. “Is that helping at all?”

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Zuko took longer than he should to realize Sokka was talking. Blinking slowly at him, he yawned, trying to make himself nod. “Yeah. Not completely, but it’s better than yesterday.”

Reaching up with his free hand, he tugged the hood a little further forward. “I’ll see about getting an upper piece sewn into the top half of your hood. Since you’re already blind on your left, it won’t cut off your vision having more fabric on that side.”

Humming, he leaned into Sokka, letting the words wash over him, another loud yawn filling the air. 

“…Babe, I’m starting to really get worried. I’ve never seen you yawn this much.”

“’m fine,” he managed, dimly aware that something wasn’t right but unwilling to acknowledge it. 

“…I don’t think you are,” Sokka challenged, worry thick in his voice. “Come on, I’m taking you back home and getting Katara to check you over.”

Shaking himself awake, Zuko made a soundless protest, fingers tightening around Sokka’s waist. Struggling to open his eyes as wide as possible, he tried to blink away the black spots starting to dance at the edge of his vision. 

“-ko?” 

Turning his head in the direction of the muffled, concerned voice, Zuko felt his legs shake. Blinking slowly, he shook his head, trying to clear his head. “Sokka?”

“…-ko!” 

Everything felt weird. Staggering, he lost his balance, falling against a hard chest. Hands scrabbling for purchase, Zuko tried to regain his balance, to force his legs to respond. Pressing his forehead to Sokka’s chest, he felt his eyes sliding shut, his body refusing to cooperate. 

Catching Zuko as he collapsed, blue eyes wide in fear, Sokka hauled his husband up, holding him firmly to his chest as he ran back for the igloo. “Dad! Bato!” Bursting in, he stumbled over a rug, barely managing to keep himself from falling. 

“Sokka? What’s wrong?” 

“What happened!?” 

His dads’ voices mingled, each trying to talk over each other. Abruptly all the sound cut off. Cradling Zuko to his chest, Sokka looked up as his dad came up, trying to control his shaking. 

“It’s going to be okay, son. Bato’s going to find Katara and you and I are going to get Zuko into bed. Let me take him.” Hakoda held out his arms, gently insisting Sokka pass the unconscious man over.

“No.” Holding him tighter, Sokka took a step back. “I’ll do it.” Turning away, he carried Zuko to their room, shoulders coiled tight. Shoving the door open with a hip, he crossed to the bed, gently lowering his unconscious husband down. Pulling off his gloves, he carelessly tossed them aside before tackling undressing Zuko, letting the parka, gloves and mask fall to the floor. 

Brushing loose black hair out of his face, he tucked Zuko in, piling blankets and furs on top, barely noticing when Katara arrived.

“Sokka?” Panting, she came up next to her brother, placing a hand on his arm, eyes already fixed on Zuko. 

“He collapsed on our way to meet with the festival committee,” he mumbled, hands clenching tight. Tearing his gaze away from his partner, Sokka turned his attention to Katara, unease lurking on his face. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know but I’ll figure it out.” Peeling off her gloves, Katara perched on the edge of the bed, draping a hand across Zuko’s forehead, hissing at how cool he felt. “Dad? Build up the fire. He’s cold.” Tucking the blankets a little more securely around him, she drew on a nearby pitcher, the water coiling around his forehead, glowing softly. 

Itching to touch his husband, Sokka inched his way around the bed, coming up on the opposite side from his sister. Sinking down, he wiggled a hand underneath the covers, searching for Zuko’s hand. “Anything?” he asked at a whisper.

“No…it’s strange. His chi is off but it’s not blocked and I don’t see any reason why he collapse,” Katara frowned, withdrawing the water. Brushing her fingertips across his forehead, she shook her head. “It’s weird. It’s almost as if he’s been cut off from…” Trailing off, she blinked, remembering something Zuko had said years ago. “Sokka, has he ever talked about his firebending?”

“..Um…yes? He’s a firebender. Of course, he has talked about it.” Sokka tried to follow his sister’s line of reasoning, but he couldn’t. Looking back at his husband, he stroked the back of his hand. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Back when he was still trying to capture Aang…when I fought him at the North Pole. He said something about rising with the sun. I always thought it was sarcasm but what if he was being literal? Can you remember anything he might have mentioned?” Katara stared down at Zuko’s too pale face, not sure if she liked the direction her thoughts were going. If she was right… Biting at her lip, she looked over at Sokka.

“…He always wakes up at dawn. Even if he doesn’t get out of bed, he’s always awake by the time the sun is rising. Even when he’s sick and it can be a fight to keep him in bed to rest.” Sokka looked between Katara and Zuko, starting to grow more and more worried. “Are you..do you think that being here is hurting him somehow?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “When did you two visit last?”

“…Summer. We always visited during the summer,” he replied. A memory surged, half-forgotten until that moment, pulled to the surface by his sister’s question. Swearing, Sokka stared at Katara wide-eyed. “Wait. He always acts weird when we visit. Full of energy and he struggles to sleep when the sun is shining. Usually have to fuck him a few times before he’s tired enough to sleep.”

“First, good, thank you for telling me. Second, I really don’t want to hear about your sex life, Sokka,” Katara retorted. A quick glance down at Zuko, she sighed. “It’s just a theory but we need to test it out. I’ll go have Aang get Appa ready. You get Zuko bundled up. As many layers as possible.”

Springing off the bed, Sokka hurriedly gathered an armful of clothing. Returning to the bed, he dumped it and whisked the blankets off Zuko. With gentle hands, he started to dress Zuko in several layers, wrapping their thickest blanket around him. Lifting the limp body into his arms, he brushed a kiss over a too cool forehead, and carried Zuko out of their room.

He hoped Katara’s theory, whatever it was, was right.

**

Hunched over Zuko, Katara ran her hand over his forehead, checking to ensure he hadn’t grown colder. Glancing up, she could spot the sun beginning to crest the horizon. Turning back, she refocused her attention on Zuko, hoping her theory was correct.

Looking behind him at his friends, Aang held Appa’s reins loosely in his hands. “How’s he doing?” he called out, voice full of hope.

“Hasn’t woken up yet. But his color’s starting to improve,” Katara answered, her relief audible. 

Clutching Zuko’s hand between both of his, Sokka ignored the conversation. _Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes,_ he thought. Licking at his lips, he whispered, squeezing steadily on Zuko’s fingers. “Please wake up.”

“We’re almost to the Southern air temple. It should be far enough north, we had seasons there.” Aang spoke up again, urging Appa to speed up, familiar islands spreading out far below. “Any change?”

“Not since last time you asked,” Sokka snapped, temper spiking. Glaring at Aang’s back, he tightened his hold on Zuko’s hand.

“Sokka!”

“What?!”

“That was uncalled for,” Katara retorted. “Aang’s as worried as the rest of us. You aren’t the only one who is afraid.”

His eyes flickered over to Suki and Toph, the two having been sitting quietly against the back of the saddle, staring intently at Zuko. Seeing the worry on their faces, Sokka felt his shoulders slump, all the fight leeching away. “..Sorry.”

“Sokka, we get it. If it was Ty Lee..” Shaking her head, Suki let the rest of her sentence trail off, eyes understanding. 

“Everyone shut up.” Toph snapped suddenly, cutting off anything Sokka was preparing to say. Leaning forward, she listened intently. “He’s breathing differently.” 

Her gaze immediately returned to Zuko, hands coming up to check his temperature. Katara noticed what Toph meant when she saw Zuko’s eyelids twitch. Bending over, she drew on the water in her pouch, pressing a palm over his forehead again. “He’s much warmer now. Zuko? Can you hear me?”

Groaning, he struggled to lift a hand, batting at whatever was dripping against his face, a grimace pulling his mouth downwards. “Ugh,” he groused, forcing his eyes open. Shutting them again immediately, Zuko grimaced, wondering why he felt so awful. Head pounding, he realized the wetness was water…but it wasn’t raining. ..Was it?

Forcing his eyes open again, he squinted against the brightness, struggling to sit up. Hands pushed at his shoulders, keeping him on his back. “Wh’t?” …Why did his voice sound like that? Coughing, he tried again, voice raspier than usual. “What…happ’nd?” Blinking rapidly, Zuko tried to clear his spotty vision, catching sight through the haze a pair of familiar brown hands. Movement beneath him had his body tensing until he recognized the bellow. 

“Calm down,” Katara suggested, removing her hand from his forehead but leaving her other lingering on his shoulder. “And don’t try to sit up.” Glancing away, she called out to Aang. “How long until we land?”

“Few minutes. We’re heading for the best spot in the temple for Zuko to soak up sunlight.” Patting Appa on the head, Aang twisted around, joining the others, leaning over the edge of the saddle, grey eyes worried. “How’s he doing?”

“Better. Confused but he’s awake and his eyes are tracking.” Katara smoothed hair out of Zuko’s eyes, turning slightly to look at her husband, a troubled expression on her face. “I’ll know more once we land. No, damn it, Zuko, stay _down.”_ Pushing at his shoulder, she scowled. 

Growling under his breathe, Zuko wanted to know why they were insisting he lay down. Resisting for another beat, he stilled at the expressions being thrown his way and subsided with a grumble. Letting his thoughts drift, he wondered why he felt so awful. Grudgingly, he privately admitted that maybe they had a point and he shouldn’t push himself. Feeling someone touch his wrist, he turned his head to the side, blurrily meeting Sokka’s eyes. 

“Hey, hotstuff,” he whispered, carding fingers through Zuko’s fringe, eyes frightened. 

Staring up at Sokka, Zuko felt sick at the sight of so much fear in his eyes. “L’ve?” he croaked out, voice raw. 

“Shh, don’t talk. Katara’ll figure out what’s wrong and she’ll get you back to full strength soon,” Sokka shushed him, patting lightly at his cheek. 

Leaning into the touch, Zuko let his eyes drift shut, listening to his friends talk above him, hearing the concern and wishing he could do something about it. 

Returning to Appa’s head, Aang gently tugged one one of the reins, signaling the bison to land in the large clearing below. Patting him on the head when all six feet made contact with the ground, he leaped up, returning to where the others were. “Sokka, Suki, climb down. I’ll airbend Zuko to you guys.” 

“Good idea, Aang.” Suki squeezed Sokka’s shoulder, tugging lightly. Releasing him, she moved away, scrambling down Appa, feet hitting the smooth stone of the courtyard before turning and waiting. 

Hesitating only for a moment, Sokka bent down quickly, pressing a kiss and to the side of Zuko’s face. Swinging away, he followed Suki down, landing next to her. 

Taking a deep breathe, Aang carefully and slowly bent the air underneath Zuko, lifting him up gradually. Shifting his weight, he guided him over the side of Appa’s saddle, taking two steps forward, checking that he was clear of slamming into Appa before carefully lowering him down to the waiting arms below. “You guys have him?”

“Yeah. You can let go,” Suki called up, arms secure around Zuko’s legs. 

Releasing his grip on the air, Aang took Toph’s outstretched arm and hopped down, landing next to their friends. 

Tossing a sleeping bag and several blankets over the edge of the saddle, Katara climbed down. “Aang, help me lay all this out. I don’t want Zuko on the bare ground.” Gathering up what she could hold, she looked around, trying to find the brightest spot.

“Over here. As much sunlight as possible, right?” Aang scooped up an armful of blankets, nodding to a spot near the center of the courtyard. Trotting in that direction, he quickly laid down his blankets, making a comfortable nest for Zuko. 

Following closely behind, Katara unzipped the sleeping bag, spreading it out on top of the blankets. Checking that it met her standards, she nodded sharply and turned, waving Sokka and Suki over. “Come lay him down. Toph? Can you help Aang find water and gather firewood?”

“Sure thing, Sugar Queen. C’mon, Twinkletoes. Let’s get out of the way.” Latching onto his shoulder, Toph started dragging him away, then paused. “And Sparky? You better be feeling better by the time we get back.” Yanking Aang away, she waved at them with her other hand.

Carefully lowering Zuko to the makeshift bed with Suki, Sokka settled on his knees behind his partner, positioning Zuko’s head in his lap. “Can we get him some water, Katara?”

“Just a little bit.” Reaching for her water skin, Katara checked the cap, making sure it wasn’t her bending water. Twisting the top off, she passed it over to Sokka then opened the water skin containing her bending water, wrapping it around her hand as she brought it down against his throat, checking for inflammation. 

Tilting his head up a little more, Sokka brought the canteen to his lips, watching closely as Zuko swallowed noisily. Pulling it away before he could make himself sick, he replaced the cap, setting it aside and running fingertips across his forehead. “You’re feeling warmer.”

Making a face, he licked at his lips, throat continuing to feel parched but he knew why Sokka limited his intake. Exhaling, Zuko watched Sokka, noticing all the little signs of worry, hating that he was the cause of it. Coughing once, he cleared his throat, determined to find out what happened. “What happened?” he demanded, voice cracking in the middle. 

“You collapsed and we’re not really sure why.” Katara answered first, cutting Sokka off before he could say anything. “How does your throat feel?”

“Better,” he rasped, wanting to sit up but knowing not to try until Katara says he could. 

“And how do you feel? Overall?” Katara pressed, eyes narrowing in concentration, searching his face.

“Tired but..less than before?” Taking a moment, Zuko thought about how he felt. Stretching out his limbs, he continued to feel tired, a dragging to his muscles that he couldn’t remember ever feeling before. But it was growing less so with each passing minute. “It’s fading. Like I just woke from a long, restful nap. Can I sit up now?” he grumbled.

Hesitating, she frowned but nodded. “Slowly, and no standing up.” Glancing over a shoulder, she studied the sun for a moment before turning back towards Zuko, expression becoming thoughtful. “This is just a theory but given how quickly you are recovering...I think that you were so tired because of the endless nights.” 

“What?” His forehead creased, confusion appearing in his eyes, Zuko wondering what the hell his sister-in-law was getting at. “That can’t happen.”

“See, you don’t know that,” she retorted hotly. “How many firebenders have hung around the south pole or north pole during the winter? All the people you sent to help us rebuild were non-benders, specialists. We only see firebenders during the summer months and if they _are_ here in the winter, they are short-term. It took over a month before you experienced problems.”

Shutting his mouth with a snap, Zuko knew she was right. Bracing himself, he planted both hands to the ground and pushed, muscles complaining but he made it upright. Grimacing, he ignored the vague sense of lightheadedness, leaving one hand pressed to the blankets. Relaxing slightly when a pair of arms curled around him, he leaned into the chest pressing against his back. “So what? I can’t spend an extended amount of time in the south pole?” he argued. “I made a promise to Sokka that we’d spend a few months there.”

Shrugging, Katara met his glare with one of her own, arms folded across her chest. “You have to take care of yourself too.”

“I have been! I make sure to eat regularly, even when I’m not feeling hungry, and try to get a decent night’s sleep.” Shooting her a look, he mimicked her pose. “You can ask your dads and Gran-Gran if you don’t believe me or Sokka.”

Her eyes slide over to Sokka, a question in them. At her brother’s nod, Katara sighed. “I’m sorry, Zuko. I do believe you. It’s just…” Her voice drifted off, sadness creeping in. “This reminds me of that last assassination attempt. I don’t know why but it does and I guess it’s from feeling helpless. I couldn’t find a reason why you had passed out and it was freaking me out. I hate feeling helpless.”

Giving Sokka quick look, Zuko felt his husband’s arms loosen around him. Scooting forward, he pulled Katara into a hug, rubbing a hand up and down her back. “Katara, you’ve saved my life more times than I can count. You aren’t useless.” Jumping a little when two more pair of arms wrapped around them, he turned his head, spotting Suki and Sokka joining their hug. 

Groaning, he wanted to complain, still not entirely comfortable with group hugs even after all these years but another glance at his husband and Suki told him to tolerate it. Resting his head against Sokka’s, Zuko felt his husband draw a deep breathe, the exhale washing across his throat. 

Closing her eyes tightly, she sagged into her brother-in-law, tightening her arms around him. “Thanks, Zuko.”

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Zuko patted at her back. “Katara, one of the things I learned since becoming part of the gang… It’s that I don’t have to do things alone. That I have friends who will be there for me.” Movement drew his attention off Katara and he spotted Aang and Toph returning. Huffing out a sigh, he continued, leaning away slightly to try and meet her eyes. “It wasn’t easy to accept that, because I only ever had Uncle, before you guys came into my life, and…Agni, I’m still awful at this.”

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he groaned. “Look, the most important thing you guys taught me. Is that it’s okay to be scared. To need to not be alone. You have us. We’re here. If you need us.”

Wide blue eyes stared at him, Katara opening and closing her mouth as she gazed at Zuko. “You’ve gotten wise in your old age,” she half teased, sniffling, wiping at her damp eyes. “Thank you.”

“Blame Sokka, Aang and Uncle. They’ve been hammering wisdom over my head the last fifteen years.” Pausing for a moment, Zuko sighed. “Well, Uncle’s advice is usually difficult to figure out so blame Sokka and Aang.”

Giggling, she covered her mouth, seeing the look of fake annoyance Sokka was aiming at the back of Zuko’s head. “I’ll be sure to tell Aang you said that.”

“Tell me what?”

“Oh just Zuko blaming you for his good advice.” 

Groaning loudly, Zuko pointedly ignored his friends’ laughter. Pulling away from Sokka, he snatched up the canteen of water, twisting off the cap and taking a long swallow. Closing his eyes to further pretend that his friends weren’t making fun of him, he closed the canteen and leaned back in Sokka’s arms, sulking, feeling his husband’s muffled laughter.

“So. Since Zuko is clearly feeling better, we should set up camp. Not sure about the rest of you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to return to the south pole just yet.” Suki’s voice washed over everyone, soft yet firm, reminding them why they had suddenly left. Pulling away, she rose to her feet, dusting off her pants. “No, you stay here, Sokka. Someone has to keep Zuko from trying to help and you’re the best choice in getting through his hard head.” Holding up a hand, she shook her head at him. “The rest of us will set up camp. Toph, do you mind making..” Her eyes darted around, counting, “Three slanted earthen walls? We can hang a blanket over the other side to form a tent.”

“We might not need any,” Aang cut in. “Katara and I grabbed two actual tents and there should be something in the temple we can use to make one or two more tents out of. If you and Toph want your own tents.” 

“Okay, that’s settled. Zuko and Sokka will get one tent, you and Katara the other. Toph and I will figure something out for ourselves,” Suki decided, hands on her hips. “Aang, since Zuko shouldn’t firebend yet, you’ll need to start the campfire. Katara and I will go see what we can find in the way of food and supplies. Toph, sit on our idiot brothers if either tries anything.”

Rubbing her hands together, Toph smirked. “That I can do.”

“Great,” Zuko groused.

Pinching Zuko on the hip, Sokka fearlessly met his husband’s sharp gaze. “Sunshine, chill out.”

Freezing for a split second at the nickname, Zuko knew Sokka rarely brought that particular nickname out. His face softened. Bringing up a hand, he touched fingertips to the side of Sokka’s face. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” he whispered, disregarding Aang and Toph’s continued presence. Tilting his face into Zuko’s hand, Sokka shakily exhaled, reaching to pull his husband back into his lap. “Babe?” Pitching his voice low, he held Zuko tight, noticing the way he inhaled, chest expanding. 

“Don’t tell Katara but I’m still pretty tired. Not the bone deep exhaustion as before, though. I think she might be right,” he muttered, sounding upset. 

Sokka lifted his head enough to watch Aang and Toph on the opposite side of the now merrily burning fire, checking they were out of hearing range. “Spirits, babe, this has to stop,” he complained, arms snug around Zuko’s middle. “How many times are we gonna be hit by life and death situations? We’re retired! We should be basking in post sex afterglow! We should be enjoying all our free time! Not constantly deal with this shit anymore.”

“Uncle did call us walking disasters,” Zuko reminded him, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

“Babe. Light of my life. Love of my life. Baby. Sweetheart. He called _you_ a walking disaster and me the poor bastard dragged along by your chaos.” Sokka quipped, poking Zuko in the stomach. A grin lit up his face when Zuko shook in his arms, laughter bubbling up. His smile faded after a moment, a sad, strained expression settling on his face. “But seriously. This has to stop, Zuko. I can’t lose you and it’s starting to feel like something is trying to rip you away from me. Yeah, I know a lot of it’s out of your control but…” Freeing an arm, he rubbed at his face, shoulders drooping. 

“But I’m really tired of this.” Propping his cheek on Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka clenched his arms further around his husband, preventing the older man from squirming away. “Ugh. Forget I said that. I’m just glad this wasn’t serious.” Closing his eyes, he nuzzled at the side of his neck, breathing in Zuko’s smoky scent. 

“Sokka, both of our therapists said not to ignore our feelings when something upsetting or traumatic happened,” he countered. “You’re upset and it’s okay. I’m upset too, and that’s also okay.” Elbowing him in the side, Zuko checked that Toph and Aang were still busy, watching as the pair set up the tents, arguing the entire time by the looked of it. “And things _have_ been better. We’ve been able to spend more time together and it’s been over a year since the last assassination attempt, not counting the one when those people burst into the meeting room and were chi blocked by Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors.”

“Oh spirits, I remember that. Tui and La, they ran in screaming. What did they expect to happen?!” Flopping backwards, he dragged Zuko with him, curling into his chest. 

“Hey, lovebirds, we need the blankets.” Toph loomed in front of them, a distinctively unimpressed look on her face. 

“Suki said not to do anything.”

“Yeah well she’s not here and standing around while we do all the work isn’t doing anything. Get your asses up,” she snapped. 

Laughing, Sokka dragged Zuko up. “Your wish is our command, Lady Beifong.” Yelping when a rock slammed into his ass, he jumped, putting Zuko between him and Toph, peering over his husband’s shoulder, frowning. “Toph!”

“Call me that again and you’ll get worse.”

“Please don’t maim him. I like that part of him.”

“Ugh gross. Oogies,” she spitted, turning away. “Oi, Twinkletoes, stop pretending you can’t hear and come help me.” 

Sheepishly grinning, Aang crept over, grabbing an armful of the blankets and scurrying back to one of the tents which Sokka noticed was set further from the other two. 

Shooting him a look, he got another embarrassed grin. “Thanks, buddy. We appreciate the privacy.” Sokka was definitely going to act like he didn’t know why Aang and Toph had set their tent apart from the rest. 

Bending over, Zuko picked up the sleeping bag, carrying it to the tent, feeling a yawn working its way up his chest. “Thanks, Toph, Aang.” Hovering in the opening, he turned, glancing back at them. “Gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner’s ready?”

“You got it, sifu hotman!” Aang dropped down in front of the fire, tossing another piece of wood in, his grey eyes reflecting the firelight. 

Groaning at the nickname, he refrained from protesting, knowing it had been a long lost battle. Waving at them tiredly, Zuko ducked into the tent. Throwing himself down on the blankets, he kicked off his boots, staring up at the tent above, the slight rustle of fabric telling him Sokka pushed his way inside. 

Kneeling next to him, Sokka placed a hand on his chest, expression intent. “Babe, if you want to nap alone, I’ll give you space.”

“No. Get down here.” Lifting his arms, he motioned for Sokka to join him. “We both sleep better together.”

A slow smile crossed his face. Dropping down next to him, Sokka wrestled off his shoes, feeling Zuko’s eyes on him. Tossing them next to Zuko’s, he laid down, wiggling until they were pressed together, pillowing his head on one of his shoulders, arm draped along his chest; Zuko’s heartbeat a steady beat under his ear, easing away his lingering unease. 

Snagging the edge of a blanket, he dragged it over both of them, relaxing under the steady pressure of Sokka curled into his side. Wrapping his arm around his back, Zuko held onto his husband, eyes growing heavy.

Brushing his lips over a cloth covered chest, Sokka sighed happily, pressing closer to Zuko, drifting off to the steady thump under his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos highly appreciated!


End file.
